FNAF-Los 5 Fans
by Fidget X3
Summary: Esta es mi propia historia de Five Nights At Freddy,En la que yo y mis amigos estamos en la fecha de la mordida del 87 y conocen ese lugar y luego intentaran salvar aquel lugar,cinco fans que harán todo lo posible para salvar Freddy Fazbear Pizza (OJO:Jeremi no es de Five Nights At Freddy 2 ese soy yo,por que ese es mi nombre)
1. La Mordida Del 87

Hola estoy aqui con un fic de FNAF si porfin se me dio una oportunidad que fuera de noche y inspiración y aqui esta.

Era la fecha de 1987 en una pizzeria llamada "Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza" ubicada en (no me acuerdo *pokerface*) en la que justo ese dia no pasaria algo mu bueno.

-Jeremi-

- "Vamos Yerson,Pajjsy,Ivan,Melany,apurence!" - dije llamando a mis amigos.

- "Eh... Jeremi tranquilisate ok?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno y miren lo que tengo" - dije mostrando un cuaderno.

- "Que cosa es?" - dijo Melany.

- "Mi cuaderno especial" - dije agitandolo.

- "Ya,bueno pero para que lo tragiste?" - dijo Melany.

- "Por que,en esto tengo dibujos de los cuatro" - dije hablando de los dibujos de nuestros cuatro animatronics favoritos.

- "Bueno,pero entremos,que nuestros pas y mas nos dejaron hasta las 10:00 PM y son las 7:00 PM" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Bueno,por que no entramos de una vez?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Bueno" - dije y entramos a ese lugar.

En realidad solo sabiamos de el lugar,nunca fuimos esos dibujos yo los cree representando los dibujos que estaban en carteles de publicidad del lugar,el lugar era muy bonito.

- "Hola chiquitines" - dijo una animatronic que es como una pata o gallina en realidad nose que es.

- "Hola" - dijimos los cinco "Es la primera vez que venimos,como estabamos aburridos y como nos dolia la pansita vinimos aqui" - dije diciendole a la pata o gallina.

- "Bueno sientense" - dijo la animatronci "Mi nombre es Chica,que quieren?".

- "Eh, una pizza grande?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Si" - dijimos los demas.

- "Bueno quedense aqui,esperen un poco,por mientras por que no ven el espectaculo?" - dijo Chica.

- "Ese? y quienes son ellos dos?" - dije sin comprender.

- "El oso es Freddy y el conejo es Bonnie y hay otro más es un zorro llamado Foxy" - dijo Chica hiendose al supuesto rumbo a la cocina.

Esperamos y veiamos el show.

- "Hola,Chicos y Chicas,que quieren? musica o a Foxy?" - dijo Freddy hablando por el microfono.

- "FOXYYYY!" - dijieron casi todos los demas chicos dejandonos casi sordos.

- "Bueno ayudenme a llamarlo, Foxy!" - dijo Freddy mientras que los niños lo ayudaban a llamarlo.

De pronto se vio una soga y de ahi salio Foxy.

- "Hola compañeros,soy yo Foxy y sean biendenidos a la cueva pirata sera mejor que Freddy vuelva al escenario o se vera obligado a o sera forzado a caminar por la plancha" - dijo Foxy.

- "Jajajajajaja,dibiertanse,niños y mantengase a salvo mientras exploran la cueva pirata" - dijo Freddy riendose.

- "Jajajajajaja,deberias volver al escenario marinero de agua dulce por que estos pequeños ahora pertenecen a la tripulación pirata,Mientras esten en la cueva pirata,recuerden aventurarse con seguridad y que nadie este cerca de la cueva o estara o estara forzado a caminar por la plancha, !Bien! Nos sambulliremos en busca de aventuras,la aventura es parte del 87,todos los piratas denme un ARRRGH,jajajajajaja argh,Puedo verlos dando vueltas con pizzas en la mano y sus bebidas como verdaderos piratas y como los piratas hacen" - dijo Foxy cuando mis amigos seguian esperando y yo me fije en una niña que tenia un inapropiado comportamiento.

- "Mami,mami mira el zorro es raro voy a echarle un vistazo,mami" - dijo la niña acercandose a Foxy.

- "Esta bien cariño,solo ten cuidado" - dijo la madre de la niña,que es irresponsable es lo contrario de mi madre.

- "!Tiene un garfio! !Mira el garfio mami!" - dijo la niña intentandose subirce a la cueva pirata.

Que niña más irresponsable y su madre igual,como es tan despreocupada.

- "Pequeña,cariño,no puedes acercarte a Foxy no es ... de verdad no deberias subirte allí" - dijo un guardia que paraba a la niña,alguien que es responsable.

- "Tu no eres mi madre,no puedes decirme que hacer!" - dijo la niña,que desubicada.

El guardia se fue con la madre de la niña.

- "Eh ... señora por favor pidale a su hija que baje del escenario" - dijo el guardia calmado.

- "No le esta haciendo daño a nadie irá a jugar con el zorro si quiere jugar con el zorro" - dijo la mamá de la niña,que es una estupida,como se le ocurre decirle eso a un guardia?

De pronto me quede impactado por lo que veia y mis amigos solo disfrutaban la pizza ya que habia llegado,era el unico que lo veia,ya que los niños empezaron a ver a los demas animatronics,Freddy que estaba cantando,Bonnie que estaba tocando la guitarra y Chica que igualmente estaba cantando,pero lo que veia era super raro,no era nada bonito.

- "Mira esta boca,mami,lo hace ver muy estupido" - dijo la niña !tocando la dentadura de Foxy!? se me paralizo la sangre,me paralize,si pasara algo ahi estaria.

De repente seguia viendo,no podia quitar la vista de ahi,de repente en un segundo se escucho algo que era que sonaba como una mordida,pero era super fuerte,el sonido fue lo que me helo y me quede ahi y no me podia mover,la chica fue mordida por Foxy!? ,la madre de la chica estaba mirando a su hija en el piso,se fueron rapidamente con su hija ya que la llevo al hospital,casi toda la gente se fue,menos mis amigos y yo,se nos helo la sangre,solo yo y Yerson sabiamos lo que pasaba,no podia reacionar.

- "Oh.. por dios.. oh por dios..." - decia el guardia mirando la boca de Foxy repleta de sangre.

- "Que acaba de suceder? por que este lugar parece que casi toda la gente que estaba aqui se fue?" - dijo Pajjsy sin comprender.

- "Algo horrible.." - dije entre dientes.

- "Niños,ballanse,no es muy buen momento" - dijo Chica sacandonos de "Freddy Fazbear Pizza".

- "Creo que volvere mañana y ustede..." - dije viendo que los demas se hiban a sus casas y que venia la policia.

- "Niño correte!" - dijo un oficial quitandome de el camino.

Regrese a mi casa lo más rapido posible y me fui a acostar y investigar de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y todo lo que encontre lo anote en un cuaderno.

- "Mañana tendre que ir alli" - dije viendo hacia donde quedaba Freddy Fazbear Pizza que quedaba a 3 calles de mi hogar y veia que todabia estaban los oficiales ahi.

- "Esto no me pinta bien" - dije durmiendome.

Hasta aqui el muy corto capitulo y tube que ver un video viendo que decian los personajes pero con subtitulos y obiamente añadi algunas partes y remplaze algunas y esos amigos que estan en el fic si son amigos en mi vida real pero ojo son en esa fecha en el futuro apareceran más.


	2. De Vuelta A Freddy Fazbear Pizza

Hola aqui estoy con el nuevo episodio de FNAF-Los 5 Fans gracias pinkierose230502 por dejarme un review ya que tengo muchas visitas en todos mis fics pero solo tengo dos reviews en esta historia y otra en la que no son mis amigos son lectores y posibles amigos en fanfiction,gracias por el review por eso me apegare un poco más a esta historia y eso es todo.

Episodio 2 : De vuelta a Freddy Fazbear Pizza

Estaba despertandome y sentia que me recoria algo la espalda di la vuelta pero no era nada,que pudo haber sido? bueno yo me desperte seguia buscando información que anotaba en mi cuaderno de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y mientras buscaba escuche el tipico sonido de mensaje de facebook,era Yerson obiamente le respondi.

Jeremy pasa algo? que paso ayer en la pizzeria?

- "De primero... ES CON I LATINA! y de segundo mira te pasare un link para que lo leas" - dije mientras escribia en facebook.

Nota:Eso igual lo hago en mi vida real,no soy loco para que digan algo,bueno un poco quizas.

1 Hora Despúes

Oh... en una hora vamos alli que es lo que pasa?

- "Si,en una hora,ahora hire a merendar y a cambiarme" - dije escribiendo.

Apague mi computador,fui a merendar y depúes fui a cambiarme.

- "Ma,voy a ir a... jugar... a la casa del Yerson!" - dije gritandole.

- "Ya... pero tienes que volver a las 7PM como maximo" - dijo Ma.

- "Bueno,chao!" - dije despidiendome.

Sali de mi hogar me dirijia a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,llevaba una mochila que es en la cual tenia todo lo que necesitaba,el cuaderno en donde anote toda la información sobre Freddy Fazbear Pizza y tambien llevaba algo de dinero por se acaso.

Llegue y Yerson estaba esperandome en la entrada de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

- "Llegaste" - dijo Yerson abriendo la puerta de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

- "Si,pero todo lo que veas distinto o nuevo a lo de ayer me tienes que decir,esto es muy importante" - dije con seriedad.

- "Si,pero por que se lo entregaras a el dueño? y no a las autoridades?" - dijo Yerson sin comprender.

- "Veras,esto es importante y ademas las autoridades estubieron ayer y no paso nada" - dije diciendole a Yerson.

- "Bueno,tu ve todo y yo te espero en la mesa" - dijo Yerson.

- "Valla,que eres de gran ayuda ¬¬" - dije diciendole a Yerson.

- "Pero quieres que sepan lo que hacemos? tu te tienes que escabullir y creer que no estas anotando esto" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno,tu pide algo toma" - dije pasandole el dinero.

- "Bueno,mientras más rapido vuelvas más pizza quedara" - dijo Yerson riendose.

- "Lo que tu digas ¬¬" - dije hiendo a ver a Foxy,ya que ese animatronic no estaba y afuera de la cueva pirata decia "Lo sentimos,fuera de servicio"

- "Esto es lo más importante,tendre que entrar a buscar pistas" - dije entrando a la cueva pirata.

Entre y Foxy estaba llorando? los animatronics lloran? y estaba en una posición en la que representaba su animo y empeze a escuchar que decia algo.

- "Vete!" - decia Foxy,eso de seguro no estaba en su cinta verdad?

- "Ha-ha-blas-te?" - dije atemorrizado.

- "Eso no importa largate!" - decia Foxy.

- "No,yo se que es lo que pasa,es lo de ayer verdad Foxy?" - dije temerozamente.

- "Eh... como sabes de lo de ayer?" - dijo Foxy volteandose hacia a mi.

- "Mira como estas,algo te tubieron que haber hecho ellos" - dije mirando el pizo.

- "Quienes ellos?" - dijo Foxy secandose las lagrimas.

- "Las autoridades,vinieron y te tubieron que haber hecho algo,estas muy mal" - dije casi llorando.

- "Espera como sabes eso? y no crees que soy malo?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Lo que pasa es que lo que creo que como me tubieron que sacar a mi y a mis amigos Chica se preocupo de sacarnos y los demas estaban ayudandote a ponerte mejor" - dije contandole a Foxy.

- "Me alaga que creas que soy bueno" - dijo Foxy sonriendo.

- "Como que crea?" - dije empezando a aterrorizarme.

- "Es que algo en mi cabeza decia que mordiera a esa niña ya que ella siempre venia y me insultaba,algunas veces me insultaba peor aun y ademas es que yo ya nose si soy bueno o malo" - dijo Foxy bajando la cabeza.

- "Para mi eres bueno" - dije sonriendo.

- "Pero para que me quieres ayudar?" - dijo Foxy sin comprender.

- "No solo te ayudare a ti,sino a este lugar y es por que ya estaba casi seguro que lo hiciste por eso" - dije sonriendo y saliendo de la cueva pirata.

Empeze a anotar todo lo que importaba y fui a donde Yerson.

- "Ya volviste" - dijo Yerson con un pedazo de pizza en la boca.

- "Lee esto" - dije pasandole el cuaderno a Yerson.

Yerson se quedo 2 minutos leyendo todo y despúes me dijo.

- "Encerio?" - dijo con asombro.

- "Si y ahora vamos a ir con el gerente" - dije parandome.

- "Pero la pizza?" - dijo Yerson sacando otro trozo.

- "Mira esto es facil,cual te atendio o te atendio Chica?" - dije preguntandole a Yerson.

- "Esa" - dijo apuntando a una mesera.

Nota:Creo que era mesera *pokerface*.

- "Si,que pasa?" - dijo la mesera.

- "Podemos pagar de inmediato la pizza y llevarla?" - dije diciendole a la mesera.

- "Claro son $21.00" - dijo la mesera.

- "Aqui esta" - dije pasandole el dinero y algo de propina.

- "Gracias" - dijo hiendose.

Nota:Nose cuanto vale una pizza entonces puse eso ya que en el pais que esta Freddy Fazbear Pizza es U.S.A pero nose como es el sistema monetario.

- "Espere!" - dije llamandola.

- "Que?" - dijo la mesera.

- "Donde esta el gerente del lugar?" - dije preguntandole.

- "Ve por ese pasillo hasta el final esta su oficina" - dijo la mesera "Pero para que necesitas ir alli?"

- "Algo muy importante que de seguro no entendera" - dije diciendole.

Yerson y yo fuimos a donde estaba el gerente de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

- "Toc Toc" - tocamos la puerta de la que esta el gerente.

- "Pase" - dijo diciendonos que abrieramos la puerta

- "Hola" - dije entrando.

- "Pero que hacen dos niñ..." - dijo el gerente siendo interrumpido por mi.

- "Antes que diga algo,nosotros sabemos todo lo que le pasa a Freddy Fazbear Pizza" - dije entregandole el cuaderno en donde contenia información de todo los incidentes de Freddy Fazbear Pizza e información.

- "Los animatronics de Freddy Fazbear Pizza,La Inaguración de Freddy Fazbear Pizza,Los 5 niños Perdidos,Asesino de los 5 niños atrapados,1 Niño fue encontrado,La Mordida del 87,Posible cierre de Freddy Fazbear Pizza,como saves todo esto!?" - dijo el gerente.

- "Lo que pasa es que estube investigando interminablemente y como adivine,como se les ocurre dejar facil aceso a la sala de partes de animatronics? eso no hubiera pasado y tambien si hubieran puesto algo para evitar que los niños se subieran a el escenario ya que la niña de la mordida del 87 siempre molestaba y insultaba a Foxy" - dije seriamente.

- "Oh... bueno... lo que quiero saber es de donde sacaste esto!? es información privada" - dijo el gerente.

- "Fue Yerson solo le pedi que hackeara y encontro toda la información importante y no tanto hasta ahora" - dije riendo victoriosamente.

- "Miren,les contare que es lo que pasa" - dijo el gerente tomando aire para empezar a confesar.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio 2 y eso bye :3


	3. Una Revelación

Hola estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo de Los 5 Fans y gracias a las visitas que nose como si me fui a dormir a las 23:00 PM en una hora obtube 40 visitas nose como paso pero bueno y si pinkierose230502 asi se escribe mi nombre es con i latina no con y, y eso es todo.

Capitulo 3 : Una rebelación.

-Jeremi-

- "Es que nosotros escondemos esa información para no traer pero fama a el negocio y creiamos que no podrian hackear la base de infomación resguardada,miren,si no le cuentan a nadie lo que pasa,podran venir todos los dias,les parece?" - dijo el gerente.

- "Y eso que tiene que ver,eso no me importa,lo que pasa es que,tu deberias empezar a comportarte y imponer en este lugar,no para que cualquier persona venga y arruine casi toda la fama de tu negocio" - dije seriamente.

- "Y que quieres que haga? mi padre fallecio ase poco y hace poco empeze a manejar Freddy Fazbear Pizza" - dijo el gerente en su defensa.

- "Mira,este lugar es hermoso,tienes que aprobecharlo,mira que tienes,los corazones de los niños que le encanta este lugar magico y hermoso,animatronics,buen estado,grande cantidad de empleados y ademas no lo puedes hechar a perder! saves los corazones de los niños cuando dija que el lugar se cierrara? no,eso no puede pasar,tu tienes muchas cosas que hacen que el lugar siga en pie,pero no las aprobechas y no le dije a las autoridades de lo que pasa por que los pobres animatronics no son normales,tienen sentimientos,no puedes dejarlos sin que ellos tengan libertad!" - dije seriamente.

- "Mira niño tu y tu tambien,les tengo una propuesta,si tanto crees que es facil manejar esto,por que no lo manejan ustedes 2! haber que dicen" - dijo el gerente.

- "Puedo hacerlo,no es dificil,por lo menos alguien reaciono,aunque tu igual puedes hacerlo" - dije hiendome.

- "Desde mañana,seras el gerente de Freddy Fazbear Pizza,ok?" - dijo el gerente extendiendo la mano.

- "Si,te aseguro que este lugar sera mucho mejor de lo que es ahora" - dije extrechando la mano con el gerente de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y saliendo de la sala del gerente y de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Tengo suerte de que esta Yerson para ayudarme y ademas tambien tengo suerte que estoy de vacaciones,podre hacer esto.

- "Jeremi... TIENES DE IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE!?" - dijo Yerson gritandome.

- "Si se que es lo que hice,ahora necesitaremos ayuda de más,que te parece si vamos por Pajjsy,Melany y Ivan?" - dije preguntandole a Yerson.

- "Claro,pero necesitaremos pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos" - dijo Yerson.

- "Si,pero los puedes llamar? tengo que hacer algo,pedirle más permiso a mi ma" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Bueno,te espero en mi casa,sera como una pillamada ok?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Claro..." - dije con sarcasmo.

Me hiba camino a mi hogar,caminando,no tenia prisa,pero ahora me estaba dando cuenta,EN QUE LIO ME HE METIDO! no tube que haber dicho eso,como podria administrar Freddy Fazbear Pizza en ese estado y ademas por mi edad,tengo organización pero no orden y esas cosas,como responsabilidad.

Ya estaba en mi hogar abri la puerta,saque otro cuaderno en donde escribiriamos como poder ver como administrariamos Freddy Fazbear Pizza,no seria sencillo,nose por que razón hice esto,al darme cuenta por mi mismo que los animatronics tienen sentimientos yo me puse con ganas de ayudarlos no reportarlos a las autoridades,no seria capaz de arruinar la vida de alguien no soy de esa gente,ademas que peor aun si es alguien que es incomprendido como yo.

Fui a la habitación en donde estaba mi ma y le fui a pedir permiso para poder ir a la casa del Yerson para la "pillamada".

- "Ma,puedo ir a una "pillamada" en la casa del Yerson" - dije haciendo ojitos.

- "Si,bueno,pero ten cuidado" - dijo Ma.

- "Bueno,gracias ma!" - dije saliendo de la casa.

Sali de mi hogar y me dirigia a la casa de Yerson,ahora que lo pienso,no tube que darle $20.00 de propina a la camarera,por que la casa del Yerson esta a 11 cuadras,a correr se ha dicho!

- "Mi actividad fisica es fatal,creo que mejor caminare.

30 Minutos Despúes.

- "Po-or-r fi-n lle... gue" - dije todo acelerado ya que igualmente fui corriendo a la casa del Yerson.

Ding Dong,sono el timbre de la casa del Yerson.

- "Pasa Jeremi" - dijo Yerson abriendo la puerta.

- "Oye,donde estan los demas?" - dije al ver a todas dirreciones.

- "Estan adentro,esperando y estan sin comprender de como tu dijiste que podrias ADMINISTAR UNA PIZZERIA SI SOLO TIENES 12 AÑOS!" - dijo Yerson a todo pulmon.

- "De primero,no es una pizzeria cualquiera,es Freddy Fazbear Pizza y de segundo no tengo ni la más remota idea de como lo haremos" - dije respondiendole a Yerson.

- "Bueno,tendremos que hablarlo con ellos como nos organizaremos para EL PROBLEMA QUE CAUSASTE!" - dijo Yerson todavia enojada.

- "Te dijo que lo resolveremos" - le dije tranquilamente a Yerson.

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Yerson con cara de ¬¬.

Entramos y nos encontramos a todos incluyendo a la hermana menor de Yerson,Milka que ella ya conoce a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y queria ayudar y intruciar por asi decirlo.

- "Mila,te dije que te fueras,esto es importante" - dijo Yerson.

- "Pero los puedo ayudar?" - dijo Milka suplicando.

- "Te dije que te fue..." - dijo Yerson siendo interrumpido por mi.

- "Dejala,si quiere se va y si quiere copera,necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" - dije diciendole a Yerson.

- "Bueno Jeremi,pero si molesta se va ya?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno,lo que tu digas" - dije girando los ojos.

Yerson y yo le contamos todo a Melany,Pajjsy y Ivan.

- "QUEEEEE!?" - dijieron los 4 al unisono.

- "Si por eso los invitamos para esta supuesta "pillamada" que sera en la que veremos como nos organizaremos para administrar Freddy Fazbear Pizza" - dijo Yerson explicandole a todos.

- "Pero como veremos eso?" - dijo Melany.

- "Esa es la cuestión,aceptamos ideas" - dijo Yerson.

- "Ya se!" - dijo Milka.

- "La tulla no cuenta" - dijo Yerson.

- "Pero es importante!" - dijo Mila.

- "NO ME IMPORTA!" - dijo Yerson con ira.

- "Yerson calmate,Milka que decias" - dije tranquilamente.

- "Lo que dijo es que..." - dijo Milka pero fue interrumpida por el final del capitulo xD.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo,algo corto,lose es que tube que estudiar para una prueba *pokerface* y gracias a Princesa Twilight Sparkl pinkierose230502 por escribir reviews y poner mi historia en favoritos y otra cosa,ahora como en otros fics are una sección de preguntas donde me pueden preguntar cosas del fic o de mi y eso es todo bye :3.


	4. No era tan facil como lo esperaba

Hi estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans,ya se que diran "QUE SE FUMO ESTE,NIÑOS DE 12 AÑOS ADMINISTRANDO FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA!?" de primera no hago eso ya que tengo 12 en la vida real,de segunda,soy un ser incomprendido xD que nadie nisiquier su gemelo (aunque no tenga) lo comoprenderia y pinkierose230502 no,tenemos yo y Jeremi 12 xD aunque si no lo entendieron ese personaje soy yo,pero como que 9% más maduro y inteligente que yo(?) bueno ahora inicia el capitulo 4,creo que es el cuatro *pokerface*.

Episodio 4 : No era tan facil como lo esperaba

- "Podrian ver que cada uno hiciera un rol importante dependiendo de en lo que cada uno es mejor,no lo creen?" - dijo Milka.

- "Como que no es mala idea" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Pero,en que es cada uno mejor?" - dijo Milka.

- "Yo en la organización,Yerson en la tecnologia o hackeo aunque nose para que nos servira,Melany en la motivación de autoestima creo que tu veras cosas con los animatronics o Yerson? Pajjsy en la creatividad de diversas ideas eso si ess muy importante y Ivan en el mantenimiento ya que es bueno reparando cosas" - dije dandoles sus roles a cada uno.

- "Bueno,entonces ahora que hacemos? solo han pasado 2 horas" - dijo Melany viendo su reloj de mano.

- "2 HORAS!?" - dije asombrado que creia que habian pasado apenas 10 minutos.

- "Oye,Jeremi,no te diste cuenta,ya empieza a oscurecerse" - dijo Melany.

- "Bueno,ya tenemos la idea de que vamos a hacer cada uno,pero,no le digan a nadie para que venga a joder todo esto,lo que me refiero es que no inviten a alguien para ayudarnos ya que se puede venir todo abajo ya?" - dije seriamente.

- "Bueno,pero ahora que hacemos?" - dijo Ivan.

- "A TOMAR ONCE!" - dijo la madre del Yerson llamandonos para tomar once.

Once:Comida nocturna de Chile que es igual al desayuno solo que de noche o algunas veces tiene diferente nombre que es Cena que es como el almuerzo.

- "Ya,vamos" - dijo el Yerson dirigiendonos a tomar once.

Despúes de tomar once.

- "Bueno tienen que dormir,tragieron sacos de dormir?" - dijo la mamá del Yerson.

- "SI! - dijieron todos.

- "Bueno,buenas noches los pastores" - dijo la mamá del Yerson.

Yo me quede despierto por que me dieron impulsos de dibujar y me quede dibujando lo que generalmente dibujo aves.

- "Jeremi duermete" - dijo Melany.

- "Espera un poco más" - dije terminando el dibujo.

- "Listo,buenas noches" - dije poniendome a dormir.

Me dormi y tube nose si un sueño o una pesadilla.

- "Jeremi..." - decia una voz escalofriante.

- "Quien eres!" - dije a la vez con miedo y valor.

- "Somos nosotros cuatro,espero que estes listo para morir!" - dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar.

- "Fre-fre-dy?" - dije con voz temerosa.

- "Si y los demas,Chica,Bonnie y Foxy" - dijo con voz entrecortada.

- "Foxy,acaba con el!" - dijo Freddy y Foxy venia a por mi.

- "Corre!" - dijo otra voz.

Yo estaba corriendo por mi vida cuando Foxy me atrapo.

- "Ahora,morriras! morriras Javier!" - dijo Foxy.

- "Javier,quien es Javier?" - dije asustado.

- "Sueltalo! Jeremi vamonos!" - dijo una voz femenina que me resultaba familiar,pero quien era? y esa chica le dio una patada a Foxy que hiso que retrocediera.

- "Quien eres tu?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Yo soy.." - dijo la chica y se termino el sueño y me desperte atemorizado.

- "Que fue eso!?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Jeremi,te dije que te duermas" - dijo Melany.

- "Bueno" - dije volviendo a dormirme.

Ahora si dormi bien estaba bien despierto,llame a mi ma si podria llegar mañana a mi casa pero me acorde que se fue de vacaciones con mi pa y llegarian en 2 meses,me quedaria en la casa de Cristian mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Veia a mis ardededores y no veia a nadie entonces me levante y me estaban esperando para ir a Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

- "Bueno,Jeremi ya te desoertaste?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Si,pero acaso,por que Milka esta con ustedes?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Yo tambien ire" - dijo Milka.

- "Bueno,esperen un poco" - dije hiendome a cambiar.

Me fui a cambiar y nuevamente sentia un escalofrio en mi espalda y vi algo.

- "Ayuda!" - decia un animatronic? que hacia aqui? era como Freddy pero en dorado.

- "Que!? que hace un animatronic aqui!?" - dije recordando el sueño.

- "Ayudame,ellos me asesinaron,me mato Freddy,nose por que pero ahora ellos cuatro hiran por ti y tus amigos" - dijo el Freddy de oro.

- "Espera que!?" - dije asustado.

De repente ese Freddy de oro desaparecio.

Joder,ese sueño me hizo mal y ahora esto!?

- "Jeremi,estas listo!" - dijo Yerson gritando.

- "Si" - dije saliendo y agarrando mis 2 cuadernos.

Estabamos en camino a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y encontramos a el gerente afuera con el negocio cerrado.

- "Niño!" - dijo el gerente.

- "Ya llegamos,por que esta cerrado?" - dije atemorizado a entrar al local sin iluminación.

- "Por que tu lo debes abrir,tu descucbriras a Freddy Fazbear Pizza por ti mismo" - dijo el gerente.

- "Bueno" - dije entrando al local con lo demas.

- "Oigan? escuchan eso?" - dijo Pajjsy enpesando a ponerce nerviosa.

- "Si.." - dije atemorizado y los demas al igual que yo.

- "Javier,LAS VAS A PAGAR!" - decia una voz masculina que venia hacia nosotros.

- "ESCUCHAN ESO!?" - dijo Melany atemorrizandose.

- "AHI ESTAS!" - dijo Foxy que nos intentaria MATAR!?

Todos fueron hacia distintas dirreciones y yo me quede ahi atemorrizado y paralizado como en la mordida del 87 solo que esta vez no tenia salvación.

Foxy se avento hacia mi y se empezo a llorar,por que?

- "Disculpa Jeremi,no queria matarte creia que eras Javier" - dijo Foxy llorando y lamentandose.

- "ME EXPLICAS QUIEN JODER ES JAVIER!" - dije enojado.

- "Es el gerente,el nos hizo miserables y lo queremos hacer pagar,esto ya me habia pasado,con un pobre empleado al que asesine,todo por la culpa de ese insencible" - dijo Foxy.

- "Espera... ese tipo al que mataste... no lo metiste en un traje de Freddy pero en dorado?" - dije empezando a asustarme.

- "Como lo sabes?" - dijo Foxy.

- "No es nada,chicos vengan solo es Foxy,no les hara nada" - le dije a los demas.

Todos salieron y se empezaron a tranquilizar.

- "Bueno,por que no nos explicas que hiciste?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno les contare la historia completa" - dijo Foxy empezando a suspirar.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo creo que es 4 y eso bye,recuerden que me pueden hacer preguntas.


	5. Conociendonos

Hola aqui estoy nuevamente con un episodio de Los 5 Fans pero esta vez es diferente ya que lo hare más largo y lo subire más temprano no como las 9 PM sino como a las 5 PM y eso es todo.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Si Foxy y tu no son los unicos :/

pinkierose230502 : Obiamente lo seguire :D

Episodio 5 : Conociendonos

- "Lo que pasa es que despúes de la mordida del 87 el nos bloqueo poder interuactuar con los niños más pequeños como de 6,7 o 8 años en cualquier momento ya que ellos disfrutaban que los entretubieramos y eso pero en la mordida yo actue asi es que esa niña desde 2 años insultandome no era bueno,tenia mucha paciencia y actue por fin en esa fecha,el nos bloqueo lo que nos permitia interuactuar con los demas y por eso nos dio modo libre por la noche y en eso matamos a un tipo que creiamos que er Javier el gerente,pero por eso lo queriamos hacer pagar ya que el nos maltrataba cuando no estaban los clientes que nos insultaba y el ademas nos hacia que cambiaramos como queria que hicieramos eso,a los niños les encantamos" - dijo Foxy llorando.

- "Calma,Foxy no es para llorar tranquilo ya?" - dijo Pajjsy haciendo que Foxy se sintiera mejor.

- "Gracias,Pajjsy" - dijo Foxy sonriendo.

- "Hay algo que no entiendo" - dije pensativo.

- "Que cosa?" - dijo Foxy.

- "COMO SABES NUESTROS NOMBRES SI NO TE LOS HEMOS DICHO!?" - dije histerico.

- "Jejeje,no sabes que tenemos base de información,al ver sus rostros ya sabemos su celula de idetificación" - dijo Foxy rascandose la cabeza "Se los tube que haber dicho"

- "Bueno,donde estan Freddy,Chica y Bonnie?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Estan alli,espera esa es una chica de como 7 años?" - dijo Foxy mirando a Milka.

- "Tengo 9" - dijo Milka.

- "Creo que me eres familiar" - dijo Foxy pensativo.

- "Bueno,por que no los llamas?" - le dije a Foxy.

- "Ok,Freddy y demas vengan!" - dijo Foxy llamandolos.

- "Que pasa?" - dijo Chica sobandose los ojos.

- "Se acuerdan de los niños de el otro dia?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Ni me hagas recordar ese maldito dia" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Si,pero,por que estan ellos nomas?" - dijo Chica.

De pronto aparecio Freddy detras de ellos.

- "Hola niños,que hacen aqui? y solos sin nadie más?" - dijo Freddy amigablemente.

- "Hola Freddy,lo que pasa es que el gerente que ya nos conto Foxy que pasa con el,hicimos un trato,me imaginaba que tenian sentimientos,ahora nosotros los haremos felices y que sea Freddy Fazbear Pizza de el de antes" - dije alegremente.

- "Que bien que nos ayudaran,pero,acaso saben como organizarce?" - dijo Freddy.

- "Si,ya lo hicimos,pero primero necesitamos conocer Freddy Fazbear Pizza,obiamente,solo estubimos aqui una vez,a ecepción de Yerson y yo" - dije amablemente.

- "Bueno,primero necesitamos conocernos todos" - dijo Freddy.

Yo me acorde de lo de el Freddy dorado entonces me acerque a Freddy y le dije.

- "Freddy te puedo preguntar algo?" - le pregunte timidamente a Freddy.

- "Claro amigito,que cosa?" - dije Freddy felizmente.

- "Me explicas de el Freddy dorado?" - le dije despacio por que me acorde de la pesadilla.

- "Mira,lo que pasa es que fue un accidente" - dijo Freddy bajando la cabeza.

- "Pero me puedes llevar con el?" - le pregunte a Freddy timidamente.

- "Claro,es amigable pero no comprende que fue un error" - dijo Freddy todavia desanimado.

Freddy y yo fuimos a donde estaba Freddy dorado.

- "Le gusta que le llamen Golden o Golden Freddy pero quizas este llorando o algo asi" - dijo Freddy.

Se escuchaba como lloraba Golden,pobre,solo fue un mal entendido,lo hare entrar en razón y quizas asi no ayude.

- "Freddy,vete! no los quiero ver! saben que es lo que me hicieron acaso!" - dijo Golden llorando.

- "Golden,Jeremi te busca" - dijo Freddy.

- "Espera,ese niño con el que le pedi ayuda?" - dijo Golden volteando.

Pude ver a Golden,era Freddy solo que era dorado,igualmente tenia sombrero y moño pero en azul y tenia un pequeño destello en sus ojos,bueno si que tiene ojos,de color blanco.

- "Golden,mira te are entrar en razón" - dije acercandome temerozamente a Golden.

- "Acaso no sabes que ellos te mataran al igual que yo?" - dijo Golden.

- "No,no lo haran,solo creyeron que eras ese sin verguenza de su gerente que les habia hecho cosas malas,no fe su culpa,ademas,mira,tu podrias ayudarnos,podrias ser un quinto animatronic,no te parece" - dije estirando mi mano a Golden.

- "Encerio? lo dices de verdad? no son malos?" - dijo Golden.

- "No lo son,yo ya encontre que son buenos,el gerente es el malo aqui,pero de seguro no volvera por que sabe lo que tiene preparado" - dije sonriendo.

- "Bueno,te creo" - dijo golden agarrando mi mano y levantandose.

- "Mira lo que te paso" - le dije a Golden.

- "Que?" - dijo Golden.

- "Tus ojos,son verdes ahora,no blancos" - le dije a Golden.

- "Encerio?" - dijo Golden incredulo.

- "Si,parece que encontraste la felicidad" - le dije a Golden.

- "Bueno,que les parece si vamos a donde los demas?" - dijo Freddy.

- "Claro" - dijimos Golden y yo.

Fuimos donde estaban los demas,se encontraban conversando entre grupos de dos Chica y Melany,Pajjsy y Foxy y Milka con su hermano Yerson con Bonnie pero donde estaba Ivan?

- "Regresamos" - dije alegremente con una sonrisa.

- "Oigan,donde esta Ivan?" - dije atemorrizado.

- "Sorpresa!" - dijo Ivan asustandome y ademas sali disparado por el miedo y choque con la pared (?).

- "Ivan! por que hiciste eso?" - dije levantandome.

- "Tubiste que haver visto tu cara" - dijo Ivan estallando en risas.

- "Jaja,que chistosito" - dije con notable sarcasmo.

Hasta aqui el episodi... mentira ahora recien termino como la introducción al fic estara por capitulos y ahora empieza el primero.

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Despúes de un dia de conocernos todos bien conocidos,Yo me encontraba preparando algo en la cocina para comer y hacer algo pero de pronto alguien entro.

- "Hola Jeremi,quieres que te ayude?" - dijo Chica entrando a la cocina y viendo que tenia toda la masa arruinada y estirada por todos lados.

- "Hola Chica,si necesitaria ayuda,es que nose como hacer pizza" - le dije a Chica.

- "Mira es sencillo" - dijo Chica mientras preparaba la pizza y la miraba como la hacia la pizza con atención.

- "Y listo" - dijo Chica metiendo la pizza a el horno.

- "Goah... como la hiciste en 5 minutos?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Es que solo estoy haciendo que la masa se ponga caliente ya que esa es mi tecninca caliento primero la masa y despúes pongo las demas cosas ya que asi igualmente se calientan y queda deliciosa la pizza" - dijo Chica sonriendome.

Me ruborize al ver que me sonrio y rapidamente me tape mi cara para que no se percatara de mi ruborización.

- "Ahora tu pica las cosas" - dijo Chica pasandome,tomates,peperoni, y queso.

Empeze a picar todo mientras que preparaba todo y después de terminar lo llevamos a los demas y me puse a pensar.

Como si ella me sonrio me ruborise? se normal,como una animatronic te ase que te ruborices?

Despúes de comer,todos se pusieron a descanzar,hasta encontre raro que Chica,Bonnie y Freddy no fueran a el escenario y Foxy que no fuera a la cueva pirata.

Me levante ya que nadie hacia nada,las cosas que ocuparon como,vasos,cubiertos y cervicios los hiba a lavar hasta que me encontre con ella nuevamente.

- "Hola Jeremi,por que estas todabia despierto?" - dijo Chica.

- "Es que por lo que hago diariamente en mi hogar venia a labar todo,secar y guardar ya que nadie lo estaba haciendo.

- "No te preocupes,ya lo estoy haciendo" - dijo Chica sonriendo.

- "Pero igual te ayudare" - le dije sonriendo.

Ayude a labar todo,secar y guardar hasta que Chica se fue a descanzar y me puse a pensar,que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras metido en esto?

Después de pensar me fui a denscanzar igual que lo demas y me dormi rapidamente.

Hasta aqui el episodio 5 y lo que no entiendo es COMO LO HICE A ESTA HORA Y NO EN LA NOCHE!? algunas veces ni yo me comprendo entonces no me digan nada y eso bye :3


	6. Enamorado de Chica?

Hola aqui estoy con el episodio 6 de Los 5 Fans y eso es todo comencemis :3

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Algunas veces puedo ser un poco troll :D

pinkierose230502 : Acertaste,pero eso se vera más adelante ya que esa no sera la unica pareja,si adivinan las otras dos parejas que tengo planeadas te doy o a otros un gato,ok no.

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Episodio 7 : Enamorado de Chica?

Era de Dia y faltaban 2 horas para que abriera Freddy Fazbear Pizza y estaba feliz de que mis amigos y de que mis nuevos amigos y amiga me lleve bien con ellos,pero era el unico despierto entonces para no despertar a ninguno de los 9 empeze a ordenar,preparar algo que no sea pizza,bueno mejor dicho comprar algo y luego despertar a los demas.

Bueno,espero que no pase nada,volvere en un rato corto.

Sali de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y buscaba un lugar para comprar algo de desayuno,compre dulces caseros y 3 cajas de leche soprole para desayunar y luego volvi a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y empeze a ordenar todo y cuando lo logre ya habian pasado 1 hora y media,¿Que raro? los empleados tubieron que haber llegado,en eso me dirigi a la oficina y encontre algo,TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS ESTABAN DESPEDIDOS!? ahora que hago? tendremos que vernos por nosotros mismos,me fui a cambiar y me di una ducha,donde? en mi casa,si en ese tiempo ya habian pasado 10 minutos,debiamos desayunar en 20 minutos y empezar a abrir Freddy Fazbear Pizza,desperte a todos y en el lugar del show desayunamos los 10 rapidamente,despues ya que somos 10 nos dividimos en 5 grupos de 2 a Pajjsy le toco con Foxy,Melany con Freddy,Yerson con Bonnie,Ivan con Golden y a mi con Chica,con lo de ayer debia intentar no ruborisarme como ayer.

Si,Foxy con Pajjsy contarian las historias de piratas,Melany,Freddy,Bonnie y Yerson estarian cantando en el escenario,Ivan y Golden atendiendo y yo con Chica haciendo las pizzas.

- "Te acuerdas de como hacer pizzas verdad?" - dijo Chica.

- "Si me acuerdo" - le dije a Chica calmadamente.

Ivan y Golden habian abierto las puertas,ya en un instante todos trabajabamos a lo más que podiamos dar.

Despúes de 2 horas,estaba vacio,aunque como en 10 minutos empezarian a llegar los clientes de la hora de almuerzo,todos incluso Golden,Freddy,Bonnie,Chica y Foxy sudaban,guauhhh no me creia esto,ellos sudan? esto no tiene un maldito pero que podia decir,Freddy Fazbear Pizza en un lugar increible y magico lugar de toda gente puede venir increible y magico de los niños a adultos.

- "Todos estan bien?" - dijo Milka viendonos.

- "No fijate,estamos espulsando agua de el frio que tenemos" - dijo Yerson con sarcasmo.

- "Bueno,entonces que hago ya que no puedo hacer nada?" - dijo Milka.

- "Podrias hacer... una limonadas?" - dijo Freddy amablemente.

- "Si Freddy" - dijo Milka hiendo a la cocina a preparar las limonadas.

Despues de las limonadas y de un pesado dia de trabajo,por lo menos trabaje con ella,volvi a mi casa desanimado,queria estar más tiempo alli,pero mañana volvere,eso es bueno,ahora que tengo las llaves,no despertare a nadie.

Fui a la casa de Cristian y tambien estaba Melany mi hermana de 22 años.

- "Hola Jeremi" - dijo Cristian abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- "Hi Cristian,tube un dia muy agotador" - dije hechandome viento con mi mano de ariba hacia abajo.

- "Bueno,tu hermana tambien esta,cormpartiras pieza con ella" - dijo Cristian.

- "Claro" - dije entrando y hiendo hacia donde esta mi hermana Melany para pedirle algo... unos consejos.

- "Melany" - dije llamandola.

- "Que pasa Jeremon" - dijo Melany diciendome como me dice siempre.

- "Jaja,no crees que ya estoy grande para eso?" - dije frunciendo el seño.

- "Bueno,para que me llamabas?" - dijo Melany.

- "Neceisto un consejo" - le dije ruborizandome.

- "Pero de que tomate" - dijo Melany burlandose de mi aspecto.

- "Es que me gusta una... chica" - le dije despacio.

- "Ah.. si como se llama?" - dijo Melany feliz.

- "Se llama Chica" - le dije a Melany.

- "Parece que eres un disco rayado" - dijo Melany.

- "No es que ese es su nombre" - le dije a Melany.

- "Mira,a las chicas,le gustan a algunas alguien sencible y protector con ellas y a otras le gustan la actitud economica de su novio o el fisico" - dijo Melany.

- "Gracias,buenas noches" - le dije a Melany.

- "Buenas noches Jeremito" - dijo Melany durmiendose.

- "Buenas noches "Carmela"" - dije riendome diciendole cuando estaba dormida por completo.

Soñe con algo distinto,todos de los dies tenian pareja,ecepto yo,que significaria eso?

- "Hola,Forever Alone" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Estaras solo por" - dijo Yerson.

- "El resto" - dijo Ivan.

- "De tu" - dijo Melany.

- "Vida" - dijo Foxy.

- "Espera que significa eso?" - dije empezando a llorar por lo cruel que eran conmigo.

- "Saves que si no te vas ahora,te matare sin piedad" - dijo Chica? pero era la unica que estaba sola ademas de mi.

- "No,tu no,ustedes no,por que?" - dije todavia llorando.

De pronto ya estaba despierto nuevamente.

Era de dia nuevamente,ya estaba en camino a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y en donde me encontre a Milka,Yerson,Freddy,Foxy,Chica,Golden y Bonnie.

- "Por que tan temprano?" - dijo Chica sin comprender.

- "Es,que tenia ancias de ya estar aqui" - dijo sonriendo.

- "Bueno si ya estas,ahora que hacemos?" - dijo Golden.

- "Por que no preparamos todo?" - dijo Bonnie,por lo que lo conoci no hablaba muy seguido era extraño verlo comentar o hablar sobre cualquier tema.

- "Bueno" - dije y los demas igualmente dijieron eso y empezamos a ordenar para cuando se abriera por hoy.

Fui a donde la caja regristadora y habian $ 318.00 dolares!? en solo un dia,hibamos bien,parece que volvio la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Bueno este capitulo fue algo corto y como que tubo un poco de relleno pero bueno DOS EPISODIOS SUBIDOS EN UN MISMO DIA!? acaso tengo superpoderes o que? xD ok no bueno bye :D


	7. El cumpleaños de Gala PT 1

Holis :3 estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y intentare hacer lo mismo de ayer ya que tengo el resto del dia libre y eso y es más intentare subir 3 (Me sera casi imposible pero buano) y eso es todo.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Si eso espero aunque ese no sera el unico romance.

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Episodio 7 : El Cumpleaños de Gala pt 1

Ya estaba en Freddy Fazbear Pizza y todos nos pusimos a ordenar todo,para mi el tiempo se me hiba de las manos y tambien mis pensamientos,pero mis pesadillas todavia estaban marcadas en mi cabeza,que significan? seran solo una vision? bueno,eso no lo se,pero lo que importa,es que,mi hermana me conto todo lo que debia saber,pero... que tipo de chica es Chica? (chica,Chica xD) bueno,con el tiempo lo areguare,pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa hasta ahora,solo hay dos cosas que me preocupan,el extraño comportamiento de Pajjsy alegre ya que generalmente ella es emo y que Bonnie sea asi,si lo que Chica me conto es verdad,me dijo que Bonnie era lo contrario pero después de la mordida del 87 el cambio y se volvio antisocial.

Estaba empezando a poner las cosas en las mesas,cubiertos (si algunas personas ocupan por eso los puse aunque nose si hay en pizzerias familiares :/) platos,vasos,servilletas y un salero (?) y obiamente las sillas,cuando me desocupe fui a descanzar ya que estaba un poco acelerado ya habia pasado un tiempo 1 hora,como siempre no hay que confiarse los demas llegarian en una hora y se abriria en dos horas,tenemos tiempo,pero como que me volvio a dar algo y escuche una voz.

- "Hola Jeremi no te vi" - dijo una voz masculina al voltearme me di cuenta que se trataba de Golden.

- "Hola Golden,casi me matas del susto" - dije saltando al verlo y escuchar una voz cuando ya estaba totalmente tranquilo.

- "Bueno,no crees que estas sin hacer nada?" - dijo Golden.

- "Pero si ya hice lo que tenia que hacer" - dije con voz de canzancio.

- "Sabes,ayer dijieron que querian hacer un cumpleaños aqui,como que deberias seguir ordenando no lo crees y poner adornos y esas cosas?" - dijo Golden.

- "Mira,lo que pasa es que yo y los demas tenemos 12 exepto Yerson,Pajjsy,Ivan y Melany ya que ellos tienen 13 y yo 12 yo no deberia tener esto tan dificil,entiendes?" - le dije a Golden todavia cansado.

- "Bueno,pero después vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas ya que no quieres hacerlas ahora,después se te sera más dificil" - dijo Golden hiendose.

Bueno,ahora que lo pienso,es el cumpleaños de un niño o una niña,deberia tener reconsideración.

Fui a hacer todo,cuando llegaron el resto empezamos a hacer todo y dejamos ya listo,todos hariamos,un show? me quede WTF!? nosotros 10 al mismo tiempo en el escenario? bueno lo que espero es que nada salga mal.

De repente escuchaba que Chica me llamaba de la cocina y fui hacia alli.

- "Chica,que pasa?" - le pregunte a Chica tranquilamente.

- "No creas que no tienes que ayudarme en la cocina" - dijo Chica.

- "Pero es un cumpleaños,para que pizza?" - le dije a Chica.

- "Igual haremos,Cupcakes,el pastel y dulces" - dijo Chica sacando un monton de ingredientes y libros de recetas.

Por que hoy?

-Pajjsy-

(Por fin el protagonista no sera Jeremi)

Estaba practicando con todos,unos instrumentos? cada uno tocaria algo,Melany y Freddy harian un dueto WTF!? bueno eso no importa,yo tocaria un bajo,joder,por que eso? Foxy una guitarra al igual que Bonnie,Yerson tocaria un piano WTF!? x 2 bueno nose para que sera pero no me importa,Golden una bateria,como lo envidio,si el es más nuevo que nosotros como toca algo mejor? bueno solo estoy ¬¬ con lo que tocare y Ivan tocara la flauta WTF!? x 3,bueno no importa,cada uno practicando lo que le tocaba y seguia pensando en como tocaria eso y en alguien,si me enamore al llegar aqui y no me creo que me enamore de un animatronic,me enamore de... Foxy,por que me enamore de un zorro? no lo se,pero de seguro hay algo entre Jeremy y Chica ya que se comportan raro y entre Melany y Freddy,ella siempre desde que lo conocio quiere estar con el,pero que me importa? nada bueno,creo que me conviene que me aprenda lo que tengo que tocar con el bajo.

Lo que me impreciona es como es que los demas ya saben que tienen que tocar,la cumpleañera habia llegado (si es una cumpleañera) y estaba feliz al venir aqui,era Gala una compañera de curso,fanatica de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y una loca algunas veces,lo bueno es que se ponia tranquila al solo saber que estaba en su lugar favorito y como es de curiosa se fue a la cocina,la segui y no me creia lo que veia.

- "Gala,no entres ahi" - dije advirtiendole.

- "Espera esa voz" - dijo Gala deteniendose y después saltando hacia a mi "Pajjsy,compañera cuanto tiempo!"

- "Gala,no entres ahi te lo advierto!" - le dije a Gala enojada por lo que habia hecho.

- "Hay,bueno,ese caracter,pero solo vere que es lo que pasa" - dijo Gala entrando.

- "No!" - le dije y al entrar veia algo sorprendente.

A mi y a Gala nos corria baba de la boca al ver todos lo dulces,cupcakes y el pastel de cumpleañera.

- "Ese es mi pastel de cumpleaños!" - dijo Gala pero se dio cuenta de la precencia de Jeremi "Jeremi? que haces en la cocina?"

- "El,nada,solo me ayuda" - dijo Chica sonriendole a Gala y mirando a Jeremi con los ojos cerrados.

- "Gala,sale,estan ocupados preparando las cosas para tu cumpleaños" - le dije sacandola de la cocina.

Estabamos afuera de la cocina y les di 3 advertencias.

- "Mira Gala,para que la pases bien y no mal te dijo que,uno,no vallas a otro lugar que no sea este o la cueva pirata,dos,no seas tan curiosa como un gato y tres,quedate cerca de tus invitados" - le dije enojada.

- "Bueno,capitana aguafiestas,voy a ver a los demas animatronics" - dijo Gala.

Lo bueno es que no pregunto nada de por que nosotros estamos haciendo todo y no estan los empleados normales que son mayores de edad.

- "Pajjsy,por que no hay ningun empleado aqui?" - dijo Gala.

Mi*rd.

Hasta aqui el episodio numero 7 de los 5 Fans y eso bye :D


	8. El cumpleaños de Gala PT 2

Hola aqui estoy con un nuevo episodio de Lo 5 Fans,si muchos caps en pocos dias,soy muy rapido con los dedos a la hora de escribir y eso es todo :3

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Episodio 8 : El Cumpleaños de Gala pt 2

-Pajjsy-

Ya me tenia acorralada Gala al preguntarme eso,que le podria responder... ah ya se :D

- "Que te importa Gala" - le dije de manera tajante.

- "Bueno,voy entonces con los demas animatronics si no te importa,capitana aguafiestas.

Lo bueno es que me libre de ella,no siempre es facil,pero bueno,lo bueno es que nada malo paso,si le hubiera contado,al instante hubiera pedido el empleo.

De pronto veia aproximandose hacia mi a Foxy.

- "Hola marinera! que haces" - dijo Foxy alegremente.

- "Nada,estoy aburrida" - dije con un tono de voz con notable aburrimiento.

- "Bueno,ahora tenemos que hacer el show,Chica y Jeremi traeran la comida para la cumpleañera y los invitados,ven ya empezara" - dijo Foxy corriendo al escenario y tomo mi mano lo que causo que me ruborizara.

-Yerson-

Todos estabamos por comenzar lo que seria el show,nosotros observavamos a Chica y a Jeremi traer la comida para Gala,nuestra ex compañera de curso y sus invitados.

Jeremi y Chica se quedaron viendo lo que hariamos joder! me sentia precionado en ese momento,más de 20 personas viendo lo que hariamos,esto nunca me habia pasado pero bueno el show tiene que continuar.

Empezamos con el show con una canción que no conocia y la letra me sonaba nueva es extraño,suena bien,pero nunca la habia escuchado,ni el ritmo lo escuche.

Después de el show.

Gala y sus invitados seguian disfritando el cumpleaños de Gala y estaba feliz,nosotros agotados nuevamente,la canción duro como 20 minutos,pero lo bueno es que Chica y Jeremi nos tenian cosas hechas que nos dejaron para nosotros,por lo menos se acuerdan deupués de precionarnos.

- "Como les fue?" - dijo Chica mientras se comia una galleta.

- "Como,como? duro 20 minutos eso!?" - dije enojado.

- "Yerson,no hay causar discordia" - dijo Jeremi.

- "Y que quieres que haga? nos costo más que la xux*" -dije enojado todavia.

- "Yerson,tranquilo amigito" - dijo Freddy poniendo la mano en mi hombro.

- "Nada que amigito! me voy de aqui!" - dije hiendome y saliendo de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Estaba totalmetne furioso,de primero,Jeremi no me dijo ni un porfavor para buscarle esa estupida información y de segunda ellos 4 fueron a mi casa y ningun gracias,que les d*n a esos malditos mal agradecidos.

-Jeremi-

Por que Yerson se fue,que le sucedio? nose y eso significa que Milka se tendra que ir,seremos 9,no podemos estar asi,necesitamos a alguien más.

- "Oigan,que haremos se fue Yerson y eso significa que Milka igual solo quedaremos 9" - dije preocupado.

- "Oigan,gracias por la fiest..." - dijo Gala al ver que los animatronics tenian modo libre.

- "USTEDES,SON COMO NOSOTROS!?" - dijo Gala emocionada.

- "Si,somos como personas,solo que diferentes amiguita" - dijo Freddy acariciando la cabeza de Gala.

- "Seño Freddy!" - dijo Gala aventandose igualmente como a Pajjsy solo que a Freddy igual lo tumbo.

- "Gala,recuerda lo que te dije!" - dijo Pajjsy haciendo que Gala se levantara.

- "Lo siento" - dijo Gala.

- "Ah... se me ocurrio algo" - dije proponiendo algo.

- "Que cosa?" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Gala,te gustaria trabajar en Freddy Fazbear Pizza?" - le pregunte a Gala.

- "SIIIIIIIIIII!" - dijo Gala saltando a cada lugar y gritando fe felicidad.

Melany,Ivan y Pajjsy me miraban con cara de estai we*n?

Gala se lanzo hacia a mi agradeciendome sin parar.

- "Gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias!" - dijo Gala sin parar hasta que Ivan me la quito de encima.

- "Bueno,empiezas mañana a las 1 PM hasta las 10 PM ok?" - le dije a Gala dandole el horario.

Gala se fue y los 3 me empezaron ha decir cosas.

- "Eri weo*n!" - dijo Ivan.

- "Que mi*rda te pasa!" - dijo Melany.

- "Esto comprueba que eres un retrasado mental!" - dijo Pajjsy.

Melany,Ivan y Pajjsy se fueron y Milka me hablo.

- "Jeremi,intentare hacer volver a Yerson,te lo prometo" - dijo Milka hiendose a su casa.

Chica,Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie y Golden se despidieron y se fueron a descanzar y yo me dirijia a la casa de Cristian,le conte que es lo que pasaba y el me dijo que me ayudaria en Freddy Fazbear Pizza ya que esa fue mi idea más inepta segun el.

Bueno un capitulo corto no? pero 2 en el mismo dia por consecutivo y eso bye :D


	9. No Fue mi mejor idea

Hi,estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y falta poco para terminar el capitulo 1 y eso comenzemos.

PD:Estaba haciendo la portada del fic en donde aparecen 9 personas entre ellas.

Jeremi,Cristian,Ivan,Gala,Yerson,Pajjsy,Milka,Melany y uno que saldra en el futuro en el fic.

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Episodio 9 : No fue mi mejor idea

Me estaba levantando para ir a Freddy Fazbear Pizza pero esta vez sin comer nada,sali pero Cristian me detubo.

- "No me despertaste :/" - dijo Cristian serio.

- "Sorry,se me olvido" - le dije rascandome la cabeza.

- "Sabes que más se te olvido?" - dijo Cristian.

- "Que cosa?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Estamos a 19 de diciembre el 21 es el camping del colegio, y ademas,el 25 en navidad,dime acaso te olvidaste?" - dijo Cristian.

Estamos a 19!? yo creia que era ya enero,espera... dijo que falta poco para 25 de diciembre,noche buena,me gustaria poder pasarla con mis nuevos amigos, y ... ella,por que nunca puedes parar de pensar en ella? bueno,eso no importa por ahora,necesito regalos.

- "Se me habia olvivdado" - le dije rascandome la cabeza nuevamente.

- "Y el 29 es tu fecha favorita" - dijo Cristian.

- "DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!" - dije a todo pulmon.

- "Exacto" - dijo Cristian.

- "Pero,vamos de una vez" - dije empezando a caminar a Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Los dos estabamos de camino a Freddy Fazbear Pizza en donde entramos y estaban todos,solo que estaba todo ya listo.

- "Hola Jeremi" - dijo Chica saludandome y sonriendo "Quien es el?"

- "Hola Chica,el es Cristian,nos ayudara" - le dije haciendo lo tipico que hacen al presentar a alguien que cierta persona no conoce.

Después de decirle quien era cada uno el se sento y esperaba que pasara algo.

- "Oye Chica,te tengo que decir algo" - le dije nervioso aunque no le contaria cierta cosa.

- "Que pasa?" - dije Chica.

- "Me gustaria que celebraramos noche nueva aqui con ustedes" - dije nervioso y empezando a ruborrizarme,por que ahora!

- "Claro nos encantaria" - dijo Chica sonriendo.

- "Acaso sabes que es noche nueva?" - pregunte confundido.

- "Claro que lo se" - dijo sonriendo.

- "Bueno,que te parece si hacemos,admirador secreto?" - le dije sonriendo.

- "Claro,pero,alguien sabe a quien se lo entrega y al que le entrega le da regalo" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno,entonces por mientras comtare lo de la fiesta" - le dije hiendo a la caja regristadora.

$ 1.000.000!? WTF!? COMO PUEDE HABER TANTO DINERO POR UN MALDITO DIA!? bueno eso significa que podran haber reformas aqui,ya que el no volvera por que sabe que es lo que le conviene.

- "Cuanto hay?" - pregunto Chica acercandose hacia mi y la caja.

- "Mucho.." - dije empezando a ruborizarme por que ella estaba muy cerca mio.

- "QUE!? COMO TANTO!?" - dijo al ver todo el dinero,al parecer,era un cheque.

- "Ni yo me lo creei pero bueno" - le dije tranquilisandola.

- "Bueno,falta poco para abrir apurate2 - dijo Chica dirigiendose a la cocina.

Creo que descubri que chica es ella,pero,ahora que lo pienso... ella conoce la navidad! Si! eso es una gran idea Jeremi!

Me dirigia a la cocina igualmente y Gala llego.

- "Hola Freddy Fazbear Pizza!" - dijo Gala viendo a sus alrededores.

Quien joder dejo la puerta abierta!

- "Jeremi,llege!" - dijo Gala,creo que es ella.

- "Ah,Pajjsy?" - dije sin entender quien me hablaba.

- "No,soy Gala" - dijo Gala entrando a saludarme.

- "Bueno,Gala,lee esto y de ahi empiezas" - le dije pasando un libro en donde estaban escritas todas lar reglas,pero algunas que modifique yo.

Gala se encontraba leyendo y de ahi empeze a ver todo si que estaba en orden,no queriamos que pasara algo.

- "Parece que todo esta bien" - dije mirando mis alrededores pero algo faltaba.

Más bien dicho ciertos amigos o animatronics,Bonnie,Freddy,Golden,ya que encontre a Foxy hablando con Gala para entender que tenia que hacer ya que el libro solo eran las reglas.

Yo estaba recorriendo todo Freddy Fazbear Pizza,hasta que me tope con una habitación bastante peculiar en la que era como una mini oficina y habia un computador,unas hojas,unas sodas y una tableta,espera que es una tableta? bueno rebice esa cosa y era para mirar las camaras,me la lleve conmigo por cualquier cosa y biendo todo Freddy Fazbear Pizza por esa tableta encontre a Golden en los baños,viendose al espejo,wat? a Bonnie estaba en el carto de limpieza arreglando su guitarra que en el show de ayer a el se le rompio y la esta arreglando y a Freddy estaba en el pasillo que hiva a la entrada en donde estaban Foxy y Gala.

Fui a la entrada y empeze a esperar y me di cuenta de que la tableta no tenia vista de lo cocina entonces fui a ver algo con la luz y se obtubo vista de la cocina y audio de todas las camaras.

Después fui a la cocina y fui a ver algo para preparar.

- "Chica,que haces?" - dije mientras la miraba que sacaba una olla.

Al momento me di una cachetada a mi mismo al ver en la posición en la que estaba y sacaba cosas para preparar algo.

- "Voy a dejar las cosas listas en la cocina para preparar" - dijo Chica mientras miraba el lugar donde se guardaba toda la comida "Que buscas?"

- "Bueno,algo para preparar que no sea pizza" - le dije ironicamente.

- "Tienes razón,la pizza me tiene hasta el colmo,pero,igual es deliciosa" - dijo Chica mientras sacaba dulces de ayer.

- "Quieres que comamos eso?" - le dije mirando los dulces.

- "No estan añejos ya que son de ayer y los deje a una temperatura apropiada" - dijo Chica mientras sonreia.

- "Bueno,pero como que nose por que pero,me siento mal" - dije mientras me tocaba el vientre.

- "Eso te pasa por no comer nada ayer en la noche" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno,no lo volvere a no comer una comida ya que no quiero tener este horrible dolor" - dije mientras me tocaba todavia el vientre.

- "Necesitas comer algo" - dijo Chica mientras me daba comida en la boca.

No me gustaba que me hicieran eso,pero ya que era Chica me deje acceder a que me diera comida en la boca.

- "Pareces un niño pequeño" - dijo Chica mientras reia y sonreia.

- "Bueno,es que me gusta que me des comida en la boca" - dije mientras me ruborizaba lo que hizo que me tapara el rostro al momento.

- "Tu siempre eres imcomprendible" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno,soy asi" - dije mientras me hiba de la cocina.

Estaba volviendo a la entrada y Gala estaba haciendo que!?

- "Niñita detente!" - dijo Freddy presiguiendola.

- "Foxy atrapala!" - dijo Freddy mandando a Foxy.

Foxy derribo a Gala y ella estaba llorando.

- "Dejame en paz bestia!" - dijo Gala llorando.

- "QUE CAR*GO PASO AQUI!?" - dije viendo todo para la embarrada.

Hasta aqui el capitulo 9 y eso bye :3

PD:Les gusto la portada? quizas este la misma pero en un rato cambiara o cambio.


	10. Como puedes creer eso

Hola aqui estoy con otro capitulo de Los 5 Fans y eso (que hablo mucho :/)

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Episodio 10 : Como puedes creer eso

- "El y ellos como puedieron matar a alguien?" - dijo Gala llorando.

- "Mira Gala,no son malos,ellos se equibocaron y lo mataron y vez esa persona es Golden y el esta feliz,no esta triste por haber muerto,solo fue una equibocación" - dije calmando a Gala.

- "Como sabes que ellos me contaron eso?" - dijo Gala secandose las lagrimas.

- "Ya he escuchado esa historia y ademas POR QUE HICISTE ESTE DESASTRE!?" - dije mirando todo que estaba o en el piso o destruido.

- "Lo siento... es que creia que ellos dos me matarian" - dijo Gala disculpandose con Freddy y Foxy.

- "No te preocupes marinera no pasa nada" - dijo Foxy.

- "Si amigita,todo esta bien" - dijo Freddy riendose.

- "Bueno,ya que todo esta aclarado te pondras a ordenar todo lo que causaste" - dije seriamente a Gala.

- "Pero yo..." - dijo Gala.

- "Tu lo causaste,tu lo ordenas" - le dije a Gala.

- "Bueno.." - dijo Gala desanimada.

Ella empezo a ver todo lo que habia causado y como me aburri seguia viendo las camaras,al parecer Bonnie le esta ayudando a Gala? que extraño? y eso que Bonnie casi nunca habla y ademas que el es frio con todos.

Golden seguia mirandose al espejo pero como habia audio escuchaba lo que el decia.

- "Me gusta estar aqui... pero... tambien los extraño... quiero estar con ustedes.." - decia Golden tocando el espejo.

Al escuchar eso sabia que Golden extrañaba o a alguien o a su familia... pobre.

Yo ya que no tenia nada que hacer me puse a jugar con la tableta precionando cada casilla,pero después de otra hora Golden seguia ahi,mejor hire a ver que es lo que le pasa.

- "Golden,que te pasa?" - le pregunte amablemente.

- "Es que los extraño a ellos" - dijo Golden que apuntaba a el espejo en donde no se veia nada.

- "No veo nada,pero nos tienes a nosotros" - le dije intentando alegrar el animo.

- "Si,pero no es lo mismo" - dijo Golden "Quiero que me dejen solo..."

- "Bueno..." - dije saliendo de los baños.

Que le pasa? bueno si sigo viendo y escuchando podre saber...

- "No me mires por la tableta" - dijo Golden hacia la camara.

Como supo eso? bueno.. no importa.

2 horitas después (xD)

Ya estaba abierto,todos estabamos haciendo lo usual,lo que no nos costaba tanto ahora.

Golden habia salido del baño,pero estaba con esa agua color cristalina saliendo de sus ojos,todavia no se le pasa.

Después de terminar,Golden queria hablar con alguien,hablo con Ivan,por que ya que con el se llevan de lo mejor.

Antes de irme a casa me despedi pero Golden seguia con ese animo,pobre,como lo podria ayudar? quizas lo conosca de poco como a los demas pero... el perdio todo lo que queria después de ese incidente,solo si pudiera hacerlos salir sin verse raros...

Llege a casa con Cristian pero de pronto se me ocurrio algo,agarre dinero y fui a una tienda de ropa y compre ropa,para que? si por lo menos los hago verce con aparencia humana en ropa quizas como la gente nunca ven a otras personas podrian pasar desapercividos y poder ir a donde quieran.

Después de terminar de buscar ropa para ellos fui a casa y me dormi.

(Casa por que no seria "mi casa" ya que no es sulla :/)

Después de despertarme me di cuenta de que era sabado,otro dia más y seria libre,pero no hay gente en este dia ya que solo se abre de Lunes a Viernes entonces estabamos libres todos pero les dije a Gala,Pajjsy,Ivan y Melany que fueran.

- "Hey,adonde vas tio" - dijo Cristian con toño español (tio pero no es su tio es en españolisimo xD)

- "Voy a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,me acompañas?" - dije saliendo.

Cristian sin pensarlo dos veces salio y hiban a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y cuando llegaron todos ya estaban,yo les conte el plan y cada uno se fue a cambiar,Chica,Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie y Golden,se que es una muy alocada idea pero buano,mi imaginación no tiene limites.

Y hasta aqui el episodio 10 :3 bye.


	11. Un día de descanso

Hi estoy aqui con un nuevo episodio y quizas el ultimo de el capitulo 1 y eso empezemos

pinkierose230502 : No muchos me dicen eso :3 es raro *pokerface*

Geremy (Yo pero timido):Pero yo creia que era el tierno *ojitos*

Jeremi:Callate!

Geremy:Bueno *cara de perrito triste*

Princesa Twilight Saprkle 1 : Hay dos respuestas : Desatre total o Nada total xD

Capitulo 1 : Volviendo a la edad de oro de Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Episodio 11 : Un dia de descanzo

PD:Estoy cabread ya que un compañero de curso vio mis dibujos D: pero bueno que puedo hacer.

Era de noche todavia,estaba a punto de dormirme cuando pense "Como los dejariamos solos por 1 dia? lo bueno es que ese dia cabia en domingo" y en eso me desperte fui a ver mi mascota llamada Timon que es un gato de dos colores,blanco y negro y efectivamente me persiguio,el es como un gato acosador (xD) y se fue a acostar a los pies de mi cama y no me dejaba mover los pies y como no sabia que hacer me dormi y fue rapidamente.

Me desperte pero no era normal,era como otra pesadilla.

Estaba en una oficina y yo podia recorrerla toda,en la que encontre la tableta y podia ver a un tipo que grababa un mensaje en una grabadora.

Se escuchaban ruidos de la puerta como golpes,en la tableta aparecia una bateria y cuando llego a 0 se abrieron las dos puertas que igual estaban cuando fui a ese lugar.

Se escuchaba una canción que si no me olvido la toca Freddy y se llama Toreador March pero a la vez en una puerta se veian dos ojos encenderce y apagarse y después se fue totalmente toda la energia y se veia una forma igual a la de Freddy que atrapo a aquel tipo y se lo llevavan a ese lugar que no me da buena sensación donde van las partes de los animatronics y se observava un traje de Freddy pero en oro y metieron a ese tipo en el traje con las mayores fuerzas posibles y el pobre empezaba a pasarle algo terrible que de daban ganas de vomitar pero no podia hacer nada nisiquiera hablar y cuando lo metieron completamente el se empezo a mover pero con el traje de Freddy pero en oro y no tenia ojos,solo un punto blanco en ambos ojos,después el paro e moverce y se dio media vuelta y me observo y me aterre y despué de eso me desperte.

Salte de mi cama al despertarme que mande a volar a mi gato a la chu*ha y dijo "MIAU!" y callo en 4 patas y yo tenia respiraión acelerada.

- "De nuevo estas pesadillas!? quien era ese ti... el... no... es... el... que... yo pienso... que es?" - dije aterrado.

(Si esto es algo que estoy escribiendo que no se vio el ep anterior)

Me levante a lavarme la cara y después me dirigia a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y en eso me encontre con mi muy buen amigo Cristian.

- "Hey,adonde vas tio?" - dijo Cristian con tono español.

- "Voy a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,me acompañas?" - dije saliendo.

Vi a Cristian y sin pensarlo dos veces me siguio,cuando estabamos en la entrada y abrimos,todos estaban y les conte la idea a todos y ellos escogieron ropa y se fueron a cambiar,quizas sean animatronicos,pero necesitan privacidad.

Me quede con pokerface aburrido sin nada que hacer hasta que vi la tableta y la tomo Cristian y el como es bien perverted vio las camaras en donde estan los demas y después se acerco mi y me mostro una en la que me quede "Que mie*da me estas haciendo ver" decia pero con mi locura al darme cuenta que puso la camara en la que estaba Chica tire la tableta como lo hago que hay algo que ven y no me gusta o es algo privado como mi diario o me muestran cosas que m gustan y a la vez no.

Se que el tiene 14 pero no es para hacer eso, y acaso el sabe que ella me gusta?

Damm (xD) como me puede hacer eso? y a mi edad? acaso el no sabe que tengo "infancia" ?

Ahora ya la perdi,por que eso no es nada sano lo que acaba de hacer,es para enfermisos,pero igualmente es mi amigo.

Ya todos habian salido pero ahora que lo pienso,que podremos hacer? no lo se,pero ahi se me ocurrira algo.

El primero en salir fue Golden,el se veia con ropa casual al salir,un bluyean y una polera corta,como le pudo quedar bien? no lo se,pero bueno,el fue a la habitación de ayer y saco algo pero yo lo segui para ver que es lo que le pasaba ya que se estaba comportando raro.

Llege y estaba checeando una mochila y de pronto saco una billetera.

- "Con esto sabran quien soy" - dijo Golden pero dandose media vuelta le hable.

- "Quienes?" - le pregunte calmadamente.

- "Tu sabes que se siente perder a alguien?" - dijo Golden.

- "Ya se que quieres ver a tu familia,pero,quizas no sepan que eres tu el de antes" - le dije calmadamente.

- "Como lo sabes?" - dijo Golden asombrado.

- "Es que por algo que vi lo supe,tenemos una extraña coneción" - le dije.

- "Como que extraña?" - dijo Golden sin comprender.

- "Tu me pediste ayuda para ayudarte y era tu unica opción,ahora que tube una pesadilla contigo que era que en la que te ponian el traje de Freddy dorado" - le dije.

- "Que como? no tiene sentido" - dijo Golden.

- "Bueno,después iremos a verlos,por lo menos sabes quienes son?" - le pregunte.

- "Si,pero hace 13 años no los veo" - dijo Golden.

- "Tienes un gusto de ropa muy parecido a mi hermano mayor,Nicolas" - le dije.

- "Que coincidencia,ese es mi nombre real" - dijo Golden.

- "Bueno,por que no vamos con los demas?" - dije saliendo de la habitación.

- "Bueno,ya tienen que estar listos" - dijo Golden.

Nos fuimos con los demas,Foxy se vistio bien cool por asi decirlo,Freddy con un smokin lel,Bonnie gotico WTF? y Chica de una forma muy atrayente... que mie*da acabo de pensar?

Salimos y casi todos hablaban de como se veian los demas,yo solo me acerque a Chica,mi plan funciono,a nadie les importa que unos animatronics furrys esten por la calle caminando con ropa humana,la sociedad de hoy... por dios.

- "Oigan,que les parece si vamos a visitar a mis padres?" - dijo Golden.

- "Claro" - dijimos todos.

Estubimos caminando y nos detubimos en un lugar ultra familiar.

- "Aqui es" - dijo Golden.

Me acerque a Golden.

- "Seguro que vives aqui? por que esta es mi casa" - le dije a Golden.

- "De que hablas? yo vivo aqui" - dijo Golden.

- "Jeremi" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Que?" - dije mirando a Pajjsy.

- "Golden,tu nombre real no es Nicolas verdad? y te fuiste de aqui hace 13 años?" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Si,por?" - dijo Golden.

Empeze a llorar por lo que respondio,por que la persona que estaba dentro de ese traje de Freddy doraro,al que llamo Golden es más que un amigo,el es mi...

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio,estubo bueno? haganmelo saber con un review y eso bye :D


	12. Nunca creí que te conociera

Hi estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo de Los 5 Fans y por fin termino el capitulo 1 ahora empieza el dos *musica super epica de fondo* y con ustedes el capitulo dos xD

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : La idea de Bonnie fue de ultimo momento y estoy haciendo una mejor portada de el fic que es en la que salen solo los 5 personajes que aparecen al principio,pero no todos son fans,la historia se llama asi pero no los que aparecen al principio lo son. PD:La idea de Bonnie se me ocurrio al estar con mi amiga emo nivel dios,Pajjsy,es super emo.

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 12 : Nunca crei que te conociera

Estaba llorando al saber que Golden era... mi hermani mayor,Nicolas,lo perdi,nunca lo conoci,pero tubimos una coneción que nos hacia inseparables sin vernos o hablarnos,hace justo un dia antes de ir por segunda vez a Freddy Fazbear Pizza no sabiamos de el,solo sabiamos que estaba aqui por un empleo,lo hibamos a visitar,mis padres fueron a su hogar en otro pais para ver si habia vuelto,pero el o esta alla,el esta aqui conmigo,desde 3 dias estube con el y no supe quien era el,como no lo supe? su disfraz de animal furry robotico ocultaba lo que el era,pero igualmente,tubimos siempre esa coneción.

Después de estar un rato llorando en el piso y refelcionando de que el era mejor dicho,es mi hermano,que nunca conoci afuera de ese traje metalico de oso de oro.

- "Jeremi? Jeremi? Jeremi!" - decia una voz masculina.

Me desperte de mis refleciones y ahi estaba mi hermano "perdido" por asi decirlo.

- "Estas bien?" - dijo Golden.

- "Si... estoy bien" - dije limipandome las lagrimas.

- "Creo que un abrazo les ayudara" - dijo Melany.

Sin pensarlo abraze a mi hermano a más no poder,quizas tenga todo ese metal,aparencia distinta,pero su alma,caracterizisticas y aura sigue siendo de el.

Dolia el abrazo ya que el ahora es un animatronic y de oso,pero el dolor lo olvidaba,queria y aprobechaba ese momento que nunca tube en toda mi vida.

Después de 5 minutos me rompimos el abrazo y empeze a hablar.

- "Por lo menos te conoci en mi vida,quizas no comi humano,pero me conformo con esto" - dije dejando salir esa agua cristalina librementes alrededor de mis ojos.

- "Tranquilisate,aqui estoy hermanito" - dijo Golden tranquilizandome y acariciando mi cabeza.

Empeze a reirme y vi como todos me miraban,todos me miraban felices y mi hermano Nicolas o Golden estaba llorando pero de felicidad y después me dijo.

- "Después vemos eso,pero,ahora salimos para no aburrirnos sin hacer nada" - dijo Golden.

- "Claro,Nicolas? Golden? o hermano" - dije.

- "Dime como quieras" - dijo mi hermano.

- "Ya me acostumbre a decirte Golden,mejor ese" - le dije.

- "Bueno,ahora,adonde vamos?" - dijo Golden.

- "Eh... donde quieren ir?" - dijo Freddy.

- "Que les parece... a comer?" - dijo Melany "Ya que no hemos comido nada?"

Todos quizimos esa idea ya que estabamos hambrientos.

Llegamos a comer y denuevo no teniamos ni la más remota idea que hacer hasta que a las chicas,exeptuando a Pajjsy digirieron que querian ir a el mall,como no teniamos mejor idea tubimos que ir,hola mi nemesis (xD).

- "Chicas,por que nos hacen sufrir!" - dijo Foxy y yo a la vez.

- "No es para tanto o que no? Melany,Chica?" - dijo Gala.

- "Si,como puede no gustarles las compras?" - dijo Chica.

- "Mujeres,hombres,aqui la diferencia" - dije ironicamente "Los gustos de cada uno son distintos,que hasta a Pajjsy no le gustan las compras"

- "Bueno,pero,y si se quedan callados por 1 hora y de ahi vamos a donde quieran?" - dijo Melany.

- "Apuesta aceptada,ya la tenemos en la bolsa" - dijo Foxy.

- "Claro,lo haran,tienen una paciencia" - dijo Chica.

- "Claro que no,tenemos mucha pasiencia solo que habeses no" - dije respondiendole.

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Chica entrando a otra tienda,CUANDO TERMINARA ESTA PESADILLA!?

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio un poco nostalgico y comico y eso bye :3


	13. Una apuesta

Hi estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans (creo que deberia decir otra cosa embes de eso :/) bueno voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Quieren que haga los episodios cortos,pero seguido? o ¿Que sean largos pero menos seguidos? esa es mi pregunta bueno empezemos.

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 1 3 : Una apuesta

Estabamos en el centro comercial CUANTO ODIO ESTO! y pasaba el tiempo ,más y más,esto acaso dudara por una eternidad? por que a mi? esto es aburridoooooo no podemos hacer algo más? joder,el tiempo,pasa y pasa,para que llegue el momento de hacerle mil preguntas a mi hermano,y ademas para hacer otra cosa,ya que ese momento sera dado cuando volvamos.

50 Minutos después

QUIERO SUCIDIDIARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! por que nos hacen sufrir? ... ahora que lo pienso... como que podria.. dormir sin que se den cuenta :3 eso me gustaria,pero en lo que pase el tiempo,ellas se daran cuenta y jodere todo el tiempo de espera.

10 Minutos después.

JODERRR! POR QUE NO TERMINAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!? SI YA PASO LA HORA COMPLETA!

Escuche la voz de Ivan que me hablaba.

- "Por que mie*da te pegas con la murralla?" - dijo Ivan.

Al escuchar eso pare y me di cuenta que efectivamente yo estaba haciendo eso.

- "Por lo menos paraste,ya que si te hubieran visto... yo y los demas de seguro te hubieramos sacado la chu*ha" - dijo Ivan.

- "Bueno,por lo menos pare" - dije rascandome la cabeza nerviosamente y me di cuenta que tenia un gran dolor y me puse de la forma más rara posible.

- "AHHHH! DUELE!" - dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza mientras gritaba dnado vueltas en circulos en el piso o como una pataleta.

- "*facepalm* Por que algunas veces te comportas mejor que todos y algunas veces como un infante?" - dijo Ivan.

- "No lo se... quizas mis trastornos de personalidad?" - le dije a Ivan.

- "Quizas... pero bueno... eso no importa,ahora vamos a poder ir donde nos de la regalada gana" - dijo Ivan felismente.

- "Bueno... pero... donde estan las chicas?" - dije mirando para todos lados.

- "Ahi,adentro de ese lugar" - dijo Ivan apuntando una tienda.

Acaso no saben que el dinero no solo es para gastarselo en lujos? tambien es para Freddy Fazbear Pizza y eso es poco nomas para la mantención.

Unos minutos después.

Las Chicas,Melany,Gala y Chica ya habian salido y después hiban a otra hasta que les mostre el reloj y como no hicimos nada de esas cosas podriamos escoger donde ir.

- "Bueno,a donde quieren ir?" - dijo Melany.

- "Que les parece... alguna idea?" - dijo Golden.

- "Conocen los juegos de video?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Que es eso?" -dije sin comprender.

- "Mira,hiremos a comprar unos y unas consolas,después nosotros nos juntamos en mi casa y las chicas donde sea,les parece la idea?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Claro" - dijimos todos a la vez.

Después de ir a comprar lo que dijo Ivan fuimos a su casa y Ivan,Freddy y Cristian estaban jugando pokemon,Foxy,Golden y yo estabamos jugando Dragon ball.

(Pokemon si no lo conocen es un antiguo y actual anime muy famoso que va de como animalitos pero con poderes y Dragon Ball va de la historia de Goku cuando era pequeño,no es Dragon Ball Z es el primer Dragon Ball)

Todos estaban felices pero yo no,como les diria a mis padres que mi hermano mayor esta vivo pero no como el lo era antes,ahora es un oso de metal dorado y con forma de persona a la vez o furry (Si no saben que es lo que significa busquen su significado) y como les hare creer que el es Nicolas,como? yo quiero que vivamos como hermanos,en el mismo hogar.

De repente sentia como que alguien me tocaba mientras estaba en pocición fetal.

- "Hermanito,estas bien?" - dijo Golden.

- "No,no,no lo estoy" - le dije secandome las lagrimas.

- "Que te pasa? alguien te hizo algo?" - dijo agachandose.

- "Es,que,quiero que vivas con mis padres,mi hermana y conmigo,hermano,no quiero no verte ahora que te conoci" - le dije a Golden retomando mi llanto y lagrimas.

- "De ahi encontraremos una forma,por que no ahora vamos a jugar?" - dijo levantandome.

- "Bueno,pero,mañana tengo paseo de fin de año,no hire a Freddy Fazbear Pizza" - dije apenado.

- "Eso no importa" - dijo Golden "Obiamente mereces ir ya que eso no pasa todos los dias"

- "Bueno,saben,los trajes no se electrocutan con el agua?" - le pregunte.

- "Si tomamos agua,jugo,bebidas y demas cosas liquidas,como crees que no puede con el contacto?" - dijo Golden ironicamente.

- "Ah... es que se me ocurrio una idea" - le dije a Golden susurrando.

- "Cual es tu idea?" - dijo Golden.

- "Que los llevemos a el camping y que hagan un espectaculo y entonces podran meterce al agua y acompañarnos" - le dije.

- "Bueno es una buena idea" - dijo Golden "Pero como sabes que servira?"

- "Solo,confia en mi" - le dije hiendome donde estaban los demas y poder dencanzar.

Hasta aqui el episodio y eso ahora los intentare hacer un poquito más largo y si lo quieren más aun quizas sera solo uno por dia y eso bye :D


	14. El Camping PT 1

Hi.. si ya por fin consegui FNAF 2! y voy recien en la noche 1 por que a cada rato me estan pidiendo "La mochila!" o "No hiciste las cosas!" entonces prefiero que sea más tarde para poder jugarlo y en el tiempo que tengo para poder jugar siempre me trolea Toy Chica y Toy Freddy,Bon Bon es la unica que se ha portado bien conmigo y NO HAY PUERTASS! D: por que! ya me les habia acostumbrado y habia creado una tecnica que con esa tecnica haia llegado a la noche 4 y casi a la noche 5 pero bueno,deseenme suerte y que no tenga pesadilllas con el nuevo Golden ya que se ve aterrador para mi,pero bueno,aqui el espisodio 14.

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 14 : El camping PT 1

Estaba despertandome y fui a la casa de Cristian con el para ordenar las cosas que llevariamos y sacamos,bloqueador solar,chalas,toallas,ropa de cambio,para bañarse y camara fotografica para sacar fotos,lleve mi cuaderno de dibujar por cualquier cosa y fui a la casa de Ivan en donde todavia estaban Foxy,Golden,Freddy y Bonnie (Se me olvido nombrarlo en el ep de hoy anterior *pokerface*) y les conte la idea a los demas,en la que se los conte y se pusieron pensativos y aceptaron después de un rato,el bus que nos pasaba a buscar habia llegado y nos fuimos,no habia nadie de mi curso en el bus que no fuera Cristian,Pajjsy,Ivan o Yerson,ya que Melany no esta en mi mismo colegio,pero igual hiba a ese camping,las chicas igual estaban Gala y Chica,a Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie y Golden los dejaron pasar,pero tubieron que pagar y después estabamos en camino a el camping.

Hora 10:00 AM

El camino hacia alli todavia estaba en progreso,faltaba más tiempo,20 minutos para poder llegar,estaba sentado a lado de Chica,me sentia incomodo, y a la vez ruborizado,no decia nada,solo ya queria estar alli, y ellos tambien se bañarian,no tiene sentido pero bueno, inclusive se cambiarian para entrar a la piscina,suena raro,pero ya faltaba menos tiempo para llegar.

Hora 10:16 AM

Pasaron 16 minutos desde que emprendimos el viaje a el camping,mis compañeros seguiran siendo los mismos patanes? no tengo ni idea,pero bueno,el tiempo lo dira.

Sali de mi lugar y fui a donde estaba Ivan ya que se ubicaba más cerca y le pregunte si habia desayuno alli.

- "Ivan,alli van a dar desayuno?" - le pregunte susurrando.

- "Claro,todos los años es asi" - dijo Ivan

Volvi a mi lugar y esperaba que el tiempo pasara mirando el paisaje.

Hora 10:30 AM

El bus se detubo y nos bajamos,nos dieron una habitación? nos dijieron que seria por 3 dias esto entonces a mi me toco un cuarto con Carlos mi compañero de curso que es muy infantil,Gala,Foxy y Rafael la peor persona que puedes conocer.

Deje mis cosas y sali de la habitación en donde estaba mi profesora de 7to grado quien nos dijo que fueramos a desayunar ya que habrian unos 3 dias de gran sastifación y felicidad,claro que si,no lo creo pero bueno que puedo hacer.

Hora 11:21 AM,Dia 1

Ya estaba terminando el desayuno,casi nadie lo habia terminado y eso que hay,un zumo de naranja,queso fundido o caliente y galletas,estaba lico (kawaii :3) y después de eso me di cuenta de que tenia pillama puesto... como no me di cuenta de que no me cambie? bueno... eso no importa ahora,ahora sin más,me tengo que ir a cambiar.

Ya me estaba cambiando de ropa y todo y me di cuenta de que el escalofrio no lo habia sentido desde hace 2 dias,eso es bueno,pero que no lo sienta tambien no me da buen precentimiento.

Hora 11:53 AM,Dia 1

Ya todos terminaron de tomar desayuno,leeeeennnnnntttttoooooosssss,como pueden ser tan tortuga,bueno,una hora y podre meterme a la piscina YAY!

Hora 12:21 PM,Dia 1

Ya todos se estaban alistando para bañarse pero en eso el niño más irritante del mundo,Carlos,se me acerco a hablar.

- "Hola,Jeremi,entraras a bañarte,yo si,no puedo esperar,creo que va a ser divertido,no es emocio..." - dijo Carlos pero al hablar a la velocidad de Pinkie Pie le pegue en la cara para ponerme en paz.

Hora 12:41 PM,Dia 1

Ya entramos,me quede solo nadando ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer,entonces me sali y me puse a leer un libro,que? en vacaciones hasta cuando es domingo o fin de semana leo.

El libro que estaba leyendo se titula "Los Juegos Del Hambre" y es un libro de acción y aventura,aunque igual me gustan los de romance,pero... mi hermana los compra por mi para no pasar por el ridiculo.

Un rato más tarde.

Me habia despertado,espera,no que ya me habia despertado? que raro... solo de dormi un pequeño rato ya que me doy cuenta de que estoy en el camping.

Rebice el reloj para saber que hora era.

2:31 PM

Deberia estar almorzando,como no puse despertador por si acaso? bueno,creo que tengo que ir a almorzar.

En el comedor.

Estaban todos,inclusibe Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie,Chica y Golden estaban haciendo lo que tenian que hacer y me reia de lo que decian ya que nose pero como que mi infantilidad habia vuelto y cuando soy infantil significa Jeremy no Jeremi.

Seguia viendo alegremente el show de los 5 y fui a escoger que comer y lo que escogi fueron fideos al pesto,estaban deliciosos,me gustaron,pero seguia poniendole atención al show,como que cuando soy Jeremy no siento el romance y esas cosas es como si tubiera devuelta 6 años ,todo para mi era felicidad,aunque no me gustaba ser Jeremy,una vez a las mil me ponia asi.

Después de comer fui a donde habian juegos y yo y Jeremy discutiamos mentalmente.

Jeremy : Juegos!

Jeremi : Tienes 12 malditos años,ten un maldito sentido comun! te comportas como si tubieras 6 años.

Jeremy : Eso no me importa.

Al saber que no lo controlaba me hize que me caiera ya que un golpe para ese es facil librarme de el pero Jonathan,Jose o Jo cuesta librarme de ellos Jonathan es el mentiroso y aprobechador,Jose es el tsundre,Jo es el maniatico y loco,Jeremy es el infantil,Geremy es el timido y Jeremi soy el yo normal.

El tiempo pasaba,no hacia nada que no me divirtiera,y eso que son unas vacaciones pero no me hacen feliz.

Me levante al estar como 2 minutos en el piso y eran las 3:47 PM.

Tengo que aprobechar el tiempo!

No sabia que hacer,el tiempo,todo hiva en contra mia,menos una cosa... que es que no sea yo y lo disfrute de otra manera... no mejor no... la ultima vez que lo hice,quede en el hospital grave,necesito controlarme.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio 14 y eso bye.

PD:Van a ser como 5 episodios de camping,creo...


	15. El Camping PT 2

Hi,entiendieron eso? BB,ok no,ni si quiera Jo me entendio,pero bueno,aqui estoy con el episodio 15 de Los 5 Fans y eso empezemos.

PD:Freddy no me deja pasarme la noche 1 ya que cuando aparece esta cerca mio y tengo que revisar la caja musical y cuando estaba aun más cerca dije "FREDDY!" y sace a mi celular a volar y se cerro el juego *pokerface* y Chica me mira como si fuera una acosadora y Bon Bon me molesta a cada rato en las ventilaciones y nose como espantarlos ya que me pongo la mascara por como 15 segundos y no se van :/.

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 15 : El camping PT 2

3:48 PM,Dia 1

Ya estaba aburrido totalmente,hasta que me acorde de lo agilao que soy y me di cuenta de que es domingo,mañana es lunes,Freddy Fazbear Pizza abre mañana a las 11:00 AM y TODOS NO ESTAREMOS ALLI EN ESE INSTANTE YA QUE EL BUS VUELVE EN 3 DIAS! QUE PODREMOS HACER!?

Fui a buscar a todos pero Carlos seguia molestandome.

- "Jeremi,a donde vas,puedo seguirte? que haces?" - dijo Carlos.

Lo unico que hice fue tomar una hoja para amordasar a Carlos para que se callara,por su culpa ya me habia cabredo,ya soy Jose,joder.

Estaba mejor,más tranquilo al no sentir su voz molestarme y era como no sentir su presencia,estaba más tranquilo.

Después de volver a la normalidad estaba pensando "Como se dejo Jose que volviera al control?" bueno eso no importa ahora fui a por los demas.

4:02 PM,Dia 1

Ya habia encontrado a Ivan y Bonnie,faltaban,Chica,Foxy,Freddy,Melany,Pajjsy,Golden,Cristian y Gala,pero de pronto me acorde de que Yerson esta aqui entonces,fui a por el igualmente.

4:06 PM,Dia 1

Ya habia topado con Yerson y intente hacerlo entrar en razón para que volviera pero me estaba costando hacerlo entrar en razón entonces le conte lo que hice y que el es necesario para nosotros.

- "Mira,Yerson,amigo,te necesitamos,eres importante,mientras más,mejos, y ademas no nos ha hido mal,2 dias sin ti y estamos bien y necesitariamos que alguien controle a ya sabes quien" - le dije a Yerson.

- "A quien?" - dijo Yerson.

- "A dos" - dijo Foxy.

- "Quienes?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Gala y ademas Bonnie por que se esta portando raro,sigue igual,no ha cambiado nada" - dijo Foxy.

- "Estan seguros? les soy importante,que yo sepa no me agradeciste nunca" - dijo Yerson.

- "Eso no importa,te necesitamos!" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Bueno,pero con una condición" - dijo Yerson.

- "Cual?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Que yo cambie de puesto a uno más tranquilo" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno,como Ivan no hace casi nada y siempre se queda sin hacer nada,estaras en su lugar" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Que?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Tu no has hecho casi nada,ahora tu haras lo que hacia Yerson" - le dije a Ivan seriamente.

- "You are fuc*ing agarrandome para el w*beo?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Nope,te lo dijo en serio" - le dije a Ivan.

- "Fu*k" - dijo Ivan.

- "Bueno,ahora tu aceptas?" - ñe pregunte a Yerson.

- "Bueno" - dijo Yerson victoriozamente.

Ivan se quedo con la cabeza abajo diciendo a cada momento "Fu*k" y seguia y más aun y después fuimos a por los demas.

4:32 PM,Dia 1

Encontramos a todos y les hice que me siguieran para contarle como hariamos cierta cosa que se nos olvido.

4:36 PM,Dia 1

Ya los habia llevado a un lugar indicado y les conte lo que pasaba.

- "Miren,lo que pasa es que,el bus volvera en 2 dias más,y mañana tiene que abrir Freddy Fazbear Pizza y lo que digo es qu..." - dije al ver que Carlos nos estaba mirando.

- "Wat?" - dijo Carlos sacandose la hoja de la boca y escuchando de lo que hablabamos.

- "Joderrrr" - dijo Ivan.

- "Ya valimos v*rga" - dijo Cristian.

- "Carlos,lo que escuchaste no es cierto" - le dije a Carlos.

- "Esto no tiene sentido,como? esto no es real!" - decia Carlos.

De pronto veia como Carlos se caia y era Foxy que habia hecho que Carlos estubiera noqueado.

- "Foxy... explicame por que hacia falta hacer eso?" - le dije a Foxy levantando una ceja.

- "No sabian nada mejor que hacer que decir disparates,dime tu,para que servia eso?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Bueno,eso no importa ahora,ahora tenemos que averiguar que hacer con Carlos" - dije.

- "Mejor dinos lo que tenias que decirnos Jeremi" - dijo Freddy.

- "Bueno,si en 2 dias volvera la salida de aqui y mañana se abre Freddy Fazbear Pizza y no esta abierto por 2 dias podrian poner una demanda por incumplir el horario y ademas si eso pasa nose que podrian hacer con ustedes" - dije señalando a Freddy,Foxy,Chica,Bonnie y Golden.

- "Entonces,QUE VAMOS A HACER!?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Es que ese es el problema,tendremos que escabullirnos para poder salir,en la noche ns hiremos ok?" - dije diciendole a todos.

- "Ok" - dijieron todos.

Hora ?,Dia 1

Ya era el momento de irnos a dormir pero pusimos el plan en marcha.

Cristian,Gala,Foxy,Freddy,Golden,Yerson,Pajjsy,Milka igual iva ya que igual estaba,Ivan,Chica,Bonnie,Melany y yo estabamos por salir y cuando salimos tubimos que hacer el menor silencio posible.

Ya Freddy,Yerson,Gala,Chica,Golden,Milka y yo habiamos cruzado hasta que..

- "Como se estan hiendo,eso no es correcto" - dijo una voz conocida,agudice mi vista para ver de quien se trataba y era Carlos,joder,nos hechara al agua.

Carlos estaba llamando a las personas que organizaron esto del colegio y salimos los que habiamos pasado y huimos,dejamos a los demas,como pudimos hacer eso? pero hacer eso era lo unico que podiamos hacer.

Después de un largo camino de 2 horas llegamos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,con suerte tenia las llaves abrimos y todos se pusieron a discutir,como podriamos manejar esto de 7?

- "Callense! asi no llegaremos a ningun lado! tenemos el trabajo más pesado,pero,eso no nos hara que halla discordia entre nosotros,somos un equipo,dividido en la mitad,no todos salimos,pero,igualmente tenemos que mantener esto en pie! escuchen,esto esta en control,solo que ustedes no cooperan" - dije enojado.

- "Entonces que hacemos?" - dijo Foxy poniendose en frente mio.

- "Lo que podemos hacer es,cooperar para que esto sea más facil,miren,los que me apoyan pongan carga" - dije extendiendo mi mano para esperar que los demas pusieran.

Primero se acerco Chica mirandome felizmente,después Yerson,después Freddy,Milka,Gala y al final vino Foxy,mi hermano solo hacia de ariba hacia abajo su cabeza afirmando que estaba de acuerdo.

- "Bueno,ahora como somo cosas que hacer,necesito a los mejores de cada cosa en lo que hacen mejor" - dije firmemente.

- "Bueno,Milka tu y tu hermano se encargaran de las ordenes y la caja administradora,Chica ya que es más rapida que yo estaras entregando las ordenes,Freddy,Golden,Gala y Foxy estaran en el escenario haciendo el show y yo estare en la cocina ya?" - dije.

- "Bueno" - dijieron todos.

- "Bueno,ya que somos menos,empezaremos a ordenar y esas cosas a las 9:30 AM y los quiero despiertos" - dije mandandolos a dormir.

Todos fueron a dormir pero en otro lugar.

-Pajjsy-

Después de eso no nos regañaron o eso solo nos mandaron a descanzar eso es bueno,pero,los demas estaran en Freddy Fazbear Pizza o les paso algo? no tengo ni idea,mañana,Carlos las pagara y ellos hicieron bien en irse por que si hubieran intentado regresar a por nosotros Freddy Fazbear Pizza cuando llegaramos estaria cerrado por la eternidad,por lo menos eso no pasara,pero como podran ingeniarcelas para que todo salga bien? no lo se,espero que no pase nada malo.

Después de dormir ya nos habiamos despertado y se repitio el desayuno de ayer,solo que fue más temprano y hubo más ya que no hubo once o cena,lo bueno es que sabia bien y con los demas nos reunimos a hablar de que estarian haciendo,definitivamente todos aceptaron y fuimos a el mismo lugar que ayer solo que esta vez le pusimos seguro a la puerta para que nadie podiera entrar.

- "Creen que estan bien?" - dijo Melany.

- "Melany,eso nadie lo tiene seguro" - dijo Ivan.

- "Pero creen?" - dijo ella poniendose a llorar ligeramente.

- "Melany,calmate,de seguro estaran bien" - dije seguramente.

- "Por que lo dices?" - dijo Melany.

- "Tengo un walkie talkie que puse uno en la mochila de Yerson y servira para comunicarnos" - dije mostrandole el walkie talkie.

- "Encerio? hazlo funcionar!" - dijo Melany.

- "Hola,Yerson estas?" - dije hablando por el walkie talkie.

Después de como 10 intentos constento Yerson.

- "Pajjsy? eres tu?" - dijo Yerson por walkie talkie.

- "Si,estan en Fredy Fazbear Pizza?" - le pregunte.

- "Si,nos les digieron nada? regañiaron?" - dijo Yerson por el walkie talkie.

- "No nos paso nada,pero,entonces nos comunicaremos por aqui ya?" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Bueno,pero ya hay clientes,en un rato más nos comunicamos" - dijo Yerson por walkie talkie y paro de hablar.

- "Como estan!?" - dijo Melany.

- "Bien,llegaron,ya abrieron,en un rato más se comunicaran con nosotros" - le dije a Melany.

- "Bueno,entonces tendremos que esperar como 2 horas" - dijo Melany.

- "Entonces vengan en 2 horas aqui,ya?" - les dije a todos.

Todos dijieron que si,ahora solo habria que esperar.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo,ahora como ven aprendi con el tiempo y podre hacer capitulos más largos y quizas todavia 2 en el mismo dia y eso bye :D


	16. Separados PT 1

Hi estoy aqui con otro episodio de los 5 Fans pero decidi en no hacer ma´s el camping ya que se me ocurrio otro nombre de ep y eso empezemos.

PD:(23/11/2014)Dammmm! Freddy sigue troleandome mejor cuando este con Yerson,Pajjsy y Ivan lo juego.

PD2: (25/11/2014) Casi me pase la noche 5 D: llege a la primera vez que la intente a las 4 PM a la segunda 2 PM y a la tercera 5 PM! Mori por Old Bonnie,Old Chica y la ultima por Mangle a el Yerson y a mi nos odia Mangle Por que? no lo se,pero me llevo bien con Freddy y me refiero a ambos y con Foxy *le da un brohoof a Foxy*.

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 16 : Separados PT 1

-Jeremi-

Ya habiamos habierto,lo bueno es que ya teniamos algo más es experencia de cuando empezamos a manejar Freddy Fazbear Pizza pero lo malo es que no estabamos todos juntos nosotros estabamos separados,se que lo podremos lograr,pero,lo que me pregunto es,¿Como estan los demas? y ¿Que le haran a Carlos? por que no hacer nada no me lo creo.

Ya estabamos bien por ahora,al paso de el tiempo la cosa se complicaba,no nos era facil ahora 1 hora facil,1 hora normal y 1 hora harcode y el resto no me quiero imaginarmelo,las ordenes van y vienen,no teniamos tiempo de dezcanzo,espero que esto salga bien.

-Pajjsy-

Después de las dos horas no llegaba la llamada pero después de 3 minutos sonaba el walkie talkie.

- "Pajjsy? estas?" - decia el walkie talkie que me di cuenta de que era Chica.

- "Chica? pero no que Yerson me hiba a llamar?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Es que el esta en mi lugar,estoy exsausta,hasta estoy sudando,no tengo ni idea por que sudo,pero bueno,esto... no... va... bien... ya estamos fatales,no creo que logremos hasta las 2 PM" - dijo Chica acelerada.

- "Tranquilizate,bueno,entonces a las 2 PM nos comunicaremos,ya?" - le dije a Chica.

- "Claro,hasta luego" - dijo Chica terminando la charla por walkie talkie.

Yo por lo que pasaba queria hacer sufrir a Carlos por lo que nos hizo,el es muy infantil,y ahora aguafiestas? que se joda ese maldito.

- "Como estan?" - pregunto Melany.

- "Bien,pero que les parece una venganza por el que nos hizo esto?" - les pregunte.

Todos accedieron a hacer eso y fuimos a por nuestra victima.

Se encontraba en la piscina pero Bonnie quizo sacarlo y nosotros hariamos lo siguiente ya que Golden,Freddy,Foxy,Chica y el son muy sigilosos por alguna razón.

Bonnie lo saco mientras nadie miraba y igualmente como Jeremi lo hacia lo amordaso y lo trago donde nosotros,no le esperaba nada bueno a el.

- "Carlos,lo que hiciste ayer,lo pagaras" - dije enojada.

- "Pero... ustedes no tenian razón para poder salir" - dijo Carlos "O necesitaban hacer algo?"

- "No es de tu incumnencia" - le dije a Carlos "Te quedaras aqui por el resto del dia"

Dejamos a Carlos todavia armordazado y encerrado con llave en donde nos habiamos comunicados con los demas.

- "Bueno,creo que no merece algo más,ya que nose que haremos con el,mañana estara libre" - dije contandoles a todos.

-Jeremi-

Ya habia pasado el rato,teniamos momentos cortos para poder descanzar,en eso pusimos un ventilador para ventilarnos ya que estabamos sudando como si estubieramos bañando con el sudor.

- "H... creen que... daremos el resto... del dia?" - dijo Gala.

- "Gala? acaso eres tu? y estas cansada? este si es el fin del mundo" - dije riendome un poco.

- "Acaso no sabes que estubimos sin parar y ademas esta la ola de calor?" - dijo Gala levantando una seja.

- "Bueno.. pero algo estas cambiando de cuando empezaste a venir" - le dije a Gala.

- "Y eso tiene algo de malo?" - dijo Gala.

- "Claro que no,es bueno,pero no creen que mejor aprobechamos el tiempo?" - dije.

Todos asintieron la cabeza y incluso Milka como la otra vez hiso limonada... pero... de donde saco limones?

- "Milka,esta delicioso,pero... de donde sacaste limones?" - pregunte sin comprender.

- "Lo que pasa es que siempre que hace calor hay que estar preparada" - dijo Milka mostrando que en su mochila efectivamente tenia limones.

- "Bueno,es un poco raro,no lo crees?" - le pregunte.

- "Bueno,es que lo hago por razónes que ya te conte" - dijo Milka.

- "Bueno,hermana,podrias hacer algo productivo y ponerle hielo?" - dijo Yerson.

Milka fue a por hielos,eso creo.

- "Bueno aqui esta" - dijo Milka sirviendose limonada.

-Pajjsy-

Después de que nos desocuparamos recibi nuevamente una llamada.

- "Hola Pajjsy?" - dijo una voz masculina.

- "Yerson?" - dije sin entender de quien era esa voz.

Se escuchaba una voz distorcionada por que?

- "Hay alguien ahi?" - dije un poco atemorizada al escuchar ese sonido.

- "Si,yo,tu primo,Yerson" - dijo Yerson.

- "Ah.. como les va por ahi?" - dije preguntandole a Yerson.

- "De re p*ta mad*e,hace un calor" - dijo pareciendo hechandose viento.

- "Bueno,mejor nos hablamos más rato" - dije diciendole a Yerson.

- "Si,por mejor bye" - dijo Yerson terminando de hablar.

Estabamos aburridos hasta que quisimos entrar a la piscina pero decidi no entrar ya que cuando entras todo te mojas la ropa y todo y ademas estas media hora secandose.

- "Si quieren entren,yo no" - dije segura de mi misma.

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Ivan tirandose a la piscina sacando una gran cantidad de agua.

- "Pero,Pajjsy,si tu tienes el pelo asi como chico o anime no te pasara nada" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Yo solo me corte asi por que al secarmelo en la ducha o la piscina se demora un monton en secarse" - le dije a Bonnie enojada por lo que me dijo.

- "Bueno,has lo que tu quieras" - dijo Bonnie entrando igualmente.

Creo que en verdad.. este no es un muy buen corte,un año con este corte y ahora me doy cuenta,si me gusta alguien necesito dejarmelo normal.

-Jeremi-

Bueno,después de una larga jornada estamos mejor,pero,igualmente necesitamos a el resto,y eso,igualmente volvieron los escalofrios,viciones y alucinaciones,que significaran? no lo se,pero con el dinero que tenemos,podremos hacer mucho más de lo que teniamos al incio,ahora encontre por una pagina de web que hay animatronics en rebaja,igual que los demas solo que son 8 y hay 4 que son muy parecidos a Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie y Chica,inclusibe tienen algunos los mismos nombres,y si que resultan ser iguales que ellos 4 incluyendo a Golden podrian tener amistades y eso,sin pensarlo dos veces los compre,mañana llegarian,espero que esa compra no halla salido mal.

Y hasta aqui el capitulo,igualmente largo,pero necesito algo,me pueden decir 4 animales que sean,2 mamiferos,2 aves y un reptil pliis,si que me pueden decir 2 seria mejor,y si me dicen nombres mejor aun y eso bye :D


	17. Separados PT 2

Hi? (Como Ballon Boy) estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans,2 en un dia y con duración extendida y eso empezemos!

PD:2 Episodios para la el siguiente capitulo!

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 17 : Separados PT 2}

LaTigressa : Gracias,los agregare en el episodio 18 que lo subire hoy.

Arion Firestar : Tambien gracias,los agregare en el episodio 18.

-Jeremi-

Estaba a punto de entrar e la locura por que esas viciones,alucinaciones y escalofrios estaban como pan caliente,no paraban,pero solo eran en la noche y eso era bueno,pero no me agradaba mucho que algo desconocido y que lo sienta pero no exista y me observe.

Esa pesadilla era diferente pero igual a una que antes habia vivido.

Al ver mis alrededores se encontraban Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie,Chica y Foxy,pero se veian diferentes,oscuros para ser exacto,me mire a mi mismo para saber que es lo que pasaba y me di cuenta de que era distinto o no era yo,no era de ese color piel y a la vez moreno,era de otro color,pero,por la luz no sabia que es lo qud era.

- "Esta vez no salvaras a tus amigos!" - dijo el Freddy oscuro.

- "De que hablas?" - dije sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Freddy se lanzo hacia mi,hui por que un animatronic más 4 más aun no podria con ellos ya que son de metal y yo no era el mismo.

Hui lo más rapido posible hasta que vi a Freddy pero normal y me empezo a hablar.

- "Corre! lo que piensas,esos no somos nosotros!" - dijo Freddy mientras corria.

Los dos estabamos corriendo,ellos se nos acercaban pero esta vez Foxy se tiro en Freddy.

- "Moriran!" - dijo el Foxy oscuro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ayude a Freddy y le di una patada a el Foxy oscuro y lo ayude a pararse y el me lo agradecio,pero... como no me dolio ya que soy una persona y al patear a un animatronic que es de metal podria no dolerme o causarme una herida?

- "Tenemos que ir a por los demas!" - dijo Freddy mientras hacia indicarme a donde ir.

El lugar era grande y no me daba buena espina de que es lo que pasa.

Cuando empeze a ver a los demas que eran Gala,Carlos?,Melany,Milka,Pajjsy,Ivan,Bonnie,Golden,Chica,pero donde esta Foxy y Cristian?

Al empezar a acercanos observava a una sombra que era como un payaso pero pintado de blanco con negro y de muy alta estatura y a la vez era muy flaco.

Al ver que el se acercaba a los demas pensaba quien es el!?

- "Freddy,que es eso!? - dije apuntandole a ese tipo.

- "Ohh... no... The marrionate esta aqui..." - dijo Freddy empezando a llorar.

- "Quien es The Puppet!?" - dije sin comprender.

- "El... les hizo algo a Foxy y Cristian,pero que,no lo se,el es un mounstro,para ser precisos el nos hizo esto" - dijo Freddy.

- "Pero ayudemos a los demas,verdad?" - dije poniendome histerico.

- "El... nos hizo algo a los 4" - dijo Freddy.

- "A ti y a Foxy,Chica y Bonnie? Que cosa?" - dije sin comprender.

- "No somos lo que somos.. tecnicamente... somos.. niños... como tu y los demas.. aunque ahora tu por intentar ayudarnos no lo eres... ni si quiera eres niño... tienes 17 si tienes buena memoria... y ahora eres uno de nosotros" - dijo Freddy.

- "A que te refieres!?" - dije sin comprender.

Cuando Freddy empezaba a hablar la pesadilla termino por sentir los rayos del sol en mis ojos.

Me habia despertado sin saber que es lo que habia pasado y de repente hiba a los baños y me labe la cara en el espejo,inesperadamente salio humo y dejo los espejos empañados,cuando yo vi el espejo tenia escrita unas palabras.

"Lo que segun tu soñaste,es el futuro"

QUE!?

Me sobe los ojos y eso seguia ahi me asuste fui a despertar a alguien y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en Freddy Fazbear Pizza... por que no fui a descanzar a la casa del Cristian y todos mis amigos estan aqui? bueno... solo los que pasamos y nos liberamos de el paseo.

Desperte al que me tope primero,Yerson y se desperto y le fui a mostrar lo del espejo y me di cuenta de que eso habia desaparecido.

- "Y para ver un espejo en blanco me despertaste?" - dijo Yerson cruzando brasos.

- "Es que ahi decia de lo que te conte que soñe que decia "Lo que segun tu soñaste,es el futuro" y eso Yerson no me da buena espina" - le dije a Yerson un poco nervioso.

- "Cuando lo que dijas sea real avisame" - dijo Yerson hiendose.

Por que no me cree!? bueno,creo que solo fue otra alucinación,pero buscare quien es ese tal Mike.

Fui a donde estaba la habitación del gerente y busque sobre los trabajadores.

Me tope con un archivo en donde decia "Mike Schmidt" el cual me llamo la antención y el cual rapidamente lo rebice y me encontre con su reporte y todo.

Después sono una alarma de mi telefono en el cual decia que pronto llegarian los animatronics nuevos y el cual rapidamente fui a cambiarme y a avisarles a los demas.

Fui a hacer eso pero,no fui tonto,me guarde el reporte de Mike en la mochila y fui a ver todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Después de eso se sentia que tocaban la puerta de Freddy Fazbear Pizza fui a ver pero,no solo eran animatronics,dijieron que era un lugar,otra pizzeria mejor,les dije a todos que subieran a el camion el nos indico y llegamos todos y entramos.

- "Woah.. este lugar es gigantesco" - dije escuchando mi propio eco.

- "Creo que deberiamos ponerle cosas a este lugar,no creen?" - dijo Milka con ironia.

Después de poner y decorar el lugar aproximadamente 3 horas ya estaba bien y fuimos a ver a los animatronics.

Fui a un lugar que se llamaba "Kid´s Cove" en donde me encontre con una animatronic,que es una zorra,si es una chica al igual que Chica pero es un zorro al igual que Foxy y la encendi para ver su voz y omo se veia.

- "Hola" - dijo saludando con una mano.

Al ver eso,mi hipotesis era correcta,ellos igual son como los otros.

- "Cual es tu nombre?" - le pregunte a la animatronica.

- "Me llamo Mangle" - dijo Mangle.

- "Bueno,me puedes ayudar a ver el lugar,ya que mis amigos y yo ahora somos dueños de aqui,pero no somos malos o eso,queremos lo mejor para todos" - le dije a Mangle.

- "Claro,sigueme,te enseñare a BB" - dijo Mangle.

- "BB?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Ballon Boy" - dijo Mangle.

- "Osea en español Niño de los globos" - le dije.

- "Claro,sigeme" - dijo Mangle.

(Mangle y los otros estan nuevos,osea que Mangle no tiene dos cabezas o esta desarmada)

Mangle me hiso que la siguiera y yo le hice caso y nos topamos en otro lugar en donde habian juegos y un niño con un globo en una mano y en otra un cartel que decia "Balloons!" (Globos!)

- "Enciendelo" - dijo Mangle.

Toque el boton que todos tienen y la voz de Ballon Boy se escuchaba muy aguda.

- "Hi" - dijo Ballon Boy.

- "Hola" - le dije a Ballon Boy.

- "El tiene pocas frases" - dijo Mangle.

- "What is your name?" - dijo Ballon Boy (Cual es tu nombre).

- "Ademas habla en ingles?" - dije intentando comprender lo que decia.

- "Si,todavia no le cambian el idioma para poder hablar" - dijo Mangle.

- "Ah.. bueno... entonces quedate aqui" - dije diciendole a Ballon Boy.

- "Okey,see you later" - dijo Ballon Boy (Nos vemos después).

Fuimos y nos topamos con los demas y si me perdi.

- "Hasta que te econtramos" - dijo Foxy.

- "Si,ese fue un error mio,pero encontre a alguien como tu" - le dije a Foxy mostrandole a Mangle.

- "Hola" - dijo Mangle saludando con su mano.

- "Es como yo? acaso eres transformista?" - dijo Foxy riendose de como se veia Mangle.

- "Soy una chica" - dijo Mangle.

- "Oh... retiro lo dicho" - dijo Foxy.

- "Bueno,por que no vamos a por tus demas amigos?" - le pregunte a Mangle.

- "Claro" - dijo Mangle haciendo que la siguieramos.

Fuimos a donde estaban todos y habian 3 animatronics,Freddy Fazbear que tiene el mismo nombre que Freddy,Bon Bon que es como Bonnie pero en azul y Chik que es chica al igual que Chica.

Mangle los encendio y empezaron a vernos.

- "Hola,que hacen aqui? esta cerrado" - dijo Freddy.

(Freddy el original se llamara Freddy y el Freddy nuevo se llamara Freddy 2.0)

- "Es que ahora este lugar nos pertenece pero,no les haremos nada estan en buenas manos y ya que tu tienes el mismo nombre que Freddy te llamaras... Freddy 2.0" - le dije a Freddy 2.0.

- "Bueno,pero ahora que?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Solo esperemos el poco rato y todo estara bien y abriremos" - le dije a Foxy.

- "Bueno,pero,tenemos que tener cuidado" - dijo Mangle.

- "De que cosa Mangle?" - dije sin comprender.

- "De The Puppet,tienen que darle cuerda alguien o sino nos destruira y eso no es bueno y arrazara con todo a su paso" - dijo Mangle.

- "Y si estamos lejos? necesitamos ir a algun lado?" - dijo Gala asustada.

- "Es que miren,por esta tableta se le da cuerda,tiene un circulo que si se acaba 2 veces por dia estamos muertos" - dijo Bon Bon.

- "I quien la manejara?" - dijo Gala.

- "El más responsable de todos" - dijo Mangle.

- "Que yo sepa,Yerson es el más responsable" - dije.

- "Yo si lo soy,pero,por la noche?" - dijo Yerson temoroso.

- "No lo sabemos,nos turnaremos" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Bueno,alistencen que Freddy Fazbear Pizza esta por abrir" - dijo Freddy.

- "Es Fredbear´s Family Diner" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Bueno,es que estaba acostumbrado a el nombre de la otra pizzeria" - dijo Freddy.

- "Bueno,ahora se tienen que acostumbrar a este" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y eso bye :D


	18. 5 Más,Ahora 17

Aqui esta el episodio 18 de Los 5 Fans,que lo disfruten y tambien al ver a sus Oc´s en la historia.

Capitulo 2 : Tu eres mi hermano?

Episodio 18 : 5 Más,Ahora 17

Estabamos a punto de ir a donde organizariamos todo para dejar listo 100 % pero me acorde de algo.

- "No que eran 9?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Oh.. casi me olvidaba hay 5 más de nosotros,vengan" - dijo Freddy 2.0. indicandonos.

- "Pero... no que son 5? Entonces serian 10" - dije sin comprender.

- "BB es un niño el no cuenta,solo animales" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Bueno,nos llevas con ellos?" - dije tranquilamente.

- "Claro" - dijo Freddy 2.0. llevandonos a una habitación.

- "Hay 5 hay una Tigre llamada Tigra,un Halcón llamado Stak,un cocodrilo llamado Croc,Un zorro lobo que se llama Wolver,y por ultimo una guacamaya de color rojo llamada Matilda.

- "Por que no los encienden ustedes?" - dijo Mangle.

Entre mis amigos,Gala fue a encender a Tigra,Yerson a Stak,Milka a Wolver,Golden a Croc y yo a Matilda.

Se empezaban a escender y primero se encendio Tigra.

- "Hola niños,no creen que es muy tarde para estar aqui?" - dijo Tigra amablemente.

- "Si,tienes razón Tigra,pero,Freddy 2.0. dijo que ellos son nuestros dueños aunque no lo creas" - dijo Stak.

- "Dueños nope,amigos si" - dije sonriendo.

- "Y entonces,por que no se ponen las pilas?" - dijo Croc.

- "Es que todavia falta tiempo" - dijo Gala.

- "Deberiamos estar haciendo algo productivo" - dijo Wolver.

- "Pero,que podemos hacer?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Ordenar,algo que no sea algo que sea malo" - dijo Matilda cruzando sus brasos o alas,lo que sean.

Después de unos momentos de una disputa que no tenia sentido.

- "Creo que entonces,conocernos?" - dijo Milka.

- "Pero,faltan 1 hora para que se habra el local" - dijo Croc.

- "Bueno,miren,haremos eso,pero,asi funciona,al que le toca tiene que contar una caracteristica sulla" - dije alegremente.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Matilda haciendo que se le caiera un mechon de plumas tapandole un poco la cara.

- "Bueno,primero Yerson" - dije girando una botella y justo el habia salido.

- "Yo soy el más ingenioso en mi curso pero quizas en las tacticas a veces" - dijo Yerson.

Giro Yerson la botella y salio Croc.

- "Esto es encerio?" - dijo Croc.

- "Se.." - dijjo Ivan.

- "Bueno... entonces... miren no soy alguien muy social que digamos" - dijo Croc.

- "Bueno... girala" - dijo Yerson.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de girar sono una alarma avisando la hora.

- "Yerson... viste la caja musical?" - dijo Freddy 2.0. un poco nervioso.

- "Espera... analizando... NO!" - dijo Yerson sacando rapidamente la tableta.

Yerson preciono el boton para aumentar el tiempo de la caja musical dejandola a tope.

- "No seas pavo! eso es de gran importancia" - dije dandole una torta en la cara a Yerson.

- "Pero es que se me olvido" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno,segun el que sepa de cierta cosa se va a un lugar para hacer sierta cosa,pero no tantos a un lugar" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

Formamos grupos y Chica,Chica 2.0.,Matilda y yo estabamos en la cocina,Freddy 2.0.,Bon Bon,Freddy en el escenario,Milka,Tigra y Stak estaban de meseros,Croc estaba en la caja regristadora,Wolver,Foxy y Mangle en Kid´s Cove,Ballon Boy en los juegos y Yerson asegurandose de la caja musical con Golden. (Kids Cove=Cueva de Niños)

Cuando entre a la cocina era enorme,4 veces más grande que la de Freddy Fazbear Pizza,pero Matilda y Chica 2.0. nos contaron algo.

- "Sabemos que vienen de una pizzeria,pero,esto es un restaurante familiar,hay comidas caseras y chatarras se hacen aqui,pero,saben como hacer esos tipos de comidas?" - dijo Chica 2.0.

- "Yo si" - dijo Chica.

Yo no tenia idea,cuando me acostumbre a las pizzas,pasa esto,por que? bueno,tendre que volver a acostumbrarme.

- "Yo... no" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Matilda te enseñara" - dijo Chica 2.0.

- "Bueno" - dije hiendo a donde Matilda "Como se hacen?"

- "Hay muchas.. pero... necesitare que me veas como las hago,pero... desde mañana las haras" - dijo Matilda.

- "Claro" - dije viendo como se hacian.

De pronto se escucho como se habria el lugar,ya llegaba gente a multitud y para ser un restaurante de 3 pisos,somos muy pocos.

De pronto llegaban ordenes,pero,como ellas 3 lo estaban haciendo y para ser chicas,animales y animatronics eran rapidas,6 minutos y una orden cumplida,lo que me pedia Matilda se lo pasaba,por que ella es mi tutora,lo bueno que fue con ella y no con Chica ya que hubiera estado totalmente ruborizado a cada momento.

Después me di cuenta de que al pasar el tiempo nadie paraba,en el almuerzo igual venian clientes,para mi,no mu bueno,eso no gusta,pero por lo menos cada uno ya es muy bueno en lo que hace.

Después de 7 horas ya eran las 7:00 PM ya estaba a punto de cerrar,me corria la gota,no paraba de sudar,mis amigos hicieron cosas más simples,lo mio era más dificil,correr de aqui para halla y estabamos cerrando cuando se escucha que algo choca con las puertas.

- "Da Fu*k?" - dijo Ivan.

- "Que fue eso?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Parece que algo paso en las puertas,ve tu" - dijo Yerson "Toma una linterna ya que no se ve nada"

- "Bueno" - dije un poco temeroso.

Fui a ver que era lo que pasaba y tocaban la puerta.

- "Jeremi?" - decia una voz familiar.

- "Quien es?" - dije abriendo la puerta.

- "Surprise mother*aca" - dijo Cristian.

- "Regresaron!" - dije alegremente.

- "Claro" - dijo Ivan.

- "Pero... como sabian que estabamos aqui?" - pregunte confundido.

- "Es que,dijamos que un Yerson nos dijo" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Y mira al que trajimos" - dijo Bonnie tirando al piso a Carlos.

- "Tragieron... ayuda?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Si,por que o si no,le diremos que es lo que hizo el en el camping" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Que hizo?" - pregunte sin comprender.

- "Larga historia" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Péro pasen" - dije abriendo la puerta.

- "Este lugar es enorme!" - dijo Melany haciendo eco.

- "Si,es verdad,pero,necesitamos,mucccchhhhhhaaaaa ayuda" - dije.

- "Cuanta?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "Dijamos que este restaurant consta de 3 pisos,2 cocinas,1 sala de juegos enorme,más animatronics como tu,Bonnie,Mucha clientela y gran calidad" - dije.

- "Oh... entonces que haremos?" - pregunto Ivan.

- "Ese es el punto,no lo se" - dije ironicamente.

- "Bueno,tienen más ayuda ya que dijiste que hay más animatronics como yo y los demas?" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Si,pero nos haremos conocer entre todos" - le dije a Bonnie.

Los lleve con los nuevos.

Una gran charla más tarde.

- "Entonces gira la botella" - dijo Ivan.

Llego a parar en Bon Bon.

- "Bueno... aunque no lo crean.. por mi nombre y voz ... soy un chico" - dijo Bon Bon bajando la cabeza.

Todos estallaron en risas pero antes.

- "Caja" - le dije a Yerson.

Yerson lleno la caja y seguimos.

- "Bueno,mucho por hoy,no lo creen?" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Si" - dijimos todos.

- "Bueno,entonces ustedes se quedaran aqui a descanzar ya?" - dijo Freddy 2.0. abandonando Game Area. (Game Area=Área de juegos)

Yo me fui con Cristian a descanzar ya que estabamos cansados y mañana seria otro dia en el que estariamos en Freddy Fa... dijo Fredbeards Family Diner.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 2 ya que en el siguiente sera otro capitulo y eso,ahora en ciertos capitulos un personaje sera el especial,no siempre Jeremi,pero,cual sera escogan entre.

Pajjsy,Yerson,Gala o Melany.

Y eso bye :D

PD:YAY! ME PASE LA NOCHE 4 EN FNAF 2! AHORA LA 5! Y DESPUÉS LA 6 Y FIESTA DE CUPCAKES!


	19. Juntos de nuevo!

Hi! estoy aqui con un nuevo episodio y capitulo de Los 5 Fans y eso,mayor protagonismo para Pajjsy con 2 ptos y Yerson,Gala y Melany con 0 pts.

LaTigressa : Esa es mi tactica :/ y a eso me referia que en la noche 7 hay un evento que se llama Fiesta de Cupakes que es poniendo a todos a nivel 5 pero bueno *le da un cupake naranjo*.

Arion Star : No puedo ya que no soy profesor *troolface*.

Martin Bianchi : Es un fanfic,no es real,pero por las caracteristicas de mis amigos si lo son,los animatronics,por lo que vi,si existen,pero esta actualmente cerrado desde 2008.

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronica Navidad!

Episodio 19 : Juntos de nuevo!

-Pajjsy-

Estaba despertandome y seguian los escalofrios y incluso Jeremi ayer cuando salio con la botella el nos conto que le pasaba lo mismo,pero,ademas no solo escalofrios,tambien viciones y alucinaciones.

Estaba a punto de irme a Freddy Faz... como se llamaba Fred no se cuanto,mejor me fijare en el nombre.

Sali de mi casa y justo salio Fernando,mi hermano.

- "Adonde vas?" - dijo Fernando.

- "A,a ti que te importa?" - le pregunte.

- "Nada" - dijo entrando.

Por suerte no tube que vermelas con el,llege y decia que se llama Fred-bear Family Diner.

- "Hola Pizza" - dijo Jeremi entrando.

- "Pizza?" - dije sin entender.

- "Se me ocurrio ayer,mira,Pajjsy,Pizza,muy parecido,te gusta?" - me pregunto Jeremi.

- "Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme asi" - le dije con una mirada de odio.

- "Ok" - dijo Jeremi entrando rapidamente.

Que le pasa a este? Sus cambios de personalidades y emociones,el es super raro,pero,igualmente es mi amigo.

Entre y me tope que estaba Tigra.

- "Hola" - dijo Tigra saludandome.

- "Hola,ha llegado alguien que no sea Jeremi?" - pregunte.

- "Solo Gala" - dijo Tigra.

- "Cuanto falta para abrir?" - le pregunte amablemente a Tigra.

- "2 Horas" - dijo Tigra "Caja"

- "Ah.. hire por ella" - dije hiendo por la tableta.

Llege y use la luz,oh no... esa cosa estaba a punto de salir,que bien que llege rapidamente.

Rellene la caja con la tableta y me fui a Kid´s Cove.

- "Hola Mangle" - dije saludando a Mangle que por una estraña razón estaba colgada del techo "Que haces en el techo?"

- "Es que nose por que,pero como me es simple estar por el quise quedarme aqui,ademas,dormi en el techo,y hola" - dijo Mangle bajando.

- "Bueno,sabes algo que mate el aburrimiento?" - le pregunte.

- "Te gusta alguien que te comportas más tranquila que de costumbre?" - dijo Mangle sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

- "Nooo! como puedes creer eso!" - le dije.

- "Dime la verdad" - dijo Mangle.

- "Si,un chico,pero,no te dire su nombre" - dije reserbada.

- "Bueno,como tu quieras,te hiba a aconsejar" - dijo Mangle.

- "QUEE!?" - dije.

- "Si,pero ya que te negaste" - dijo Mangle.

- "Bueno,bueno,me gusta ... Foxy" - dije susurrando y mirando para el piso.

- "Me lo imaginaba,eres tan predecible" - dijo Mangle.

- "Como sabias?" - pregunte asombrada.

- "Para algo esta esto" - dijo apuntando a mi cabeza.

- "Oh... pero me das consejos entonces?" - le pregunte.

- "Como te comportas con el,estas bien" - dijo Mangle.

- "Segura?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro" - dijo con seguridad.

- "Bueno,voy a ver a los demas" - dije hiendome de Kid´s Cove.

Al salir de Kid´s Cove me tope con BB y lo salude.

- "Hola Ballon Boy" - le dije.

- "Hi,what is your name?" - dijo Ballon Boy.

El tendra algo para ponerle español y que hable lo que quiera.

Mire a Ballon Boy para intentar ponerlo en español y que hablara con libertad.

- "Ahora habla" - le dije.

- "Hola Pajjsy,como estas?" - dijo Ballon Boy por fin es español.

- "Por fin hablas español" - dije.

- "En realidad me hice que hablaba ingles,solo fue una broma" - dijo Ballon Boy.

- "Jaja,que chisotoso,no hizo reir a nadie" - dije.

- "Bueno,entonces te gusta Foxy por lo que escuche?" - dijo Ballon Boy.

- "TU LO SABES!?" - dije enojada.

- "Solo es que lo escuche,tengo una gran audición y esas cosas,como super sentidos" - dijo Ballon Boy.

- "Bueno,si que se lo cuentas a alguien,las veras" - le dije.

- "Bueno" - dijo Ballon Boy,poniendose nervioso.

Me fui a donde estaban los demas.

- "Hola Matilda,los demas llegaron?" - le pregunte.

- "Si..." - dijo Matilda areglandose las plumas.

- "Bueno.. por que estas tan timida?" - le pregunte.

- "Por... nada..." - dijo Matilda.

- "Encerio dimelo" - dije insistiendole.

- "No es nada... Pajjsy" - dijo Matilda.

- "Espera tienes algo en las alas,que es?" - le pregunte acercandome.

- "Pajjsy,mejor ve con los demas... te dije que no es nada..." - dijo Matilda.

- "Pero,solo dejame ver" - dije.

- "Pajjsy,vete,quiero estar sola" - dijo Matilda.

- "A ver,que dice,Diar..." - dije tomando el libro y me lo arrebato de las manos.

- "Pajjsy! disculpa... por gritarte... pero te dije que te vayas" - dijo Matilda.

- "Por que estas tan reservada? acaso te gusta alguien?" - le pregunte levantandole la ceja.

- "QUE!?" - dijo Matilda ruborizandose y poniendose nerviosa "No me gusta ningun chico!"

- "Me estas mintiendo" - dije.

- "Por que dices eso?" - me pregunto Matilda más nerviosa.

- "Me giñiaste" - dije.

- "Bueno... me gusta alguien... pero no te contare quien... es privado..." - dijo Matilda.

- "Bueno,pero te dijo algo,eres muy timida" - le dije hiendome.

- "Eso... si.. lo se.." - dijo Matilda.

Sali de la cocina en donde estaba Matilda y luego me tope con los demas ordenando todo pero... estaban decorando para navidad? okey,no lo entiendo.

- "Hola Pajjsy" - dijo Foxy saludandome decorando un arbol navideño.

- "Hola" - dijo ruborizandome un poco.

- "Acaso no se abrira hoy?" - dije extrañada.

- "No,Por que es 24 noche buena,y mañana navidad" - dijo Foxy.

- "De veras? no tenia idea" - dije rascandome la cabeza.

- "Bueno,entonces ten" - dijo Foxy pasandome un papelito.

- "Que es esto?" - pregunte.

- "A cierta persona o animatronic,masculino o femenina le tendras que dar un regalo" - dijo Foxy.

- "Ah.." - dije viendo que nombre decia y decia "Matilda" por que a ella? ella es la más reservada de todas,pero bueno.

- "Quien te toco?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Es,s-e-c-r-e-t-o" - le dije a Foxy.

- "Bueno" - dijo Foxy.

Sali en busca de un regalo y como a Matilda todo hasta en el calor le da frio le compre una bufanda verde y se la guarde en donde se la tendria que dar,en un regalo obiamente.

Cuando me hiba devuelta pense en comprarle algo a Foxy,en donde recurri a una tienda en busca de un regalo para el.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio ahora actualizare sin piedad y eso bye :D


	20. The Puppet PT 1

Hi estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y eso empezemos!

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronic Navidad

Episodio 20 : The Puppet PT 1

-Yerson-

Yo estaba ya terminando con las decoraciones con Foxy,Freddy 2.0.,Croc y Wolver,lo bueno es que quedo todo bien,pero ahora que lo pienso,aca no la podremos hacer,necesitaremos hacerla en otro lugar.

- "Foxy,ahora me doy cuenta,aqui no podremos hacer la noche buena y navidad ya que eso es en un hogar,no en un restaurante" - le dije a Foxy.

- "Pero,donde?" - dijo Foxy.

- "La casa de Nicolas,Golden,ahi podremos hacerla,solo que,tendremos que preguntarle" - dije.

- "Bueno,por mientras ve tu,todavia falta aqui un poco" - dijo Foxy volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Tableta,caja,camarás,ahi esta,en la sala de fiestas 3.

Fui donde estaba Golden y le conte lo que pasaba.

- "Entonces quieren hacer la noche buena en mi hogar?" - dijo Golden.

- "Si,ya que tu contaste de que tienes uno,pero,como llegaremos y tendremos que llev.." - dije siendo interrumpido por Golden.

- "Tengo adornos,comida,y el arbol,que más puede faltar?" - dijo Golden sonriendo.

- "Entonces a que hora vamos para alla?" - dijo Yerson.

- "A las 6:30 PM,ya?" - dijo Golden.

- "Ya,les dire a los demas,pero,ahora no,ya que todabia todos no llegan o se encienden" - dije con ironia.

- "Bueno,nos vemos luego" - dijo Golden haciendo que saliera de alli,pero lo escuchaba llorar,de seguro es por que la noche buena la queria pasar con sus familiares,ire a buscar a Jeremi para que lo ayude.

Después de rebizar toda Fredbear no me tope con el,Foxy me dijo que fue a comprar un regalo,nose para quien,pero esta muy raro ultimamente,más de lo normal.

Decidi ir a decirle a Golden que me dijiera donde esta su hogar y fui alli para verlo y arreglar las cosas por mientras.

- "Esto es más grande que mi casa" - dio Yerson mientras veia la casa de Nicolas.

Seguia viendo su hogar y me tope que tenia esas nuevas consolas que ni conocia,claro,como el trabaja en la compañia antes de 10 años ya tiene la nueva" - dije mirando.

- "Haber que dice,Xbox 3..60" - dije viendo la consola la encendi y me di cuenta de que tenia unos graficasos.

Después de pasarme 2 juegos,aprox 6 horas.

Haber el reloj,4:00 PM!?

- "Hola,Yerson?" - decia una voz masculina pero aguda.

- "Quien es?" - dije.

- "Jeremi,queria dejar el regalo en el arbol" - dijo Jeremi entrando y viendo que tenia dos cosas,un regalo y esas plantas de navidad que no me acuerdo como se llaman.

- "Como se llama esa planta que no me acuerdo" - dije rascandome la cabeza.

- "Muerdago" - dijo Jeremi viendolo.

- "Tengo que decir que es muy bonita esa planta pero,es muy pequeña,no lo crees?" - dije sin entender.

- "Lo que pasa es que se cuelga y eso y tiene algo muy especial,si alguien se besa debajo de esto,da buena suerte" - dijo Jeremi.

- "Ah,pero,aqui no hay ningun tortolito" - dije ironicamente.

- "Pero,nose *pokerface*" - dijo Jeremi.

- "Bueno,pero nose,te gustaria una partida multiplayer coop?" - dijo Yerson.

- "De que estas hablando?" - dijo Jeremi sin comprender.

- "2 jugadores,cooperan entre si" - dijo Yerson.

- "No he entiendo" - dijo Jeremi girando la cabeza como Gilda.

- "Bueno,solo sigueme la corriente" - dije encendiendo el coop.

- "Bueno.." - dijo Jeremi y a cada 1 minuto me preguntaba algo.

Después de un rato,6 PM

- "Yerson,me doy cuenta,caja y la hora" - dijo Jeremi.

- "Altiro la rebizo" - dije confiado.

Al rebisarla no me esperaba lo que estaba pasando,no es bueno.

- "Yerson,por que esa cara larga?" - dijo Jeremi.

- "Mira" - dije mostrandole la tableta.

- "Oh *hit" - dije.

- "TENEMOS QUE VOLAR PARA ALLA!" - dijo Jeremi.

Bueno,corto pero de seguro sabran que es lo que esta pasando y eso bye :D


	21. The Puppet PT 2

Hola estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y empezemos!

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronica Navidad!

Episodio 21 : The Puppet PT 2

-Jeremi-

Lo que Yerson me mostro en la tableta fue de que el muñeco,la marioneta o el muñeco creo que era que se habia... escapado! tenemos que salvar a los demas,no queremos que mueran,son importantes,todos,incluso si me tengo que morir por salvarlos lo hare!

Me encontraba en Fredbear,ya habiamos llegado,se escuchaba como unos gritos de ayuda,parecia que era Chica 2.0. y tambien se escuchaba a Tigra.

- "JODER! TENEMOS QUE SALVARLOS!" - dije forzando la puerta que estaba cerrada.

Me habia puesto como Jose,Tsundre y agresivo,esta vez me ayudara.

- "Yerson ve por las camaras donde esta ese tipo" - dije viendo el lugar.

- "Estan en,Kid´s Cove" - dijo Yerson.

Corria lo más rapido posible,a más no poder y me tope con Freddy 2.0. que estaba llorando.

- "Te hizo algo?" - le pregunte.

- "No,pero,a los demas los esta haciendo sufrir" - dijo Freddy 2.0. llorando.

- "Cuantas posibilidades tiene una persona contra eso?" - dije.

- "Seria suicidio para ti,pero,para un animatronic seria 10 %" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Con eso me basta" - dije tomando aire "Entonces tendre que convertirme en uno de ustedes"

- "QUE!?" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Para ayudarlos,tendre que ser algo más que esto,no les servire de ayuda asi,pero como animatronic,podria vencerlo o darles tiempo a que escapen" - dije un poco inseguro.

- "Pero,tus amigos,tu familia,todo se iria por el desague" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Pero es la unica posibilidad" - dije.

- "Seguro?" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Seguro 100 %" - dije corriendo a el sotano.

- "Aqui hay dizfraces?" - le pregunte.

- "Si,pero,cual quieres?" - dijo mostrandome todos.

- "Ese" - dije apuntando uno.

- "Este?" - dijo Freddy 2.0. un poco inseguro.

- "Si" - dije haciendo la cabeza de ariba hacia abajo.

- "Pero,tu tendras que ayudar a los demas mientras se encargan de el,por que tu solo,seria muy complicado" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Bueno,procedemos de una vez?" - le pregunte.

- "Es que no puedo yo solo" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

Como Golden y yo tenemos una coneción cuando lo necesito aparece.

- "Jeremi,me llamabas?" - dijo Golden con sangre en su traje.

- "Esto" - dije apuntando el traje.

- "No... no quiero que acabes como yo..." - dijo Golden llorando.

- "Pero,si no lo hago,todos moriremos" - dije.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Golden secandose las lagrimas.

- "Pero,ahora que lo veo,que animal es?" - dije extrañado.

- "Es un ave,creo,tiene alas" - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Paren de hablar y aganlo de una maldita vez!" - dije cabreado.

DOLOR! INDESCRIPTIBLE,ES INIMAGINABLE,pero valdra la pena de lo que sere cuando pueda controlarlo.

- "Listo..." - dijo Freddy 2.0.

- "Tus ojos estan rojos como sangre" - dijo Golden llorando.

- "Pero ahora cambiaron a verde" - dijo Freddy.

- "Los dos los tenemos verdes,pero,mis ojos son de color miel,no verde,solo los de Nicolas lo son" - dije.

- "Bueno,ahora podrias moverte" - dijo Golden.

Efectivamente si podia,ahora,a acabar a The Puppet

Fui lo más rapido posible y llegue a parar a ver como The Puppet tenia a casi todos,joder,parece que sera 1 v.s 1,no 5 v.s 1,y les esta pegando? maldito...

- "Para,maldito!" - dije llamando su atención.

Miraba a The Puppet y tenia una mirada macabra en su cara,cuando pequeño me daban miedo esas cosas,los mimos y un poco los payasos.

- "Vete,antes de que te las veas conmigo!" - dije furioso.

Me seguia mirando y empezaba a acercase a mi,que hago?

Cuando estaba al frente mio con mi pico le pege en la cara,retrocedio un poco y luego le di una patada que lo tiro al piso,con mis garras le agarre el cuello aorcandoselo (Referencia a Rio detected) y le empezaba a estrangular,creia que era más fuerte.

Cuando crei haber acabado con el,fue facil,senti que algo me golpeo por la espalda.

- "Estas listo para morir?" - dijo The Puppet mirandome y con una voz que me daba miedo.

Fui listo y me lo quite pateandole en el estomago,fui donde estaban los demas,solo Foxy estaba despierto y lo libere para que me ayudara con The Puppet.

Cuando The Puppet se levanto salto hacia a mi,sacaba su lengua que era como una sierra,aterradora,cuando me hiba a tocar la cabeza Foxy se tiro hacia el.

- "Jeremi,rapido!" - dijo Foxy agarrandolo para que le diera el golpe de gracia.

Lo di,pero,parecia ques esta vencido,pero,no creia que fuera tan facil.

- "Por fin,nos salvamos" - dijo Foxy.

- "Como fue tan facil?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Cada vez que sale de la caja,cada vez es más dificil de hacer que vuelva a la caja" - dijo Foxy.

- "Y que por ese condorito del Yerson soy uno de ustedes" - dije mirandome.

- "Y ademas eres un poco más alto que antes,más fuerte,astuto,listo y ademas eres un ave" - dijo Foxy.

- "Si,pero cual soy?" - dije mirandome.

- "No,lo se,quizas Matilda o Stak lo sepan,ya que ellos son aves,quizas Chica" - dijo Foxy.

- "Gracias por el consejo,entonces les preguntare" - dije empezando a liberar a todos.

- "Los apago" - dije llorando.

- "Pero no para siempre" - dijo Foxy sonriendo.

Los encendimos y después fuimos a la casa de Nicolas.

- "Osea que por mi culpa ahora ere un animatronic?" - dijo Yerson nervioso.

- "Si,pero enrealidad te lo agradesco" - dije sonriendo.

- "Por que?" - dijo Yerson sin comprender.

- "Tengo más posibilidades" - dije sonriendo "Y ademas soy un ave,inmortal y podre estar por el resto de mi vida con mi hermano Nicolas"

- "Acaso quieres que te pongamos nombre de animatronic?" - dijo Yerson.

- "Claro,pero primero veeme para saber cual ponerme" - dije.

- "Bueno,eres un ave,un poco amarilla por la zona del pico y ojos,eres el resto azul,y por las alas y parte trasera tienes un poco de las plumas de color negro,plumas que caen de tu cabeza,garras extensas,ojos verdes,no lo se" - dijo Yerson.

- "Pero sabes que soy?" - dije mirandome.

- "Parece que eres un guacamayo azul,pero se les dicen guacamayas,pero eres signo masculino" - dijo Yerson.

- "Osea soy mi animal favorito?" - dije sorprendiendome.

(Referencia a Rio detected y Rio 2)

- "Si Jeremi" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno,ahora solo disfrutemos la noche buena" - dije sonriendo.

- "Ya" - dijo Yerson riendo.

Bueno hasta aqui el Episodio 21 y el 22 igual lo subire hoydia y quiero que digan posibles nombres para Jeremi animatronico y eso bye :D

PD:No importa si suena mal o cool,cualquiera que me guste por como suena sera aceptado,el que suene mejor sera puesto a Jeremi.


	22. Noche Buena PT 1

Hi! estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y me di cuenta de algo... 16 Dias desde que inicie este fic y llevo 6 Favoritos,3 Seguidores y 2.000 Visitas! GRACIAS! y eso que es solo contando este fic de FNAF ya que el otro fic llevo 88 y eso,Gracias a todos por leer,seguir,dejar reviews y sentir los sentimientos en ustedes por leer las palabras presentadas aqui que crean emociones y esas cosas,empezemos *llorando de felicidad*

chikis : Todavia falta :D

Maki : Seguire sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronica Navidad!

Arion Star : Nose en que estaba pensado en ese momento,ahh ya me acorde,yaoi *pokerface*

LaTigressa : Me gusto el nombre amber,ya que en realidad tengo un collar que llevo puesto a menudo que tiene una cosa de esas,pero flasas ya que osino no saldria tan barato y es naranja,creo que se llama Topaz,si me gusta ese nombre que creo que le pondre ese nombre.

Episodio 22 : Noche Buena PT 1

PD:Quizas haga la historia a lo Beyond Two Souls *empieza a llorar por la nostalgia* diganme la quieren asi? o adelantare el tiempo de golpe,después de el año nuevo,diganme como lo quieren.

-Jeremi Animatronico-

Estaba viendo todo,no me sentia mal por lo que habia escogido hacer,incluso,podria tenet una oportunidad de estar con Chica quizas más como amistad,no lo se,espera... muerdago! eres un maldito genio!

Estaba buscando eso,pero a las 12:00 AM es exacto eso,si que se pasa un minuto,jodi,necesito estar atento.

- "Yerson,ahora en adelante si no quieres estar como yo,deberas fijarte en la caja ya?" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Claro" - dijo Yerson tragando saliva.

- "Bueno,entonces,rebisala" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Esta todo bien" - dijo Yerson.

- "Bueno,espero que siga asi" - dije advirtiendole.

Veia todo que estubiera bien,pero queria probar si todo lo que sabia hacer me resultaba igual siendo un animatronic.

Fui a la cocina y prepare galletas de las cuales serian para noche buena,y les di para que probaran y les habia gustado.

Estaba feliz al ser un animal bueno... mejor dicho animatronic,que mi hermano Nicolas siempre estara vivo al igual que yo,seremos inseparables y tambien que soy mi animal favorito.

Después de eso,fui a ponerme algo abrigado,quizas este diferente,pero igualmente me da frio,tengo emociones,tengo sentimientos,mis cambios de personalidades,los mismos pensamientos y todo lo que tenia antes.

Me puse,una bufanda de azul con rayas amarillas un chaleco de lana de color celeste,un pantalon de color verde,en las garras nada ya que cualquier cosa se romperia al instante, y nada en la cabeza,ahhh lentes,pero como los de antes no me quedan le pedi lentes ya que Melany ocupa lentes gigantes,creo que se llaman lentes hipsters,pero bueno.

Yo estaba feliz de estar con todos,pero algo no me daba buena espina.

Y mi sentido comun me hizo ir a el arbol y claro,el regalo,donde se fue!? el de todos estaban pero el mio no,que hare!?

A esta hora nada puede estar abierto,creo que me arrepentire de esto.

Tome mi bolsito me lo puse y fui a el mall,mi nemesis,bueno,The Puppet ahora es mi nemesis,pero bueno.

Entre y busque una tienda de ropa.

Toda la gente me miraba con cara de "WTF!?" un robot,ademas de una ave en epligro de extinción,comprando ropa de mujer,en un mall,y ademas,que lleva puesta ropa,eres super listo Jeremi.

Volvi y deje sin que nadie se percatara el regalo.

Lo que contenia el regalo era una blusa de el mismo color de ojos de Chica que es de color morado y parece que le gustara.

Seguia el tiempo y seguia aburrido y todo eso cuando se me ocurrio que fuera a encender las decoraciones y todo,se veia perfecto,los chicos todos exepto yo empezaron a jugar en el coopertavio o como se dija (es cooperativo en realidad) Y seguia aburrido ya que tenia toda la cena lista,valla,que soy rapido.

Son las 10:00 PM estoy esperando que los demas hagan las cosas ordenar y rellenar la caja de musica y de ahi venir a cenar para después ir a ver los fuegos artificiales y los regalos cuando todos se sentaron como lo hacen mis papás tubimos que rezar y pedir gracias,pero,después de 10 minutos nose como pero Freddy y Freddy 2.0. tragaron y terminaron de comer al instante de ese lazo de tiempo,como lo hicieron tan velozmente? no lo se,pero obiamente los rete por que eso no se hace en noche buena.

Cuando ya hiban a tocar las 12:00 AM yo saque todo de la mesa y tube que lavar toda la loza yo solo,pero bueno.

Por lavar y secar rapidamente me moje a mi mismo y a mi ropa lo que hizo que me fuera a cambiar :/.

Cuando habia llegado me puse ropa muy parecida a la que llevava puesta y volvi con los demas.

Cuando dieron las 12 AM Golden estaba leyendo para quien era y de quien era.

- "A ver,de Pajjsy para,Matilda" - dijo Golden pasandoselo a Matilda.

- "De Foxy,para Stak" - dijo Golden pasandoselo a Stak.

- "De Milka para Tigra" - dijo Golden pasandoselo a Tigra.

- "De Freddy para Bon Bon" - dijo Golden pasandoselo a Bon Bon.

- "De Gala para Golden" - dijo dejando el regalo a parte.

- "De Freddy 2.0. para Croc" - dijo Golden pasandoselo a Croc.

- "De Yerson para Ivan" - dijo pasandoselo a Ivan.

- "De Jeremi para Chica" - dijo pasandoselo a Chica

En ese momento me puse más nervioso.

- "De Chica 2.0. para Mangle" - dijo pasandoselo a Mangle.

- "De Ballon Boy para Carlos" - dijo pasandoselo a Carlos.

- "De Melany para Bonnie" - dijo pasandoselo a Bonnie.

- "Y Cristian quedo sin nadie a quien entregarle regalo" - dijo Golden.

Bueno después digieron los mismos solo que los destinatarios eran los que daban y los que daban eran destinatarios.

Hasta aqui el ep y eso bye :D


	23. Noche Buena PT 2

Hola estoy aqui con el episodio 23 y tambien Arion Star,estabas viendo Marvin Marvin cuando se te ocurrio eso verdad ._. pero bueno,lo pondre en este y tambien pasara algo en este capitulo :D.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui esta el siguiente! :D

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronica Navidad!

Episodio 23 : Noche Buena PT 2

Cuando yo estaba a punto de abrir mi regalo me di cuenta de la hora y eran las 11:34 tengo tiempo.

Abri mi regalo y dentro de ella se encontraba algo que no distinguia cuando lo saque me di cuenta de que era un album de fotos,cuando era una persona y cuando soy ahora,tenia como 50 fotos,pero,tenia como espacio para 500,y me ponia a sonreir al verlas,cuanto esfuerzo hizo,yo le regale algo que se compra pero,ella me hizo algo con el corazon,como puedo ser tan desubicado? pero bueno,como veo le gusto,incluso se fue a ponersela,se le ve bonita,pero ella ya lo es... que estoy pensando!? bueno,no es pervertido es saludable,no me quiero convertir en un Cristian.

De repente se escuchaba una canción y me puse nada que ver.

- "Jeremi,ve a ver tu celular,lo tienes dentro de el traje o no?" - dijo Golden.

- "En la habitación de invitados" - dije hiendo para alla.

Saque mi celular y era un mensaje de mis padres.

"Hola hijo mio,tu primo va a ir a Hurracayne a celebrar navidad con nosotros,pero como no estamos el hira a la casa de tu hermano Nicolas de seguro ya sabes que esta ahi,pero por se acaso te damos la ubicación (Saltar parte) y tu no lo conoces,es rubio con ojos de color miel y es como tu en muchos aspectos,ademas,los dos le gusta Mlp Fim,creo que asi se escribe (La barra de tiempo no existe :D Yay!) y entonces por eso,llegara como en 20 minutos y eso te queremos mucho! - Mamá"

Genial,que le dire a mi primo si que viene,obiamente,no le dire nada como "Hola primo,soy un robot de animal por que para ayudar a el resto tube que meterme en un traje y ademas en de ave y ademas en peligro de extinción y para mejor,tube que sufrir mientras me metian en ese traje,perdia,sangre,memoria,articulaciónes,organos,ojos y mucho más,pero no te preocupes estaras bien" Claro,encerio,que lo podre decir,espera,el no conoce Freddy Fazbear Pizza,joder,peor para mi,que hare?

Bueno,el tiempo pasa pero a todos les gustaron sus regalos pero,Cristian,nada,sigue sin recibir alguno,pero en ese momento se me ocurrio algo.

- "Toma" - dije pasandole una caja de regalo.

- "Para mi?" - dijo extrañado.

- "Claro que si mi muy gran y perverted amigo" - dije pasandole el regalo.

- "Thank you" - dijo Cristian.

- "Berry punch" - le dije en vez de decirle Vey Much,Berry Punch (Los que ven MLP FIM lo entenderan).

- "Ehh,que significa lo que dijite?" - dijo Cristian.

- "Si fueras brony o pegasister lo entenderias,pero,en este caso seria brony,pero como no lo eres,no lo entiendes" - dije riendo.

- "Bueno,haber que hay?" - dijo Cristian.

- "Que es esto?" - dijo Cristian extrañado al ver eso.

- "Es una Play 2 o Playstation 2" - dije diciendole.

- "Wat?" (Que?) - comento Cristian extrañado.

- "Una consola" - le explique.

- "Guay,pero,la veo en mi casa,ok?" - dijo Cristian.

- "Bueno" - dije sonriendo.

De pronto se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta.

- "Hola? Nicolas? Jeremi?" - decia una voz masculina que probenia de la puerta.

- "Quedense aqui,voy a saludar a mi primo que no me se su nombre" - dije hiendo a la puerta.

Fui a la puerta y abri y le empeze a comentar.

- "Antes de que salgas corriendo como niñita diciendo que esto no es posible o te desmalles yo soy tu primo Jeremi,pero no me dijo ma cual es tu nombre" - comente.

- "Wat?" - dijo mi primo extrañado.

- "Solo entra y te explico todo" - dije haciendolo pasar.

Hice pasar a mi primo y entre todos me ayudaron a explicarle todo,en lo que el se ponia a decir "En serio?","¿¡Como pudiste haber hecho eso!?,¿¡Es posible!? y entre otros.

- "Y ha pasado todo eso hasta ahora" - le termine de explicar.

- "Oh... nose que decir,como pudo pasar cosas en ta poco tiempo" - dijo mi primo.

- "No se porque en tan poco tiempo sucedio tanto,pero,ese no es el punto,ahora que te explicamos todo,cual es tu nombre?" - le pregunte.

- "Marvin" - dijo mi primo Marivn.

- "Bueno,creo que deberiamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales" - dijieron Carlos y Ballon Boy emocionados y al unisono.

Cuando todos hiban a salir pense en algo.

- "Chica!" - dije llamandole.

- "Que pasa Jeremi?" - pregunto sin comprender.

- "Bueno,te contare algo,es muy largo,estate atenta ya?" - le dije.

- "Bueno,soy todo oidos" - dijo Chica.

Bueno hasta aqui el ep 23 y eso bye :3.


	24. Muerdago

Hi! estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans pero este tendre tanto romance que les dara diabetes (ok,no) pero me entienden? ¿veda? bueno empezemos!

Arion Star : Asi descubri que se llama la cuidad dond esta Freddy Fazbear Pizza es como decir Huracan en ingles y xD si va a estar obiamente temporalemente como yo podria yo hacer eso,¿o si?,ok no XD.

Maki : Otro Brony más,vengan todos a saludarlo! *vienen,Pinkie Pie,Vinyl Scracht,Luna,Rainbow Dash,Derpy y muchos más para hacer un mega broohoof*

Guest (Anonimo) : Claro aqui esta el nuevo episodio :D

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronica Navidad

Episodio 24 : Muerdago

- "Mira lo que sucede es que... hace tiempo cuando llegue por primera vez a Freddy Fazbear Pizza era un dia normal,pero,cuando paso en ese momento,La mordida del 87,todos se fueron,yo no por el panico,pero,cuando volvi el dia siguiente me imaginaba que tenian personalidades,actitudes y sentimientos ya que fueron a ayudar a Foxy por haber hecho eso,yo no los crei mounstros,fue un mal entendido,después empeze a administrar Freddy Fazbear Pizza,al comienzo no nos conociamos,por eso haciamos esas actividades y incluso dormiamos ahi,y ahora mira,lo que hice por ustedes significa que se ganaron mi amistad para siempre,mi lealtad,cariño,generosidad,y todo lo demas,y en eso encontre algo más que amistad por alguien... el enamoramiento que se convirtio en un amor para mi... sabes quien es?" -le pregunte.

- "No lo se,quien,dime" - dijo Chica haciendo que siguiera.

- "Ah... quien me gusta es más que amistad aqui... eres tu... Chica" - le dije cariñosamente.

- "Encerio?" - pregunto incredula.

- "Claro que si,siento mariposas en el estomago por ti,eres especial para mi,no hay nadie como tu que yo conosca,creeme,tu eres la unica que me gusta" - le dije mirandola a los ojos y sonriendole.

- "De veras?" - pregunto.

- "De veras,me gustas 3" - dije acercandomele.

- "Pero... tu supuestamente eres una persona y yo un animatronic" - dijo Chica.

- "Lo siento decirte esto pero te paso lo mismo que a Golden,te metieron en el traje de Chica,eras antes una niña o como Melany,Gala,Milka o Pajjsy" - le relate.

- "Que?" - dijo sin entender.

- "5 Niños,1 Encontrado,4 Sin encontrar,Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie,tu" - le dije.

- "Como puede ser" - dijo poniendose a llorar.

- "Pero bueno,tranquilizate,disculpa por serte muy sincero" - dije pegandome en mi cara con el muro.

- "Para,bueno,lo bueno es que me lo contaste,pero encerio? te gusto?" - dijo Chica.

- "Claro,la primera vez que te vi no me fije en tu belleza ya que no me fije en eso,me fije que estaba com mis amigos,cuando te conoci a ti y a los demas por ayudarlos ahi me di cuenta de eso" - le comente.

- "Ah... que tierno de tu parte" - dijo Chica ruborizandose.

- "Jeje,creo que mis especialidades son que nunca me rindo,que soy sincericimo,bueno siempre y que soy alguien tierno y kawaii" - conte sonriendo.

- "Kawaii?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Naa olvidalo" - comente.

- "Bueno... entonces vamos con los demas?" - dijo Chica nerviosa.

- "Eh... es que... mira! un muerdago" - le dije.

- "Espera... que? que hace ahi?" - dijo Chica nerviosa.

- "Quien sabe" - le dije con los nervios a tope,en vez de verme azul parecia más rojo que las plumas de Matilda.

- "Entonces..." - decia Chica mientras veia el muerdago.

- "Que cosa?" - le pregunte.

- "Sabes que pasa con el muerdago?" - me pregunto sin apartar la vista del muerdago.

- "Que cosa pasa?" - le pregunte nerviosamente.

- "Que da buena suerte,pero para eso 2 personas o en este caso animatronics..." - decia Chica nerviosamente.

- "Deben besarse debajo de el" - dijo terminando la oración.

- "Entonces?" - dije más nervioso aun.

- "Lo vas a hacer?" - dijo Chica mirando hacia los lados.

- "Es que..." - dije nervioso.

- "No sera el fin del mundo si me besas" - dijo Chica cariñosamente.

- "Pero..." - dije siendo interrumpido.

- "No pasa nada,solo... hazlo" - dijo Chica.

Nunca en mi vida me habia portado asi de timido y nervioso,que es lo que pasa,por que me pasa eso? creo que mucho romance y esas cosas me ablandaron en cierto sentido,¿como? no lo se,siempre fui timido,pero social,habia cambiado hace tiempo,pero,ahora esa volvio,Geremy esta presente ahora.

- "Pero... es que... nunca he besado a una chica,Chica" - dije sobandome el brazo de manera timida.

- "¿De verdad? que coincidencia yo nunca he besado a un chico,Jeremi" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno... entonces" - dije mirando el muerdago "No pasara nada si lo hago?"

- "Nada" - dijo Chica sonriendome.

Me acerque y la bese,nunca lo habia experimentado,eso es nuevo para mi,pero,debo admitir que me gusto besar a Chica,era como ver una doble exploción sonica de Rainbow Dash,como abrazar las nuves y muchas cosas más,pero me encanto,ese es mi punto.

- "Goah... eso fue..." - dijo Chica.

- "Increible" - dije terminando la oración.

- "Pero... esto..." - dijo Chica.

- "Acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" - le pregunte.

- "Que tenemos que ir a donde los demas rapidamente ya que tienen que estar muy adelantados?" - dijo Chica.

- "No es que,esto suena demaciado rapido pero.." - dije siendo interrumpido nuevamente.

- "Si" - dijo Chica.

- "Pero no me dejaste terminar" - le dije.

- "Ya sabia que dirias" - dijo con una sonrisa.

- "Pero.. de eso hablamos después ok?" - le dije.

- "Claro" - dijo Chica.

Bueno hasta aqui el ep 24 bye :D.


	25. Se van?

Hi! en el ep anterior por lo que lo base a muchos les gusto pero... no todos los capitulos traeran cosas kawaiis o azucar,arcoiris y más cosas,pero debo admitir que me ayude escuchando una canción romantica llamada "Luna" si quieren busquenla y eso empezemos!

PD:Ayer me acorde de una pelicula que incluso Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 menciono en su fic de FNAF pero como tenia aquella pelicula llamada "Bajo La Misma Estrella" después de verla se me ocurrio hacer ese ep de eso y tengo que decir que me quede llorando como tan sentimiental soy,apenas me dicen que le paso algo a mi familia aunque no sea grave me quedo llorando sin parar,si,incluso cuando vi "Frozen" me quede llorando pero 4 veces,en que momento no lo explicare con exactitud y eso es todo empezemos! pero antes los reviews!

Arion Star : Ese no sera el unico.

Maki : Que bien aunque quizas son solo de FNAF pero bueno,mientras te gusten todo bien :3

Guest (Luis) : Que bien que te guste aunque tienes el nombre de 3 cosas,de Luis de Rio,De Luis de el padre de Laili, y si que has visto que en otro fic nombre que el nombre de mi papá igualmente se llama asi :3

chikis : Te dio epilepcia en ves de diabetes,lel.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Gracias,2 cosas,¿Eres Otaku? ya llevamos cosas de parecidos que a los dos,bueno nos gusta MLP,somos timidos,pero a ecepción mia que soy social igualmente y ademas somos Otakus,Y ya quiero ver tu pareja del año en tu fic :D

Antes dejare unas cosas de partes de otros ep que significan que son cosas en la que queria que notaran y no lo ignoraran.

Ep 19 : Juntos De Nuevo!

- "Pajjsy! disculpa... por gritarte... pero te dije que te vayas" - dijo Matilda.

- "Por que estas tan reservada? acaso te gusta alguien?" - le pregunte levantandole la ceja.

- "QUE!?" - dijo Matilda ruborizandose y poniendose nerviosa "No me gusta ningun chico!"

- "Me estas mintiendo" - dije.

- "Por que dices eso?" - me pregunto Matilda más nerviosa.

- "Me giñiaste" - dije.

- "Bueno... me gusta alguien... pero no te contare quien... es privado..." - dijo Matilda.

Ep 17 : Separados PT 2

Me habia despertado sin saber que es lo que habia pasado y de repente hiba a los baños y me labe la cara en el espejo,inesperadamente salio humo y dejo los espejos empañados,cuando yo vi el espejo tenia escrita unas palabras.

"Lo que segun tu soñaste,es el futuro"

QUE!?

Fui a donde estaba la habitación del gerente y busque sobre los trabajadores.

Me tope con un archivo en donde decia "Mike Schmidt" el cual me llamo la antención y el cual rapidamente lo rebice y me encontre con su reporte y todo.

Después sono una alarma de mi telefono en el cual decia que pronto llegarian los animatronics nuevos y el cual rapidamente fui a cambiarme y a avisarles a los demas.

Fui a hacer eso pero,no fui tonto,me guarde el reporte de Mike en la mochila y fui a ver todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Y Si entienden esas 3 o las decifraron aunque la primera es como que a nadie le importa pero por eso las hago poco notable algunas de esas cosas osea si estan atentos a la lectura las descubriran y decifraran.

Capitulo 3 : Navidad,Navidad,Electronica Navidad!

Episodio 25 : Se van?

Bueno después de todo lo que habia pasado y si,este definitivamente era el mejor dia de la vida,eso creo,amenos que pasara otra cosa este dia.

Habiamos alcanzado a los demas y nos hibamos a ir caminando ya que no cabiamos en el auto de Nicolas ya que es para 7 maximo y somos una multitud.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban viendo los fuegos pero yo solo estaba sentado en la arena pensando en lo que me habia pasado estaba como si nada mejor pudiece arruinar el momento,nada de nada,estaba sentado en la arena con una ala? apollandome la cabeza mirando los fuegos artificiales.

No hay mejor fecha que esta,nisiquiera hallowen se compara a esta,por que me paso algo que hizo un cambio radical a mi vida,Freddy Fazbear Pizza,Fredd y sus amigos,especialmente... Chica.

Bueno... después de un tiempo me empezaba a aburrir pero en eso escuche que sonaba un celular.

- "Eh... me estan llamando" - dijo Pajjsy tomando el telefono.

Todos no le hicieron caso,obiamente yo no por que seria algo personal pero lo que hablaba se escuchaba que estaba como que hubiera pasado algo malo.

- "Pasa algo?" - le pregunte.

- "No se si lo que esta pasando es bueno o malo" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Por?" - le pregunte.

- "Mis familiares incluyendo a Yerson y su familia nos hiremos a vivir a otro lugar ya que el puso la casa en venta,la compro una empresa por que transfeiran un empleado de esa empresa alli y nos hiremos a vivir a un lugar muy hermoso y bueno,Nueva York,pero,no los podremos ayudar nunca más" - dijo Pajjsy decepcionada.

- "Pero... no importa,igual nos comunicaremos por face,verdad? igual nos apoyaran y seran nuestros amigos por el resto de sus vidas,ya que nosotros no podemos morir,impoteticamente" - dije pensativo.

- "Bueno... mañana vallan a despedirce,mañana partimos" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Pero... que diran tus papas al ver animatronics con ropa humana en tu hogar?" - le pregunte ironicamente.

- "Les convensere" - dijo Pajjsy sonriendo.

- "Bueno... de eso lo vemos luego,ok?" - le propuse.

- "Bueno,pero,quienes quien que se quedaran en mi hogar?" - comento Pajjsy pensativa.

- "No lo se,pero,ire a darles la bienvenida" - le dije.

- "Y asi iras?" - dijo Pajjsy sarcasticamente.

- "Si,eso creo" - dije rascandome la cabeza mientras reia.

- "Bueno... lo que tu digas" - dijo Pajjsy volviendo a ver los fuegos.

Después volvimos a casa de Nicolas y empeze a mirar el cielo nocturno y estaba comentando con migo mismo.

- "Paso algo increible y algo malo hoydia,acaso la karma me hizo una mala jugada?" - dije mirando el cielo.

En eso sentia que alguien venia hacia a mi.

- "Hola,estas despierto todavia?" - dijo una voz femenina.

- "Chica?" - pregunte.

- "Si,pero que haces despierto hasta esta hora?" - me pregunto mirando el cielo mientras estaba al lado mio.

- "Es que te Pajjsy,Yerson y sus familiares cercanos se hiran a otra cuidad,no podremos verlos nunca más,nunca,y eso no me gusta,perder unos grandes amigos" - dije mientras lloraba.

- "Pero,nos tienes a nosotros... y a mi" - dijo Chica sonriendo y mirandome mientras se ruborizaba.

- "Bueno,tienes razón,pero,mañana hiremos a despedirnos,ya?" - le propuse.

- "Bueno,a primera hora" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno,para pasar todo el dia alli" - le dije.

Después de eso me sonrio y se fui pero yo seguia viendo el cielo y todo,ademas sentia que algo no muy bueno sucederia y eso no me gusta,espero que el karma no me juegue otra mala jugada.

Bueno hasta aqui el ep 25 y escribire el 26 y quizas el 27 en el mismo dia y eso bye :D


	26. Adios Para Siempre PT 1

HI! Estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y eso empezemos pero primero reviews!

Arion Star : XDDDD Pero no veo ese anime hace tiempo,entonces,no le pondre,ademas,sonaria más raro de como va por ahora la historia,no lo crees? bueno más rara que este fanfic no se puede XD pero quizas lo vea y le busque una tecnica XD.

Guest : No lo hare por que tengo 12 años,no me gusta el M,ademas este fic es T+ y no M.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Te tengo una pista,el es un Oc y tambien es un chico XD.

Capitulo 4 : Buenas cosas,Malas cosas,Karma

Episodio 26 : Adios para siempre PT 1

Bueno me estaba despertando y me acorde y rapidamente me aliste,pero,creo que tengo que esperar y no ser tan rapido.

Baje para desayunar y solo veia a los demas chicos o hechados en cualquier lugar,en sillones,en el piso y cualquier otro lugar.

Y obiamente no los despertaria ya que se enojarian conmigo,pero,solo Chica dijo que me acompañaria,bueno,creo que la despierto,pero,primero tomar desayuno.

Fui a despertarla y le dije la hora la cual era 11:21 AM,falta todavia pero en ese momento.

*Suena una sonrisa de el pc*

- "Que fue eso?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Tubo que haber sido mi facebook" - le explique.

- "Pero que facebook hace ese sonido?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Es que le agrege algo... como soy bronie le puse algo extra que hace que muchas cosas cambien y se llama "PonyHoof" no te rias" - le explique.

- "Bueno,y vamos de una vez?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Es que,espera ire a ver que dice" - le conte.

- "Bueno" - dijo Chica sonando decepcionada.

- "Que te pasa?" - le pregunte.

- "Es,que te puedo acompañar?" - dijo Chica sonriendo.

- "Claro que si,si por lo que eres ahora no hace falta que preguntes" - le sonrei.

Fuimos a mi habitación en la casa de Nicolas.

- "Bueno,dice que,vallamos nomas,ya lo hablo con sus padres" - dije contandole a Chica.

- "Perfecto,pero,no voy a ir asi,verdad?" - dijo Chica mirandose.

- "Oh... tienes apenas pillama puesto,pero,de pillama deberias usar algo más que una polera" - dije tapandome la cara con mis alas.

- "Bueno,espera" - dijo hiendo a la habitación sulla.

Bueno,esperar,esperar,esperar,por que se tarda tanto? 20 minutos?

- "Bueno ya estoy" - dijo Chica sonriendo.

- "Entonces vamos" - dije abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Chica pasara primero luego cerre con llave y hibamos a la casa de Pajjsy.

Llegamos y Pajjsy estaba afuera viendonos llegar.

- "Hola,como ven,hay algo de desorden ya que como nos vamos a ir" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "El tiempo pasa demasiado rapido,¿verdad?" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Que?" - dijo Chica.

- "El karma nos hizo una mala jugada,tu y Yerson a la vez,pero... vas a venir en vacaciones?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro,quiero estar con todos ustedes" - dijo Pajjsy sonriendo.

- "Que bien,pero pasamos?" - le pregunte.

- "Pasen" - dijo dejandonos pasar.

Al ver el hogar de Pajjsy esto no se comparaba en nada a la casa de Nicolas,la casa de Nicolas no es nada al lado de el hogar de Pajjsy.

- "Es,enorme" - dije escuchando eco.

- "Como puede ser del tamaño que Freddy Fazbear Pizza tu hogar?" - pregunto Chica asombrada.

- "Es que mis padres,ganan buena pasta" - dijo Pajjsy sonriendo.

- "Oh..." - dije asombrado.

- "Bueno,vamos a mi habitación,ahi tengo de cualquier consola" - dijo Pajjsy.

Entramos y nos asombramos de lo que veiamos.

- "COMO TIENES COSAS TAN COOLS!?" - dije asombrado.

- "THE MAGIC OF THE MONEY" - dijo Pajjsy sacando con un arcoiris esas palabras mientras las decia (La magia de dinero).

Bueno este fue un poquis corto pero bueno bye :D.


	27. Adios Para Siempre PT 2

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro capitulo de Los 5 Fans,empezamos!

PD:En este episodio sale alguien muy especial sale un Oc o una Oc? no se como decirlo pero bueno sale un Oc de mi amiga Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 en este episodio aparece Laili y eso empezemos!

PD 2:Quizas no publique muy seguido por estos dias,tengo examenes y eso.

Capitulo 4 : Buenas cosas,Malas cosas,Karma

Episodio 27 : Adios para siempre PT 2

Reviews:

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Nope,no estubiste ni cerca.

Guest (Luis) : No,dije que no hare,y creo que nunca.

Arion Star : No solo lo es Pajjsy,igualmente Yerson lo es,pero obiamente,su familia.

-Jeremi Animatronico-

Estabamos jugando en las consolas de la Pajjsy aunque ellas solo les llama por sus nombres,segun ella,esas cosas pasaron de moda.

En ese momento Pajjsy me pregunto algo.

- "Oye,Jeremi,animatronico? es que nose como llamarte,te has dado cuenta de que tu nombre es muy largo,por que no te lo cambias?" - pregunto Pajjsy.

- "No habia pensado en aquello" - me puse pensativo.

- "Que te parece si entre Chica y Yo te ponemos uno?" - pregunto Pajjsy.

- "Claro,pero que suene bien" - dije sonriendo.

Después de 1 hora.

- "Y que te parece,Amber?" - pregunto Chica.

Después Pajjsy se acerco a Chica a hablarle pero yo las iterrumpi.

- "Me encanta!" - dije sonriendo.

- "Pero..." - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Que cosa?" - le pregunte.

- "Ese nombre... es de chica" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Bueno... me vale v*rga!" - dije a todo pulmon.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Pajjsy girando los ojos.

- "Bueno,que podemos hacer?" - pregunte.

- "I don´t now" (No lo se) dijo Chica.

- "Bueno,entonces?" - pregunto Pajjsy.

- "Que cosa?" - dijimos los dos al unisono.

- "Que hacemos?" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "No lo se" - dije haciendo pokerface.

Después de un largo time jugando.

- "Bueno,creo que deberiamos ir a almorzar" - dijo Pajjsy.

Después de otro aburrido momento.

- "Entonces... que haremos! el tiempo se pasa volando y es la ultima vez que nos veremos!" - grito Pajjsy.

- "Es que,no pudo haber sido después de 1 dia en el que te avisaran eso?" - le pregunte.

- "Bueno entonces ahora te llamare,Amber,pero,es que fue de ultimo minuto!" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Bueno,pero,que haremos?" - pregunto Chica.

- "PAJJSY!" - se escucho una voz masculina.

- "Bueno,parece que es el adios" - dijo Pajjsy bajando la cabeza.

- "Pero,nos hablaremos por facebook?" - le pregunte.

- "Si,asi sera" - dijo Pajjsy subiendo y haciendo que salieramos de la casa.

Después Chica y yo estabamos viendo como partia el vehiculo al aeuropuerto y estabamos llorando.

- "Espera,Je... Amber,estas llorando?" - pregunto Chica secandose las lagrimas.

- "Solo lo que acaba de pasar es que de mis 4 mejores amigos perdi 2" - dije parando de llorar.

- "Pero como te dije,nos tienes a el resto y a mi" - dijo Chica acercandose a mi.

Nuevamente la bese,2 veces van en la que lo hacemos pero primera vez desde que nos volivmos novios.

- "Tienes que dejarlo pasar,ademas,en 2 horas llegaran los nuevos vecinos,después los venimos a saludar" - dijo Chica sonriendo.

- "Claro" - dije hiendo de vuelta a la casa.

2 Horas después.

Habiamos preparados un pastel para los nuevos vecinos.

Veiamos que ya habian desempacado poco entonces me aserque a uno de los nuevos vecinos que parece que es el padre de esta familia.

- "Hola,bienvenidos a Hurracayne,necesitan ayuda para desempacar?" - le pregunte.

- "Gracias la acepto pero,es con paga,es que tengo guardado el dinero,ademas,por que luces ese disfraz?" - pregunto.

- "No,es gratis,son nuevos y ademas se nota que todavia les falta,y,no es un disfraz,es larga historia" - dije girando los ojos.

Después cuando nos hivamos a casa.

- "Esperen,que les parece tomar once con nosotros?" - pregunto el padre de la familia que nos conto su nombre y es Luis.

- "Bueno" - dije entrando con Chica a la casa de los vecinos que se veia diferente como se via antes,se veia preciosa la casa.

En la once.

- "Bueno,a proposito no les pregunte sus nombres,cuales son?" - pregunto Luis.

- "El mio es Amber y el de ella es Chica" - dije presentandonos.

- "Que nombres tan peculiares" - dijo la madre de la familia que cullo nombre no conocia.

- "El de mi esposa es Lizbeht y mi hija se llama Laili" - dijo Luis.

- "Bueno,debo admitir que esto es mucho,nunca comi nisiquiera en navidad tanto" - dije soltando una carcajada.

Los demas se rieron pero seguia la once y seguia la conversa.

- "Pero... si tu te llamas Chica,no eres una animatronic de Freddy Fazbear Pizza?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Si,pero,ya contamos que es lo que pasa" - dijo Chica.

Un relato después.

- "Entonces ahora estan en Fredbear Family Dinner?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Claro" - le respondi.

- "Pero,podria ir alli? es que ustedes fueron algo muy importante en mi infancia,antes vivia aqui,pero,después me mude,podria ayudarlos trabajando ahi?" - pregunto Laili desesperada.

- "Claro que si,si tus padres te dejan" - le sonrei.

- "Puedo,es que quiero saber que es ganar dinero por mi misma" - le rego Laili a sus padres.

- "Claro hija,siempre que te guste" - dijieron sus 2 padres al unisono.

Laili se puso alegre y le contamos que mañana empezaba a las 10 AM.

- "Gracias denuevo" - dijieron los padres de Laili y ella igualemente.

- "No ustedes gracias" - dije agradeciendo.

- "Bueno,mejor paremos que estaremos toda la noche discutiendo" - dijo el padre de Laili riendose.

Después pense,el karma me esta jugando cosas buenas y malas.

Bueno hasta aqui el ep,un poco largo,ehh? y eso bye! :D.


	28. Nuevos Amigos

Hi! estoy con otro episodio de Lo 5 Fans y reviews primero!

Arion Star : Faltaron,Carlos,Cristian,Ivan y Bonnie 2.0 parece tranformista XD pero es chico.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Te lo dire por PMV ok?

Guest (Luis) : Ahhh... ok,pero,lo que significa clasificación M lo hubieras buscado por google.

Capitulo 4 : Buenas cosas,Malas cosas,Karma

Episodio 28 : Nuevos amigos

PD:Este capitulo sera super comico :D y pachara algo malo nuevamente.

-Amber-

Bueno,que más decir? Pajjsy y Yerson se fueron,malo,pero... Ahora,Marvin y Laili estan aqui para ayudarnos,son nuevos,pero,hicieron rapidamente amistades,bueno,pero,caja,maldita sea,no la rebice,m*erda.

- "Chica,sabes si vieron la p*ta caja musical?" - pregunte nervioso.

- "Si,la vio Marvin" - dijo Chica.

- "Como que para ser nuevo hace más cosas que Ivan XD" - dije riendome.

- "Jajaja,creo que deberias ir a dormirte" - dijo Chica hiendo a su habitación.

En ese momento me fije en la hora y son las 11 PM.

- "Bueno,creo que mis baterias se acabaran,lel" - dije haciendo una broma sin sentido.

Una noche sin pesadillas después...

Siempre dormir me hace mejor... pero... que hora es?

Hora : 10:50

Espera... procesando... WTF!? YA TENDRIAMOS QUE ESTAR A PUNTO DE ABRIR FREDBEAR FAMILY DINNER!?

*Un desayuno rapido sin despertar a nadie corriendo como retrazado mental a Fredbear Family Dinner después* (XD)

Espera... recalculando... NO TRAJE A NADIE!? ffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

*Una corrida a la casa denuevo después*

- "Ummmhhhmhh... DESPIERTEN!" - dije levantando a todos de un grito que casi rompo las ventanas.

Después de que todos se cabrearan conmigo estabamos en Fredbear Family Dinner y como logramos llegar a tiempo,no lo se... Fu*k the logic...

- "Oigan,y ahora,que?" - pregunte.

- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Ivan.

- "Que haran cada u.." - dije siendo interrumpido.

- "YO QUIERO CANTAR!" - dijo Marvin a todo pulmon.

- "Okey..." - dije como "Daaaa fucckkk?".

- "Bueno,pero que cosa?" - pregunte.

- "Ehhh... ideas?" - pregunto Marvin.

- "I don´t fuck*ng now" - dijo Melany. (Yo no ***** se)

- "Bueno... esperen... miren! abrieron!?" - dije viendo a toda la gente afuera esperando.

- "Joder... este sera el peor p*to dia de nuestras vidas" - dijo Croc.

- "Sube el animo,tu haces lo que todo el resto no hace y ademas es simple" - dijo Marvin.

- "Tienes razón,sera el peor dia de sus vidas" - dijo Croc dirigiendose a la entrada a abrir.

- "Que autoestima" - dije rodando los ojos.

- "Bueno,que hacemos?" . pregunto alguien que salio de la puerta que vino rapidamente a donde estabamos,era Laili.

- "Hola Laili,estas lista? estaras con Mangle,Foxy y Wolver en Kid´s Cove,ok?" - le indique a Laili.

- "Claro" - dijo Laili felizmente.

Bueno,quizas tenemos suerte,bueno,pero esta vez no me jueges una mala jugada karma!

Todo esta bien hasta que...

- "Oigan,tenemos un problema" - dijo Foxy.

- "Cual?" - pregunte sin comprender.

- "Los niños le hicieron algo fatal a Mangle,nose que hacer" - dijo Foxy.

- "Que le paso?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Esta,como,desarmada" - dijo Foxy.

- "QUE!?" - gritamos los 2 a la vez.

- "Vengan rapido!" - dijo Foxy.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Mangle,ella estaba media desarmada,con una parte del exo-esqueleto afuera,le faltaba un ojo,estaba con la cabeza del exo-esqueleto afuera.

- "Oh... QUE TE HICIERON!" - grito Chica llorando.

- "No fue la culpa de los niños,no sabiamos como entretenerlos" - dijo Mangle.

- "Pero.. para algo esta la area de juegos!" - grito nuevamente Chica.

- "Chica,tranquilizate" - dije calmando a Chica "Foxy,puedes repararla?"

- "No lo se,quizas necesite ayuda" - dijo Foxy.

En ese momento llame a Golden con nuestra union extraña que tenemos.

- "Que pas... oh... que le paso a Mangle?" - dijo Golden aterrado.

- "Que Golden te ayude" - le dije a Foxy.

- "En que?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Reparar a Mangle" - dije explicandole.

- "Ya,Amber,Chica,Wolver,vallanse,estaremos aqui reparandola" - dijo Golden haciendonos salir de Kid´s Cove.

- "Espera,como sabias que ahora me llamo Amber?" - le pregunte a Golden.

- "Chica" - dijo Golden bloqueando la entrada a Kid´s Cove.

- "Espera,ahora te llamas Amber?" - dijo Wolver tratando no reir.

Wolver estallo en risas.

- "Jajaja,que chistosito,para de una maldita vez" - le dije con sarcasmo.

Bueno,Wolver se tubo que quedar con,Carlos y BB en Game Area y Chica y yo volvimos a la cocina solo que Chica se encontraba llorando.

- "Que te pasa?" - le pregunte a Chica.

- "Que no lo ves? Primero,Yerson y Pajjsy,ahora Mangle,esto seguira,pero,no se quien sera el siguiente" - dijo Chica intentando parar de llorar.

Mi*da tiene razón!

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y eso bye :D


	29. Bonnie Roto

HI! Estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans ya que hoy tengo libre y mañana otro examen que estudie como 2 semanas estoy listo y escribiendo y reviews!

Arion "Firestar" : Ok,no me di cuenta de que te llamas asi XDDDD tengo una inaudita vista XDDDD,pero,necesito el nombre de una canción,ok? y estoy haciendo un dibujo de todos los personajes como son en mi fic y en mi pagina de Facebook publicare los dibujos y por que no en deviantart? i don´t ******* now.

pinkierose230502 : Bueno,ese nombre me lo dijo LaTigressa por reviews y me gusto,pero... al dia después me doy cuenta de que ese nombre es de chica,pero,igualmente es de chico,encontes es de doble sentido XD y see me gusta y me imaginaba que alguien se riera,pero bueno... que puedo hacer? solo quedarme ¬¬ mientas leo esos reviews XD.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aki etaaaaa :D.

Capitulo 4 : Buenas cosas,Malas cosas,Karma

-Amber-

Estaba triste por la pobre de Mangle,esta destruida,destrozada y en cierto punto creia que Chica tiene razón,pero,no estoy seguro si que eso es lo que esta pasando.

- "Chica,sabias que eso es verdad o lo dedujiste?" - le pregunte.

- "No Amber,lo deduje" - dijo Chica "Y por que me preguntas eso?"

- "Por nada" - dije tajantemente.

- "Ahh" - dijo Chica volviendo a preparar comida.

Bueno... esto puede que lo que dice sea verdad,pero quien viene?

,Pajjsy al tiempo después se fue Yerson,Después Mangle,esto es como la botella!? cuando se añaden más,todo cambia,la ultima vez fue,Pajjsy,Yerson,Mangle ahora viene... B-

De repente se escucha un grito.

- "AHHHH..." - se escucho un grito masculino de cierto amigo emo.

- "BONNIE!" - dije saliendo rapidamente de la cocina.

- "Solo veia a un Bonnie que le faltaba parte de la cara.

- "Maldito infeliz!" - decia otra voz.

Agudize mi vista para ver lo que pasaba y alguien le estaba pegando a Bonnie era... un cliente pero... con una de esas cosas que son baras de metal dobladas estaba sacandole la cara.

- "Hijo de puta... las vas a pagar" - dije en voz baja dirigiendome a ese maldito.

Lo empuje mucho pero el tipo seguia cabreado.

Primero apunte para que toda la gente saliera y toda salio.

- "QUE CA*AGO TE PASA A*EONAO!? QUE LE HACES A MIS AMIGOS!?" - dije retadoramente.

- "ESE HIJO DE P*TA BOTO A MI HIJO DEL ESCENARIO!" - dijo el tipo.

- "Y SABES PARA QUE ESTAN LAS PU*AS REGLAS!?" - dije mostrandole un cartel donde habian 16 reglas.

- "Ah... dis" - dijo el tipo pero lo interrumpi.

- "ERES UN HIJO DE LA GRAN *UTA NO SABES LEER!? SABES QUE ESTA SINTIENDO BONNIE AHORA!? VETE ANTES QUE TE META EN UN MALDITO TRAJE ANIMATRONICO!" - dije furioso.

-El tipo salio-

-Amber fue rapidamente a donde Bonnie-

- "BONNIE!? ESTAS BIEN!?" - dije llorando.

- "..." - no se esuchaba nada de la parte de Bonnie.

Me habia puesto llorar a más no poder.

- "Que paso?" - pregunto Bon Bon.

- "Mira como esta Bonnie y sabras por que lloro" - dije tratando de parar mis lagrimas.

- "Oh... Bonnie! que te paso!" - dijo Bon Bon igualmente empezando a llorar.

Después todos llegaron pero,no sabiamos que hacer.

- "Que podemos hacer?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Lo mismo que conmigo" - dijo Mangle.

- "JAJAJAJAJA" - dijo Foxy.

- "Que te pasa?" - dijo Mangle.

- "Tu voz,se desconfiguro otra vez y pareces una Freddy XD" - dijo Foxy estallando en risas.

- "FOXY! COMPORTATE! CIERRA EL OCICO! MIRA A BONNIE! ES GRACIOSO!?" - dije callando a Foxy.

- "Verdad..." - dijo Foxy nervioso.

- "Pero,necesitariamos una cabeza de Bonnie de repuesto,pero,hay en Freddy Fazbear Pizza,y ahora esta demolido" - dijo Cristian.

- "Entonces... QUE V*RGA HAREMOS!?" - dije nervioso.

- "La unica forma,no lo podria gustar a Bonnie pero se la escribire en una hoja y el me respondera si que lo quiere hacer o no" - dijo Foxy.

- "Bueno" - dije girando mi ala para que empezara.

-Foxy termino de escribir-

- "Primero,que dice?" - le pregunte.

- "Leelo tu mismo" - dijo Foxy.

"Mira Bonnie,para poder volver a hablar,ver y sentir cosas,necesitariamos conseguir una cabeza,por lo que me dijo Freddy 2.0 hay de repuesto,pero,necesitariamos cambiarte entero,ademas,ese nuevo cuerpo y cara,son... femeninos"

-Amber estallo en risas-

- "Es encerio?" - pregunte parando de reirme.

- "Si,es encerio" - dijo Foxy.

-Amber le paso la hoja a Bonnie-

-Bonnie le paso nuevamente la hoja a Amber-

"Me estas agarrando para el w*beo?"

"No"

-Amber le paso nuevamente la hoja a Bonnie-

-Bonnie le paso nuevamente la hoja a Amber-

*Suspiro* Bueno,no hay de otra...

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y bye :D


	30. De Mal En Peor PT 1

HI! Estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans,empezemos con los reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Lel.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Noche -dice de forma kawaii- tendras que leer para saber *troolface*.

Guest : No es para tanto.

Capitulo 4 : Malas Cosas,Buenas Cosas,Karma

Episodio 30 : De Mal En Peor PT 1

-Amber-

Como de costumbre todo va peor,Primero Pajjsy y Yerson,Después Mangle,Bonnie,Freddy,Gala,Ballon Boy,Melany,Carlos,Foxy,Bon Bon,ahora quien?

-Flashback-

- "Ahora que,donde esta eso para Bonnie?" - le pregunte a Foxy.

- "Esta en Game Area pero al fondo hay una puerta,de ahi lo tienes que sacar,y ahora me doy cuenta de tu estatura,Amber,eres como 16 centimetros más bajo que yo" - dijo Foxy riendo.

- "Bueno,eso no importa ahora,espera aqui,ya?" - le pregunte.

- "Ok" - dijo Foxy revizando a Bonnie.

-Jeremi fue a Game Area-

- "Bueno,al fondo deberia estar" - dije hiendo al fondo de la habitación.

Abriendo la puerta escuche una voz que me hablaba.

"No tubiste que haber venido aqui nunca"

-Amber se puso temerozo-

- "Que joder fue eso?" - dije sintiendo nuevamente escalofrios.

Bueno... no importa... encontre el traje de conejo,entonces se lo llevare a Foxy para que vea a Bonnie.

-Amber llego a donde se encontraba Bonnie y Foxy-

- "Qui ta!" - dije haciendo voz de bebe.

- "Estoy seguro que necesito configurarte la voz para que no hables como humano" - dijo Foxy.

- "Pero me gusta asi" - dije apenado.

- "Acaso quieres que después los clientes se den cuenta de que tienes voz de persona?" - dijo Foxy.

- "Por que dices que sabran que mi voz es de persona?" - le pregunte.

- "Por que es muyyy aguda" - dijo Foxy.

- "Pero si me la configuras igualmente la quiero aguda" - dije imponiendo una regla.

- "Bueno... el disfraz?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Aqui esta" - dije mostrandoselo.

-Bonnie le paso la hoja a Amber-

"Como es el disfraz?"

-Amber le paso la hoja a Bonnie-

"Como de Bon Bon pero más,afeminado"

-Bonnie le paso la hoja a Amber-

"V*rga"

- "Bueno,que esperamos?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Bueno.. empezemos" - dije pasandole la cabeza animatronica.

-Un rato después-

- "Y bueno... como te ves mi muy afeminado amigo?" - pregunto Foxy riendose.

- "Que chistoso" - dijo Bonnie girando los ojos.

- "Todavia no te modifico la voz,pareces como eras antes con esa voz" - dijo Foxy acercandose a su cuello en donde tenia esas cosas para apagar y el modificador de voz.

- "Habla para ver como esta" - dijo Foxy.

- "Creo qu... me acabas de poner una voz de ardilla!" - dijo Bonnie enfurecido.

- "Calmate!" - dije interponiendome.

- "Mejor te la veo yo mi muy emo amigo" - dije ajustandole la voz.

- "Creo que ahi estas bien" - dije pidiendole que hable.

- "Ahi esta bien,pero,estare trabajando en otro traje para verme como el antiguo yo" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Bueno... eso lo vez después" - dije saliendo de ese lugar.

-Fin del Flashback-

- "Bueno... creo que deberia olvidar a todos ya que no los vere nunca" - dije llorando.

- "Pero eso no me evita acordarme en mis amigos" - dije volviendo a ver algo que me paso en el pasado.

-Flashback-

- "Bueno... me explicas que te paso?" - le pregunte gentilmente a Freddy.

- "Es que mi voz y mis ojos se vuelven raro... ademas tengo voces en la cabeza" - dijo Freddy adolorido.

- "Y como podria ofrecerte mi ayuda amigo?" - le pregunte gentilmente nuevamente.

- "Golden o Foxy saben de estas cosas?" - pregunto Freddy.

- "No lo se... espera" - dije haciendo que Golden viniera.

- "Que paso?" - pregunto Freddy entrando a la sala de fiestas 2.

- "Puedes ver a Freddy?" - le pregunte a mi hermano.

- "Claro,pero,como que estan pasando muchas cosas malas ultimamente" - dijo Golden.

- "Eso es cierto" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno... solo espera con paciencia y lo malo pasara" - dijo Golden con una sonrisa.

- "Bueno..." - dije empezando a llorar.

No puedo evitar que a mis amigos les pasen cosas malas,esto no lo puedo arreglar,solo tengo que aguantar el sufrimiento... por que... después de eso pasara algo bueno.

-Fin del Flashback-

- "Claro... mis amigos estan perdidos... pero a alguien pude salvar... a ti" - dije mirando a Chica descanzando al lado mio.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... les gusto? estube no tan activo estos 2 dias ya que estube haciendo una portada de un grupo de fans de FNAF que estoy creando con una amiga que cullo nombre no mencionare y eso BYE :D


	31. De Mal En Peor PT 2

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y les contare un spoiler... faltan 5 episodios para el final de fic y todos estaran "quueee?" pero una buena noticia are la secuela que cual cullo nombre sera "En la Oscuridad" Pero bueno como siempre.. reviews!

Arion Firestar : Esta en mi profile todo el personal y el de escritor en fanfiction en facebook.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Claro lo are asi,pero,ya sabias que Scot anuncio información importante de FNAF 3? Sera en un lugar llamado "Freddy´s Land" que es un parque de diverciones y es 30 años después de FNAF 2.

pinkierose230502 : Da fu*k? *se pega un tiro*

Amber:Ahora te mataste incluso ¬¬

Mega: -le levanta del piso- Nope,parece que falle :D

Amber:Como sea,no tenias que escribir y empezar a dibujar la portada de tu nuevo fic?

Mega:Veda,pero primero subire esta ep

Capitulo 5 : No esta bien

Episodio 31 : De Mal En Peor PT 2

-Amber-

Le sonrei a Chica al verla de la forma tierna de la que descanzaba al lado mio y le sonrei.

No puedo evitar extrañar a mis amigos... igualmente los pude haber salvado... pero... algo me inpidio salvarlos... cual es mi atración con Chica no lo se... pero no puedo evitar soltar ese liquido transaprente de mi zona que se encuentran mis ojos,no puedo evitarlo... los extraño...

Escuche que alguien me hablaba.

- "Amber,se que fue dificil,pero eso deberias pensarlo más tarde" - dijo Chica acariciando mis plumas negras de la cabeza.

- "Bueno..." - dije por fin descanzando.

-La mañana siguiente-

Mi cabeza... todavia me duele... pero... mi corazon por lo que paso es lo que me duele.

- "Te despertaste?" - pregunto Chica que me estaba trayendo desayuno a la cama.

- "Si.. pero... es que... podriamos hacer algo por el resto?" - le pregunte.

- "Es que... después de eso dudo que el resto siga con vida y si que lo siguen y vamos para alli podriamos morir" - dijo Chica bajando la cabeza.

- "Pero... asi por lo menos... estariamos con el resto... verdad?" - le sonrei.

- "Es que... hay unas oportunidades minimas de sobrevivir" - dijo Chica.

- "Golden esta alli" - le dije llorando.

- "Pero no eres feliz con la vida normal que siempre quisiste?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Normal? soy un animatronic,ni si quiera tengo 18 años,no tengo a ningun familiar que este conmigo,todos estan ahi... no quieres salvarlos?" - le pregunte.

- "Mira Amber... es muy peligroso" - dijo Chica preocupada.

- "Te gustaria perder a tus más grandes amigos en la vida y familia? que todo lo que conociste en tu vida se valla por el caño?" - le pregunte.

- "En eso tienes razón... pero como te dijo es es suicidio" - dijo Chica desanimada.

- "Ire quieras o no... quiero intentarlo..." - dije levantandome.

- "Pero es muy peligroso" - dijo Chica.

- "Mira... mañana ire... si quieres me acompañas" - le dije a Chica.

-Flashback-

Ademas de que mis amigos estubieran fatales... yo estaba nervioso y temiendo que algo le pasara a Golden o Chica pero... eso no me servira que dija eso...

- "Bueno... parece que mañana no podremos abrir" - dijo Foxy.

- "Esperen... a final de cuentas... vieron la caja?" - dije nervioso.

-Ivan reviso la caja-

- "Ya valimos v*rga" - dijo Ivan entre dientes.

Ohh no... que haremos!?

- "Hola Amber... esta vez si moriras" - dijo una voz tetrica y al darme vuelta era Puppet.

Joder!

-Amber salto hacia atras evitando el ataque de Puppet-

- "Vamos solo jugemos un juego... dar vida... a los que no son animatronicos,no creen?" - pregunto Puppet.

- "Ni se te ocurra maldito!" - dije dandole un golpe pero lo esquivo.

- "No soy tan predecible ahora,verdad?" - pregunto Puppet.

- "Vete a la maldita caja musical y no te are un palo roto!" - dije amenazandolo.

- "Tu no eres nada contra mi ahora" - dijo Puppet.

Lo que paso me estaba doliendo por dentro.

Se acercaba a cada uno para acabar con ellos.

- "NO! FOXY!" - dije llorando.

-Aparece Golden-

-Golden se tira encima de Puppet-

-Amber se acerca a Foxy-

- "Estas bien camarada?" - le pregunte extendiendo el ala para ayudar a levantarlo.

- "Solo me hizo esto pero no es para tanto" - dijo Foxy viendo una aprte donde se veia un poco el endoesqueleto de Foxy.

-Amber hiba a donde Puppet para acabar con eso pero-

AAAAAAAAHHHHH!?

-Se queda en shoc-

-Narrador-

Puppet habia traspasado el cuerpo y endo esqueleto metalico de Golden y Amber estaba sin palabras,es comprensible,perder a tu hermano,no es algo bonito.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Amber-

- "MALDITO PUPPET!"- dije a todo pulmon.

- "Amber... tranquilizate,puede seguir con vida" - dijo Chica alegremente.

- "Acaso no sabes que le hizo ese hijo de p*ta a mi hermano?" - dije secandome las lagrimas que corian como una cascada por mis ojos.

- "Si lo se,pero,no seas tan negativo" - dijo Chica.

- "Creo que necesito descanzar,reposar y pensar todo lo que paso" - dije volviendome a acostar.

- "Bueno.. que descanses bien" - dijo Chica sonriendo antes de cerrar mis ojos.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y BYE :D


	32. De Mal En Peor PT 3

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y faltan 4 episodios para terminar... reviews!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Igual como yo era hace tiempo... yo no lo jugaba pero un dia mis amigos me hicieron jugarlo donde llegue hasta las 2 AM en la noche 6 y en el dos cuando estaban en la noche 4 me hicieron jugarlo y llegue hasta las 4 AM :D

Arion Firestar : Quizas no en este fic.. quizas en la secuela de el fic por que ahora estare explicando lo que paso en el pasado osea en los flashbacks y en el presente.

Karoru Gengar : OMG! T gusta mi fic? ohhh... no creia que te gustaria ya que cuando empeze a escribir Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y tu eran las que escribian las mejores historias segun yo de FNAF y ademas me preguntas si que puedes hacer eso? ... la respuesta es obia... SIII!

Maki : Yo lei ese review entero... no creia que otro fan de FNAF tubiera muchas teorias.. incluso en un episodio creo que explique que tenia en la realidad un cuaderno en donde tengo todas las teorias y que tambien te supieras la más compleja... la de en endoesquelteo sin traje... yo creo que es de Golden Freddy... pero yo siempre supe que FNAF 2 es la precuela de FNAF pero como no sabia eso ya que no conocia las teorias cuando empeze el fic no lo hize de esa manera... si que la hubera hecho el fic en el 18 lo hubiera añadido eso a todo pero... el hombre dorado siempre supe que fue el asesino y un guardia de seguridad,sobre los minijuegos solo me han aparecido el de Freddy que tienes que seguir a Puppet y el de Foxy... muy buena es tu conocimiento de FNAF.. te felicito! :D

Ahh y algo más Maki,yo desarrolle una teoria que se basa en si que escuchas la musica de FNAF de The Living Tombstone y ademas ves y escuchas la letra de "It´s Be So Long" de The Living Tombstone ahi esta la respuesta,en la letra descubriras mucho y ademas viendo el de FNAF 2 entenderas de que se basa esa teoria.

Capitulo 5 : No esta bien

Episodio 32 : De Mal En Peor PT 3

-Amber-

Mi mente no para de analizar si que todo lo que he hecho fue bueno... se que suena extraño... pero... si que no los hubiera aceptado una simple apuesta... quizas... todos estarian bien.. pero... no hubiera conocido a Golden... no hubiera conocido al resto... no hubiera conocido a Chica... pero... ya esta hecho... necesito salvarlos... ese es mi deber ya que no los salve cuando fue posible... si que no tengo otra opción... tendre que sacrificarme por ellos.

-Amber se quedo dormido como si nada-

Quizas este dormido pero eso no significa que no sienta que halla alguien al lado mio.

-Amber se desperto-

- "Hola" - dijo Chica saludandome y dandome un beso en la frente.

- "Eres tu,bueno,podrias despertarme a las 12:00 AM?" - le pregunte.

- "Por que tan temprano?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Es que mientras antes estemos alli,mejor sera" - le explique.

- "Pero es tenebroso de noche... ademas... no hay iluminación... esta medio destruido el lugar y que esta el alli esperandonos para matarnos" - dijo Chica.

- "Chica te voy a preguntar nuvamente... quieres acompañarme?" - le pregunte.

- "Es pelligroso... pero... no quiero quedarme sola" - dijo Chica con una sonrisa.

-Amber volvio a descanzar-

-Flashback-

- "Oh..." - dije llorando tapandome mi hocico o pico o boca o como sea.

- "Te sabes el numero de emergencias?" - pregunto Golden.

-Amber le dio el numero-

-Un tiempo después-

- "Bueno... te sientes bien Gala?" - le pregunte al ver su estado.

- "Estoy bien" - dijo viendo su herida.

- "Tienes mucha suerte de haberte salvado,no todos sobreviven a que un cuchillo carnicero atraviese a alguien y haga contacto solamente con los organos y no romperlos" - dijo Cristian.

- "Bueno... eso ya no importa... no podre ir mañana" - dijo Gala "Ni por 3 dias"

- "No importa Gala" - dije sonriendo.

- "Bueno... nos vemos en 3 dias" - dijo Gala despidiendose.

-Fin del flashback-

-Amber se desperto y miro la hora-

- "11:34 PM,Fecha 29/12/?"

- "Ok... mi reloj dejo de funcionar el tiempo del año" - dije mirando el reloj.

- "Espera... reloj..." - dije acordandome de algo.

- "Y entonces esta cosa se hecho a perder?" - le pregunte a Golden.

- "Si... de hace 7 años no funciona" - dijo Golden.

- "Y a que fecha estamos?" - le pregunte.

- "No me acuerdo" - dijo Golden.

-Fin del flashback-

-"fffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!" - dije a todo pulmon.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... SALI DE VACA CIONES! YAY! :D


	33. Recuerdos,BB,Melany

Olaf que Ashe (?) estoy aqui con otro episodio de Los 5 Fans y estoy medio apurado ya que tengo que hacer las cosas en mi casa y tengo hasta las 4:00 PM para hacer... todo... y bueno iniciemos per antes reviews!

Karoru Gengar : Que bien que te encante pero los tullos son muchos mejores :D y no importa cuanto tarde :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Bueno todavia te falta entonces,animo! yo estoy medio haciendo todas las cosas en mi casa,pero,bueno,puedo escribir a cada momento noo :D

Maki : No estas loca,ya que yo igual soy un fanatico de corazón de FNAF quizas en mi nombre de fanfiction no dija "FNAF" es que quedaria más largo aún y ademas... lo de Puppet ya lo pensaba y ademas estoy haciendo algo muy especial que subire después de que termine el fic :D

Capitulo 5 : No esta bien

Episodio 33 : Recuerdos,BB,Melany

-Amber-

Nose como no pense en esto antes... como por solo no hacer nada... hubiera rebizado la caja musical y nada de esto hubiere pasado... como fui tan idiota? como ahora todo me lleva la contraria? no tengo idea... pero... esto no puede empeorar más... verdad?

Todo hira bien si que no dices algo que atraiga a la mala suerte... pero... si pasa algo?

-Flashback-

- "Y que es lo que te pasa?" - le pregunte.

- "Es que no lo se... no tengo control en mi mismo" - dijo Ballon Boy.

- "Jere... dijo Amber... sabes.. yo se de tecnologia,robotica,electricidad y esas cosas,podria ayudarlo mientras Foxy sigue viendo a el resto" - dijo Laili sacando una caja con heramientas que nunca habia visto.

- "Bueno... pero... que me explique... por que te ries y empiezas a escabullirte?" - le pregunte a Ballon Boy.

- "Es que te dije... no tengo control en mi mismo" - dijo Ballon Boy llorando.

- "Bueno... Laili entonces te dejo para que lo rebices" - dije abandonando la habitación.

-Fin del flashback-

Por que a mis amigos más cercanos? en el corazón... literalemente... pero... no quiero perder a nadie...

-Amber empieza a recordar nuevamente-

-Flashback-

- "Es encerio? ahora tu? igual que Yerson y Pajjsy?" - le pregunte secandome las lagrimas.

- "L-lo siento,pero,es que,me quedaria sola,mis padres no quieren eso..." - dijo Melany intentando aguantar el llanto.

- "Bueno... 3 veces ya en este año,mes y incluso semana..." - dije produciendo un mar de ese liquido transparente.

- "Y a donde vas?" - pregunto Ivan.

- "Me voy a un pais muy lejos de aqui" - dijo Melany decepcionada.

- "Y donde queda?" - pregunto nuevamente Ivan.

- "En otro continente" - dijo Melany.

Por que tengo que recibir más dolor del que ya tenia con Yerson y Pajjsy o los ticunas al cuadrado (?).

-Fin del flashback-

-Amber estaba llorando empezando a levantarse para partir a cierto lugar.

Por que? tubo que pasar todo eso? Bale Berga La Bida... se fueron por el maldito caño casi todas mis amistades... apenas quedan,Gala,Ivan,Carlos y Marvin... Melany ahora se fue... como podremos enfrentarnos Chica y yo ante Puppet?

-Amber tomo el album de fotografias-

Pajjsy...

Yerson...

Mangle...

Bonnie...

Freddy...

Gala...

Ballon Boy...

Melany...

-Amber paro de hablar en voz baja.

- "Como me gustaria que siguiera con todos" - dije soltando una lagrima en el lavamanos.

-Amber seguia viendo el album de fotografias-

Nota:Pongan la canción Horizon - Finley para mejorar el momento.

I want to tell the story of two friends (Quiero contar la historia de dos amigos)

In a land passage to paradise. (En una tierra a un paso del paraíso)

So far from here. (Tan lejos de aquí)

And I will tell the story of our lives. (Y te voy a contar la historia de nuestras vidas)

Lot of years flew,i'm protecting (Lote de años salió volando, estoy protegiendo)

The only friend that matters (El único amigo que importa)

Now something has broken the time. (Ahora algo ha roto el tiempo)

We will arrange everything (Vamos a arreglar todo)

Pursue the light. (Persigue la luz)

On the horizon, we are flying (En el horizonte, estamos volando)

While their lives as we (Mientras que como llevamos sus vidas)

And we feel and we shout (Y nos sentimos y gritamos creemos)

We are not at home (Que no estamos en casa)

At the edge of the world (En el borde del mundo)

I've never asked for anything more. (Nunca he pedido algo más)

And we feel and we shout (Y nos sentimos y gritamos creemos)

We are not alone. (No estamos solos)

I thought our friendship was stronger than steel. (Pensé que nuestra amistad era más fuerte que el acero)

Precious things are as fragile as a breath of wind (Cosas preciosas son tan frágiles como un soplo de viento)

I have too easily. (Me poseen demasiada facilidad)

Now something has broken the time. (Ahora algo ha roto el tiempo)

We will arrange everything (Vamos a arreglar todo)

Change your life. (Cambie su vida)

On the horizon, we are flying (En el horizonte, estamos volando)

While their lives as we (Mientras que como llevamos sus vidas)

And we feel and we shout (Y nos sentimos y gritamos creemos)

We are not at home (Que no estamos en casa)

At the edge of the world (En el borde del mundo)

I've never asked for anything more. (Nunca he pedido algo más)

And we feel and we shout (Y nos sentimos y gritamos creemos)

We are not alone. (No estamos solos)

Whenever you feel lonely (Cada vez que creo que es bueno)

And at night, chasing the light (Y por la noche, perseguir la luz)

And at night, change their lives. (Y por la noche, cambiar sus vidas)

On the horizon, we are flying (En el horizonte, estamos volando)

While their lives as we (Mientras que como llevamos sus vidas)

And we feel and we shout (Y nos sentimos y gritamos creemos)

We are not at home. (No estamos en casa)

At the edge of the world (En el borde del mundo)

I've never asked for anything more. (Nunca he pedido algo más)

And we feel and we shout (Y nos sentimos y gritamos creemos)

We are not alone. (No estamos solos)

De todos mis amigos... ellos fueron verdaderos... de esos 5 geniales... de esos 3 mejores... pero... uno con el que discuto y no me puedo separar... Yerson amigo mio...

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio bye :D -empieza a llorar de nostalgia al escuchar Horizon-.


	34. Carlos,Foxy,Bon Bon

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro episodio que faltan dos para el final de Los 5 Fans,reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Pelo eso sela en la seuela (Dat escritura ._.)

Princesa Twilight Spakle 1 : YAY! :D

Capitulo 5 : No muy bien

Episodio 34 : Carlos,Foxy,Bon Bon

-Amber-

-Amber se puso a llorar a más no poder-

- "Mira Amber se que te duele perder a mucha gente cercana a ti,pero,no puedes ponerte asi" - dijo Chica sonriendo.

- "Chica... tu no sabes que es lo que estoy sufriendo" - dije secandome las lagrimas.

- "Pero,Foxy dice que los hombres no lloran" - dijo Chica.

- "Mira Chica,me meti al traje cuando tenia 12,obiamente por eso soy muy sensible" - dije tratando de no seguir llorando "Ademas,los hombres igualemente tenemos sentimientos".

- "Bueno,pero,bajale la intensidad" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno..." - dije mirando el piso.

-Flashback-

- "Que te paso... tienes la cara horible" - dije a punto de vomitar.

- "Solo que Ballon se descontrolo un poco y me golpio,pero,aunque sea el más pequeño de todos,igual duele ya que es de metal" - dijo Carlos sacando de su mochila un botiquin.

- "Lo bueno es que tus padres son sobreprotectores" - dije sonriendo falsamente.

- "Si,bueno,pero esto tendra que necesitar algo mejor para encontrarme en mejor estado" - dijo Carlos.

- "Bueno,ya que lo tienes controlado me voy" - dije decepcionado por su aspecto.

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

- "Foxy,deberias descanzar" - le pedi.

- "No,estoy bien,esto no significa nada" - dijo Foxy y le veia los ojos rojos.

- "Descanza por dios!" - le grite.

- "Estoy bien!" - dijo Foxy empezando a golpearme con su garfio.

- "PARA!" - le dije tirandolo al suelo con una garra.

-Foxy se levanto-

Ademas tiene la boca abierta como si fuera retrasado,que le pasa!?

-Foxy muerde a Amber-

- "Ah!" - dije sufriendo el dolor y ademas un chorro de sangre salia por donde me mordio.

-Llega Bon Bon-

- "Foxy!" - dijo Bon Bon ayudando a sacarme a Foxy.

-Foxy ahora muerde a Bon Bon-

-Amber se levanta y patea nuevamente a Foxy-

- "FOXY! COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER ESO!?" - diji apareciendo Fazbear original.

-Freddy lo noquea y se queda dormido-

- "Les hizo esto!?" - dijo Freddy.

- "S-si..." - dije sacandome con mi ala la sangre de mi brazo izquierdo.

- "Y por que hizo esto?" - pregunto Freddy un poco más tranquilo.

- "No-o lo s-se" - dije debilitandome poco a poco.

- "Tu necesitas ayuda y tu igual" - dijo Freddy.

-Fin del flashback-

-Amber se pone a llorar demasiado nuevamente.

-Chica se le acerca artada-

- "Amber! si no paras de una vez! te voy a castrar!" - dijo Chica furiosa.

- "No hablas en serio,o si?" - dijo Amber.

- "Estoy diciendote en serio!" - dijo Chica aun molesta.

-Amber traga un bulto de saliva-

- "Bueno.." - dijo Amber con los ojos abiertos secandose las lagrimas.

- "Bueno,prepara la mochila para irnos" - dijo Chica.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y BYE :D


	35. Destruido Por Dentro PT 1

Ola k ase? aqi con otlo episolio fr Los chinco fans (Dat escritura ._.) y empezemos!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 :

Karoru Gengar :

Arion Firestar :

Maki : Nope,eso significa que era como una advertencia de que Puppet se estaba escapando y hay 3 lugares llamados "Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza" pero el original se encuentra en una ciuda llamada "Huracayne" y actualmente esta cerrado,los animatronicos por lo menos Foxy y Freddy estan confirmados que existen :D

pinkierose230502 : wattt -nuevamente se pega un tiro-

Yerson : Estas especial o que?

Mega -se levanta- no... mi mamá dice que soy especial!

Yerson : -facepalm- lo que tu digas ¬¬

Capitulo 6 : Preparandose

Episodio 35 : Destruido por dentro PT 1

-Amber-

Quizas esas palabras que me dijo Chica me aterro... pero ese dolor seria mucho mejor que el que siento por dentro... sicologicamente... mi mente esta muerta... mis pensamientos estropeados... mi corazón atascado... mis ojos traumados... mis manos con sangre... mis viciones,recuerdos,pesadillas,muy presentes y notables... esto podria empeorar más?

-Amber siente que le tocan el hombro-

- "Lo siento por lo que te dije antes..." - dijo Chica mirando el piso.

- "No pasa nada... solo es que... estaran bien?" - le pregunte intentando no volver a llorar.

- "Amber,eso no lo se" - dijo Chica.

- "Bueno..." - dije hiendo a ordenar todo.

En aquella mochila tenia,una linterna... encerio? Eres muy listo Amber,muy listo *facepalm*.

- "Ya estas listo?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Solo necesito una cosa más" - dije metiendo el album de fotografias a la mochila.

De seguro sere loco por no llevar nada de comida,pero,eso no me importa,por que si no hay nadie de mis amigos vivos,me suicidiaria para perder todo el dolor que tengo cautivo en mi msimo.

-Amber volvia a recordar momentos de las fotos.

-Flashback-

- "Pues... creen que puede ser un gran reto decir que es lo que me sucede?" - dije medio enojado pero feliz a la vez.

-Todos se quedaron sin comprender-

- "Mi vida siempre se baso en algo,pero,ese dolor y sufrimiento nunca me abandonaron,quizas me vean como la persona o ahora animatronico más feliz de todos... pero... antes en el pasado... todos mis familiares me fallaron..."

- "Mi padre me abandono en un supermercado que estaba repleto y con suerte una señora con su hija me llevaron a mi hogar... y no pidieron recompenza,mi padre no me rescato,Mi madre siempre me pegaba,quizas sea por que algunas veces estudio pero no comprendo cosas,puede ser amable pero a la vez,la peor persona del mundo,no ha cambiado,Melany,ella se aprobechaba de mis cosas que portaba... nunca me prestaba cosas sullas cuando era de suma importancia... Cherry... ella... fue la unica ademas de Magie buenas conmigo... pero... no viven actualmente aqui..."

- "De verdad?" - pregunto Freddy sin creerlo.

- "Si... fueron asi conmigo,cuando estan otra gente... se comportan de la forma contraria pero... siempre después de que se van,piensan cosas malas de el resto..." - dije soltando una lagrima.

- "Eso no debe doler" - dijo Bonnie.

- "Si lo es,pero ahora,estamos los unos para los otros!" - dije acercando a todos para sacarnos una foto.

-Fin del flashback-

-Amber trata de no volver a llorar-

- "Amber,te sientes bien?" - pregunto Chica.

- "S-si..." - dije desanimado.

- "Bueno... mientras rebizaba tu mochila le heche cosas que si necesitas" - dijo Chica.

- "Pero... yo quiero llevar el album" - le sulique.

- "Esta bien... pero... no te pondras nostalgico alli,entendiste?" dijo Chica.

- "Ok" - dijo Amber abriendo la puerta.

Cuando llegamos a "ese lugar" nos topamos con 2 personas más o menos con 14.

- "Que hacen aqui a esta hora?" - les pregunte a ambos.

- "Como que que hacemos? venimos a Fredbear Family Dinner!" - dijo la chica.

- "Esta cerrado" - le conte.

- "Entonces... ¿por que vas a entrar?" - pregunto la chica.

- "Por que hay... un problema..." - le conte.

- "Cual?" - pregunto el chico.

- "Nada que los incumba" - dije abriendo la puerta.

- "Nope,de aqui no pasan sin nosotros... puede que entren a robar... aunque se hacen pasar por animatronicos" - dijo la chica amenazantemente.

- "Somos animatronicos" - dije.

- "No te creo" - dijo la chica poniendose enfrente mio.

- "Ah... si?" - le pregunte.

- "Si" - dijo la chica.

- "Mira que es verdad" - le dije bajando el disfraz.

Muy bien Amber eres super listo,super listo... *sarcastico*.

- "WTF!?" - dijo el chico.

- "OMFG" - dijo la chica.

- "Ahora lo ven.." - dije y veia a una Chica enojada.

- "Amber,por que hiciste eso!?" - dijo Chica.

- "Por eh... mucha preción?" - le respondi.

-Chica le pega a Amber en sus "partes privadas"-

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

- "JODER!" - dije llorando como niña por el gran dolor.

- "Miren,si quieren entren,o si no,se quedaran encerrados en algun lugar,ya que podrian decirle a las autoridades" - dijo Chica seriamente.

- "Mmmmmmm,bueno..." - dijo el chico.

- "Pero... sus nombres..." - dijo Chica seria todavia.

- "El mio es Aaron y el de mi amiga es Emily" - dijo Aaron.

- "Pero Aaron Carrasco?" - le pregunte todavia con dolor.

- "No" - dijo Aaron.

- "Por que lo preguntas?" - dijo Emily.

- "Por nada" - dije.

- "Si no quieres que te haga gritar como niña me cuentas" - dijo Emily.

- "Soy un animatronico como me podria doler?" - dije retarodamente.

- "Si no quieres que te meta un palo por tu ano me cuentas" - dijo Emily con cara de maniatica.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

- "Antes no era un animatronico" - dije intentando que ninguna de las dos me sacaran la chu*ha.

- "Ok" - dijo Emily volviendo a la normalidad.

- "Bueno... entramos?" - pregunto Chica tomando la puerta para empujarla.

- "Bueno" - dije todavia con expreción de dolor.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio.. un poco comico y un poco más largo como llegamos a esta cantidad de reviews... y por eso mi proximó fic va a tener como minimo 1.500 palabras por episodio y eso BYE :D


	36. Destruido Por Dentro PT 2

Hi! Estoy... con el capitulo y episodio final de Los 5 Fans... y reviews!

PD:Los reviews de el capitulo anterior no los pude responder ya que algo le esta pasando al word pero bueno aqui esta los reviews de ayer que no respondi.

Karoru Gengar : Esa fue improvización de ultimo momento,my friend,estoy pasado a Razar pero bueno... y dije my friend? mi amiga... mejor dicho.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Que bien n_n

Arion Firestar : *con voz de Applejack* No pasa nada compañero!

Ahora los que si son de este episodio.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : En realidad esos 2 personajes son de una amiga de facebook que cullo nombre no mencionare.

Karoru Gengar : Wat?

Capitulo 6 : Preparandose

Episodio 36 : Destruido Por Dentro PT 2

-Amber-

No queria pensar en nada en ese momento para estropear todo... quiero estar bien y no embarrarla... por favor...

En ese momento estabamos viendo algo que se veia al final del corredor de Fredbear Family Dinner... parecia tener el aspecto de un Fazbear pero cual?

- "Que caragos es eso?" - pregunto Emily.

- "No lo se..." - dije mirando aquel disfraz.

- "DIME QUE MIE*DA ES!" - dijo Emily a todo pulmon.

-El disfraz levanta la cabeza y se le ve un ojo negro con un punto blanco y uno verde y blanco-

- "Da fuck?" - dijo Aaron.

- "Qu-uien e-es" - dijo esa cosa.

En ese momento no sabia si responder o no.

-Amber se acerca para ver que es pero cuando se acerca-

- "N-n-no es-esto no pu-ede ser posi-sible" - dijo Amber llorando.

- "Espera... eres tu Amber?" - pregunto el Fazbear que resultaba ser Nicolas.

- "GOLDEN!" - dije abrazandolo y llorando a la vez.

- "Tranquilizate o atraeras a los shadows" - dijo Golden serio.

- "Shadows? acaso ves sonic?" - le pregunte.

- "No,Shadow Freddy,Shadow Bonnie,Dark Foxy,Shadow Chica,Ballon Girl,Purple Man,Dark Golden,Purple Puppet" - dijo Golden frunciendo el seño.

- "Espera,esta vez hay más que solo Puppet?" - le pregunte.

- "Si" - dijo Golden.

-El resto se acerca-

-Una explicación más tarde-

- "Y que joder nos haran esos tipos?" - pregunto Aaron.

- "A nosotros apagarnos y desmantelarnos,a ustedes,decapitarlos como si fuera necrofilia,comerlos,meterlos en trajes animatronicos,entienden?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Entendido..." - dijimos los 4 a la vez.

- "Bueno,toma rebiza la tableta donde estan el resto para ir a por ellos" - dijo Golden.

- "PRIMERO POR FOXY!" - dijo una voz femenina.

-Alguien entra al local-

- "Quien es?" - pregunte.

- "Laili!" - dijo Laili gritando ya que no se escuchaba casi nada.

- "Por que tan temprano?" - pregunto Chica con una sonrisa.

- "Ya se que es lo que pasa,pero,igualmente quiero ayudarles" - dijo Laili.

- "Bueno... entonces" - dije chequeando la tableta... que la encontre en la entrada.

- "Bueno vamos entonces a The Office!" - dije hiendo a aquella direción.

- "Amber... no te comportes como niño de 12 años,madura hermanito" - dijo Golden tomandome el hombro.

- "Bueno" - dije sonriendo.

Cuando nos hibamos a topar a The Office.

- "Shhhh! Miren!" - dijo Golden susurrando.

Mire a donde miraba Golden y...

- "Ese quien es?" - pregunte.

- "Es Shadow Bonnie,esta buscando a Foxy,son muy poderosos todos,hay que tener cuidado" - dijo Golden susrrando seriamente.

- "Ok" - dije cerrando el pico (?).

-Shadow Bonnie se fue-

-Entraron a buscar a Foxy.

- "Hola Foxy!" - dije mirandolo abajo de la mesa.

- "Ya se fue?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Sep" - dije extendiendole el ala para levantarlo.

-Foxy se levanta-

- "Bueno marineros,estan bien?" - dijo Foxy intentando animarnos.

- "Crees que esto servira ahora?" - pregunto Golden frunciendo el ceño.

- "Sorry" - dijo Foxy bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno... explican de una buena vez que es lo que pasa?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Es muy larga" - dijo Golden.

Bueno el mejor momento de suspenso y en esto termina el fic... un poco fail en donde termina pero bueno... tengo que descanzar la mente,pero,como ya tengo las ideas de lo que escribire... publicare la secuela el lunes y eso BYE por 2 dias :D Nos vemos en "En La Oscuridad" pero antes... quien les cae mejor? Jeremi o Amber? y ahora BYE :D


End file.
